A Boy Like That
by somuchpretty
Summary: Blaine enrolls in Dalton Academy for Boys after suffering intense bullying at his old school. He hopes to spend his remaining years in high school going unnoticed but he catches the eye Sebastian Smythe. The peaceful life he wanted will forever change.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that boy?"

Sebastian turned his head to where Nick pointed to a boy around their age exit out of the Head Mistress's office. Taking his time to note all of his attributes he quickly decided that he was very interested.

Obviously this boy must be a new student because if someone like that had been walking the halls of Dalton he would have known. He was a little on the short side but Sebastian had never been particularly fond of men the same height as his six feet. His black hair was slicked back into a dapper style with too much hair gel. Sebastian was already imagining the positions the two of them could get into with his slight but well-toned body.

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Nick sighed out noting the intrigued look on his friend's face.

"Those who waste time never enjoy it," Sebastian quickly replied but his eyes tracked the movements of the beautiful boy who was now slipping a manila folder into his bag, "Would you excuse me?"

"Remember we have Warbler practice tomorrow," Nick calls out, watching Sebastian slip into the crowd of students moving about to their next class. Sebastian managed to give a final wave of acknowledgement before disappearing.

He does a wide circle around the boy in order to get a closer inspection of him. He observes with appreciation the near perfect ass, the curve of his jaw line, the strength in his back muscles. Without the other boy noticing Sebastian comes to a full stop in front of him waiting patiently for the boy to notice him. For a moment he's distracted by the long, full eyelashes the fan across his cheekbones then is suddenly startled by a pair of hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Hello there," Sebastian offers smoothly with a charming smirk, "I couldn't help but notice you're new. Do you need help finding any of your classes?"

The boy remains quiet, eyes moving about him rapidly taking in all of his features. Now usually when people gazed up at him it was in awe or lust, but Sebastian could not help but detect the fear in this boy's eyes.

"I'm fine," the boy finally mumbled out, taking a large step backwards to place more distance between them. A frown temporally mares Sebastian's face but he takes the reaction in stride, after all he's not the kind to give up that easily.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can help you with?" His voice dips down to an intimate, low whisper meant to captivate the person he's speaking to. The boy just stares up at him in wide, confused eyes.

Sebastian is starting to find it very odd. Maybe this boy is just shy or possibly straight despite the alarms of his gaydar going off.

He reaches out to touch the boy's arm to make any kind of connection with him but to his surprise the boy jerks back harshly at the attempt. The boy stumbles back on unsteady feet, body tensed up like he expected Sebastian to hit him.

"I need to go," he stutters out before turning around and nearly running down the now empty hallway.

Sebastian remains rooted to the spot wondering what had caused such a reaction and if he'll ever see this boy again.

* * *

><p>The mornings are the worst for him.<p>

The pale morning light that seeps through his window curtains remind him that it is a brand new day that Blaine can't bring himself to look forward to.

Today is his first official day at Dalton academy after the 'incident' at his old school. The event no one talks about in hopes that it will disappear from their memories but Blaine cannot forget. He is reminded of it everywhere he goes, his constant companion and burden. Sometimes he's afraid that other people can see what he carries, that it hangs around him like a black shroud.

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and breathes in slowly.

No, he has to stop thinking that way, because today is a new day. Today he enrolls in a school that will protect him in ways his old one did not. He can finally start breathing again instead of holding his breath waiting until the next attack. But none of that can start until he gets up.

Blaine pushes aside the cover and swings his legs over the bed.

His room is completely empty save for the furniture. Yesterday his parents helped him move all of his possessions into the small single dorm room on campus. They reassure him that being away from home will be for the best. That Dalton can help him readjust to being around other people.

He walks to his barren closet that only contains his new uniform. With care he slips his pajama top over his head still expecting to feel the throb of pain by making his back muscles move. He has forgotten that the bruises and cuts healed weeks ago, leaving him only these phantom pains that have yet to vanish. His hands move quickly to put on the pants and dress shirt, loop the red and blue striped tie into a proper knot, then shrug on the dark blue blazer. After smoothing down the wrinkles Blaine give himself a once over in the mirror.

He does not look like himself which gives him the first hope that he can get through this day.

After taming his curls with his gel, Blaine softly makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. His father sits at the table behind the newspaper and does not acknowledge Blaine entering the room. His mother gives him a weak smile that he finds difficult to return. Without a word she places a plate of food in front of him that Blaine has no appetite for but he'll eat it anyways. Not eating is a sign that he's gone back to that dark frame of mind again, which means he'll have to return to the pills and seeing the doctor he never liked.

The family eats in silence. No one dares to catch each other's eye or speak a word to break the quiet. Blaine does not know what he could say to undo this habit they have fallen into. It was not always like this, once upon a time they were a happy family. Until Blaine and the 'incident' happened and he remembers why he does not bother to speak anymore.

Blaine leaves the house right on time. He tells his father to have a good day at work receiving a grunt in return. His mother follows him to the door watching him put on his coat. He can tell she wants to fuss over him, straighten out his tie or remind him to eat properly, but she holds back. She barely touches him now, a flash of fear crosses her eyes whenever she attempts.

He won't see her for weeks and he wished he felt worse about it.

He formally says goodbye and gives her a stiff nod. As he walks away from the only home he's ever known Blaine does not notice her watching him from the living room window. Her eyes never leaving his form until he is gone.

* * *

><p>"Can I please have order," Wes demands, slamming the gravel down hard twice to emphasis his request. Warbler practice never starts on time but that is to be expected when you have a large group of teenage boys.<p>

Sebastian watches in amusement as Wes's sends his patented death glare to Nick and Jeff who are giggling over a YouTube video on Nick's phone. The two boys blush sheepishly, eying wearily the gravel that's pointed at them. The day Wes finally snaps and starts throwing his gravel at those who don't listen to him will be one of the best in Sebastian's life.

"Thank you," Wes states tersely, "Now before we start discussing solo auditions we need to bring an important item to the table."

Wes turns his head to make eye contact with David who nods solemnly.

"We will have someone watching our meeting today," David laces his fingers together on top of the table, "But he has yet to accept our invitation to join."

A ripple of confused murmurs travel through the room, the idea that someone would not immediately accept an invitation to be a Warbler is unbelievable.

"Is he any good?" Trent asks skeptically.

"He's amazing," Thad the last member on the council table sighs out, "I saw him perform last year at King's Island."

Sebastian wonders if Thad's fan-girl opinion should be taken seriously, especially if he saw this person perform at an amusement park. People who do shows at amusement parks do so as a last resort before prostitution.

"Another thing to take into consideration," David's eyes move across the room to make sure they are paying attention, "Is that this boy is a Level One."

The room has now entered into a shocked silence. Since its reputation for a zero policy against bullying Dalton has become a safe haven for those tormented at their old schools. There is an unspoken system in place that categorizes these students into the severity of bullying they suffered from. Level One is the worst category to be in and many in the room can't remember the last time they had a Level One.

Pleased that everyone is not quiet Wes speaks up again, "I want everyone to treat this boy with caution and sympathy."

Each boy nods in agreement till Wes feels that his point has been made.

"Can you let him in Thad?"

The short, dark hair boy nearly leaps from his seat and excitedly moves to the large doors. When he returns the boy that had caught Sebastian's interest yesterday is with him.

Sebastian smirks appraising at how well he wears the uniform, perhaps he will get his second chance after all.

"Everyone this is Blaine Anderson," Thad announces excitedly with a hand flourish that makes Sebastian roll his eyes. Seriously, Thad needed to learn restraint if he did not want to remain a virgin till he was thirty.

Blaine gives a half wave, though his eyes are not fixed on the ground, he's not exactly making eye contact with anyone.

"Lovely to have you Blaine," Wes says warmly that is kind of off putting, "Please take any seat."

Without another word Blaine moves silently to the back of the room to one of the chairs against the far wall. From this angle Sebastian can only see the profile of his face that is a complete blank mask.

"Shall we begin?" Wes cracks the gavel down once again to official start the meeting.

Like all Warbler meetings the pace is slow and decisions take forever because everyone wants a turn to debate their point. Sebastian wonders if a choir club run by committee is the preferable method when simply having one leader to direct them would be more effective. It is his secret plan to one day take over this club and make them act like a team instead of children who squabble over the politics of a Lady Gaga song. Until then Sebastian continues to silently enjoy these meetings, the best part being when David and Trent start throwing out subtle insults to vent their frustrations.

Today however he splits his time observing the new boy, who watches the proceedings with a curious fascination but says nothing. Sebastian hopes David's long speech on the greatness of Bryan McKnight songs does not scare him away.

After a painfully long hour of getting nowhere Wes's bangs the gavel to call the meeting to an end. Sebastian wastes no time in getting up from his chair to make his way over to Blaine for that second attempt. Only to find the chair he occupied to be completely empty.

"Well that was fun," Nick groans under his breath coming up to Sebastian's side with Jeff tailing behind him.

"I can't believe David called me an ill-educated degenerate for wanting to do a Shakira song," Jeff moans pitifully, Nick giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"Let's hurry down to the cafeteria," Nick offers up encouragingly, "It's Italian tonight."

The blonde perks up at Nick's words with a happy grin on his face, and Sebastian silently wishes these two would make it official already. He follows them out the room because out of all the Warblers Nick and Jeff are the only ones he can sit through a whole meal with. Halfway down the main staircase he realizes that he left his math text in the music room when Jeff asks to borrow it.

"We'll save you some garlic bread," Nick shouts is an amiable tone to his retreating back which makes Sebastian feel both annoyed and pleased.

The hallways are completely empty and Sebastian revels in the quiet. After a long day of hearing other people talk, it's nice to have time to actually hear your thoughts. Especially his thoughts are fixated exclusively on the new boy; what's his story? How can Sebastian get closer to him? Are those lips as soft as they look?

Completely lost in these important matters it takes Sebastian a second to realize he can hear music softly, wafting through the air coming from the music room. He figures someone left their phone behind then he reaches the door and it is undeniably someone playing the piano.

Through the crack of the door Sebastian spies in expecting to see Wes or David but is pleasantly surprised it's Blaine. He recognizes the song as Beethoven's "Pathetique," despite the fact he was never particularly interested in classical music. His grandfather on the other had viewed it as a religion. As a child Sebastian was dragged to many concerts and promptly fell asleep at most of them due to boredom. If only the musicians there played like Blaine then his attention would have never wavered.

Blaine's fingers move nimbly over the keys, playing the song with technical ease while still managing to fill each note with the right amount emotion. The pensive expression of concentration is strangely entrancing, his eyes closed while his upper body sways gently to the music.

There is something captivating about this boy.

He is not simply playing the keys but instead bringing forth a life to it.

There is a vibrancy he has yet to see Blaine himself express on his own.

"What are you doing here?"

The sound of Blaine's voice catches Sebastian off guard especially the infuriated tone to his voice.

Sebastian stares back at the boy whose hazel eyes flash between fear and anger neither emotion truly dominating over the other. It's hard to watch this boy tear himself apart in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine demands as he stands up. His body language tells that he's ready to fight off Sebastian, like he's expecting this to come to physical blows.

"I left my math text," He answers quickly not wanting to antagonize him further, "What's wrong with – "

"Just leave me alone!" Blaine shouts out immediately deflating afterwards as though those words took everything out of him, "Just stop watching me."

Sebastian strangely wants to explain that he never meant to harm him or invoke this reaction out of him. But the boy before him is like a powder keg that only needs the flame from one match to go off. He stands back as Blaine gathers his things and rushes out of the room not meeting Sebastian in the eye.

Alone in the music room Sebastian wonders if there will be a time Blaine make him feel baffled when he leaves.

He walks to the piano and lets his hand glide across the black and white keys playing a short melody. The music does not come out nearly as beautiful as when Blaine played.

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian paid extra close attention to watching Blaine.<p>

The boy he now sees talking to David is completely different from the one he saw last night. The way Blaine holds his body reserved and withdrawn. How hyper aware he is of his surroundings, flinching at every unexpected sound or drawing himself further away when someone moves in closer. He's a puzzle that Sebastian wants to figure out, to get to the bottom of.

The Blaine he sees before him does not even compare to the one last night. The Blaine that was fierce and consumed by the music he was playing is the one he wants to see more of.

It's just a matter of figuring how to do it.

"You seem distracted," Wes drawls out suddenly appearing beside his table in the library. Several tables over Blaine is quietly listening to an animated Jeff explain something with wild hand gestures. There's a bemused grin tugging at Blaine's lips, not seeming to be put off by the blonde Warbler's antics. He is however leaning his body slightly backwards not totally comfortable by how easily Jeff barges into his personal space. Though to be fair only Nick is comfortable with Jeff not observing the four foot rule of personal space.

Sebastian tilts his head up towards Wes who is gazing down at him with a worried expression on his face. A concern that is most certainly not directed towards him.

The two of them never got on since the day Sebastian started here. He finds Wes to be a pompous, overbearing know-it-all while Wes is not changing his opinion of Sebastian being an egotistical troublemaker. Often the two simply never interact unless forced but always keeping an eye on the other.

"There's a lot on my mind," Sebastian sighed out in false distress, "My woes are many."

"Uh huh. Perhaps it centers on Blaine Anderson," Wes counters with a frown.

"Perhaps," Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly turning his attention back on Blaine. Jeff has finally left him in peace; he can't help but notice how Blaine's shoulders are now more relaxed.

"Are you even sure he's gay?" Wes apparently has not taken the hint to leave him alone.

Sebastian tosses him a disbelieving look, like anyone could possibly doubt his ability to pick out the gay boys.

"Even if he was straight I'd still be able to convince him to experiment."

"You need to stop whatever your planning," Wes moves in order to block his view of Blaine, "He's been through a lot Sebastian even you can tell that. The last thing he needs is someone treating him like a plaything."

Sebastian thinks back to last night when Blaine yelled at him with not anger in his eyes but terror.

"I find him curious," He answers honestly because Wes is not the type to gossip it around. That is the only aspect of his usual boring personality that Sebastian respects.

Wes does not answer straight away; no doubt his reply was not the one he expected.

"You need to be someone he can trust," Wes states bluntly, surprisingly his tone lacks any condescension, "Can you do that?"

When Sebastian remains silent for over five minutes Wes finally walks away, leaving him to his tangled thoughts.

* * *

><p>Here's the thing about trust; it has to works both ways.<p>

For that very reason there is no one in Sebastian's life that he trusts. In order to gain trust you have to first make yourself vulnerable. You have to open yourself up to someone else and pray that they don't abuse it.

It's a chance that he swore he would never take again.

At this point he should cut his losses. Blaine is certainly good looking but there are plenty of gorgeous guys who throw themselves at his feet every day. Sebastian should save himself the trouble and forget about him. What does Blaine Anderson mean to him? He barely knows the boy, and from what he's seen Blaine is a troubled individual. Taking care of another person's feelings or problems is just not in his repertoire.

But then he thinks of those hazel eyes and the fire he saw there.

The sound of piano made when Blaine played it, pouring everything he had into the music.

It's those two things that he simply can't let go of that brings him to the music room.

This time Blaine isn't even playing just sitting on the piano bench hands by his sides.

He clears his throat when Blaine either doesn't notice or pretends he doesn't notice that he's entered the room. Blaine's shoulders instantly tense up and Sebastian wonders about the amount of knots he must have there. He resists the urge to suggest he could smooth those out for Blaine with a dark smirk.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you...you sitting alone in a room," Sebastian awkwardly starts, the situation made worse since Blaine won't turn around to meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to say that maybe I should not have made a pass at you that morning," Sebastian skillfully ducks around using the word 'sorry' since he finds it beneath him to use, "Most guys enjoy the attention but apparently you don't."

Blaine is still not responding, but he takes the lack of yelling as a sign to continue.

"You also don't like it when people listen to you play," Sebastian notices a small tremble in Blaine's shoulders, "Which I actually find really odd."

The shaking has now increased that his entire body is consumed by it, at first he thought he provoked the boy into another rage until he hears the laughter.

"That has to be the worst," Blaine turns to give a half amused and half flabbergasted look, "Apology anyone has ever given."

"I'm offended by that," Sebastian has to hold back from getting caught up in Blaine's infectious laughter, "I excel at everything."

Blaine rolls his eyes, it's the first time his mannerisms have been unguarded, and Sebastian can't help but feel pleased.

"You're too much," He shakes his head in bewilderment, "Next time start with a 'sorry'."

"I have a better offer," Sebastian announces smugly which in turn causes Blaine to gaze at him suspiciously, "My services as a mentor."

"Um...what?"

"You desperately need to be taken under the wing of someone with experience," He shrugs in a self-satisfied manner, "I'm someone with experience."

"Not the kind I want help in," Blaine snorts but has yet to officially turn him down.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," a crafty grin spread slowly across his face, "Unless of course you don't want me to."

"I'd rather you did."

"Then I'll stick to being your mentor," Sebastian can see Blaine wavering but not completely on board, "Like in Queer for Folk, I'll be the Brian to your Justin."

"They end up together," Blaine deadpans.

"We'll just skip that part," Sebastian steps further into the room satisfied when Blaine does not try to place more distance between them, "Do we have a deal?"

"Why should I trust you?" Blaine counters his guard going back up.

Sebastian does not have an answer to that.

"Guess you'll have to take a risk," He holds out his hand to Blaine hoping he didn't see the hesitation in his own voice.

For a minute Blaine eyes his outstretched hand cautiously before sliding his own into a light handshake.

It's a start, of what Sebastian is not entirely sure of.

**A/N:** It's official I've caught the Seblaine fever that's been going around. This will be an interesting journey for me considering I've only written Klaine before.

Next chapter: Sebastian tries to convince a reluctant Blaine to audition for a solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

It had been one week since Blaine transferred to Dalton.

For the most part he was finding a place for himself in his new school, which had a lot to do with his decision to join the Warblers. In every class one of them would sit beside him, at meals they always saved him a spot at their table, by his second day Blaine received twenty friend requests and an invite to their weekend movie marathon. Blaine still found himself adjusting to people wanting to spend time with him. He had grown accustomed to people ignoring him or whispering behind his back when he walked by. A part of him was thrilled at having friends again but the other part would never let him completely relax.

He did not fully trust his new found sense of belonging.

He was not comfortable with there being someone at his side all day at school.

He found it unnerving to be included in conversations.

This is why he had to find a means to cope with his new anxieties, the only way he knew how.

Every morning Blaine would get up an hour earlier than necessary to make his way to the main music room. The hallways were blissfully empty allowing Blaine to truly appreciate the magnificent designs of the polished wood and tall arched windows letting in the golden sunlight. In between classes Blaine found himself too focused on the mass of moving bodies and how to steer clear of touching anyone to take in his surroundings.

The main music room adjacent to the Warbler meeting area contained a large library of sheet music along with several instruments but Blaine's favorite was a refined, black grand piano.

The piano was the first instrument he had ever learned. At the age of five he begged his parents to let him take lessons after they took him to the symphony. Out of all the instruments on the stage the piano caught Blaine's attention for its ability to be thunderous and powerful then suddenly sweetly gentle.

His mother was thrilled while his father would have rather he took up baseball.

Blaine spent hours practicing in order to get better. At times he grew frustrated at his ineptitude to produce the sounds he wanted but it only made him push harder. Years later Blaine took lessons in the cello and violin but the piano held a special place in his heart.

Just at the sight of the piano Blaine could feel his heart become lighter. Once he sat down at the cushioned bench his fingers lovingly drifted across the keys. After a minute he pushed his fingers down and started to play Chopin's "Raindrops." The song carried him to a place of tranquility where only the harmony of the music existed. In this place no one could touch him, the negative thoughts that constantly repeated his weakness grew silent and reality with all its cruelties no longer mattered.

This was the place he felt like he truly belonged.

At the end of the song Blaine stilled his fingers, breathing out a contented sigh. He was about to move on to the next piece when he heard the distant shouts coming from the far window. Blaine knew that it was the lacrosse team at their early morning practice just as it had been yesterday. Normally he drowned out their noise with his music but today he felt drawn to the window that faced the main field.

From two stories up he watched the group of twelve boys run through plays. This was his third time watching them; he told himself it was because he found the sport rather odd and was vaguely interested in learning more about it. Not because it gave him an opportunity to watch Sebastian Symthe.

He quickly picked Sebastian out from the rest, due to his height Blaine mentally reasoned not because his eyes were naturally drawn to him.

Even someone like Blaine who liked sports from a purely spectator position could tell Sebastian was talented. His longs legs and the competent grace in which he moved caused him to run circles around the other players.

Blaine knew what it felt like to not be able to keep up with Sebastian.

He had no idea what to make of the taller boy. He was completely out there with his weird offers to be his mentor. From what Blaine could gather from bits and pieces he heard from the Warbler, Sebastian was the richest kid in school, a star athlete in lacrosse and soccer, and more promiscuous then a cat in heat.

After his failed attempt at an apology Sebastian kept his word and no longer openly propositioned Blaine. However apparently subtle flirting and not bothering to hide the fact he stared at Blaine's ass every time he walked passed was considered acceptable.

Honestly, Blaine would have be fine if Sebastian had kept it to harmless teasing except those moments he found Sebastian staring at him with thoughtful eyes. He almost preferred Sebastian mentally stripping Blaine's clothes off to when he pealed back the protective layers to keep people out. Those infuriating green eyes that saw parts of Blaine he tried to hide from everyone.

He hated feeling exposed around him and yet Blaine could not bring himself to fully push him away.

He watched Sebastian laugh at a joke one of teammates said and it made Blaine's stomach curl.

Blaine hated that he could not help himself from taking in how Sebastian looked right now. There was an ease and relaxation in his muscles unlike his usual domineering posture. His face was flushed a light red from the physical exertion of practice with small streaks of mud. The brown hair was out of its perfectly coifed style was now tussled from the wind. It was annoying how perfectly he fit the image of a healthy and athletic teenage boy. He was the fantasy of many a teenage girl who would sit on the sidelines of every game hoping to catch his glance.

He definitely was not part of Blaine's fantasies.

The boys were starting to collect the equipment and leaving the field to shower. At this point Blaine should have turned away and gone back to his music. Then as if magnets drew them together Sebastian tilted his head up and his eyes directly met with Blaine's.

The two stared openly at each other for several minutes. Blaine felt his skin flush with embarrassment like the pricking of thin hot needles. His stomach twisted when Sebastian slowly grinned and casually waved up at him.

Immediately Blaine turned away from the window and hurried back to the piano. For the next half an hour he tried to concentrate on playing, but found himself unable to focus his mind on the music.

All he could think about was the way Sebastian's eyes lit up when he saw him.

He sat there hands hovering over the keys willing a song to come forth until he had to leave for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Blaine had managed to avoid Sebastian for most of the day. Luckily they only shared English together which thankfully he did not have till tomorrow.<p>

He felt confident that Sebastian would have mocked him non-stop for catching Blaine watching him at practice this morning.

There was nothing wrong with watching the lacrosse team practice, Blaine reminded himself. The only reason he stared at Sebastian was because he was the only one he knew personally. Therefore it was completely natural for his eyes to automatically seek him out. Sebastian had absolutely nothing to hold over his head.

"Afternoon, Anderson" Sebastian appeared at his side causing Blaine to jolt out of his thoughts.

Blaine gave him a quick nod before burying his head back into his locker.

"You ready for another exciting Warbler practice," Sebastian leaned against the locker beside him, "Perhaps we can debate the musical stylings of James Blunt and Jason Mraz, finally decide which one is more boring?"

He hummed noncommittally while forcing his math text with the rest of his books.

"You were up early this morning," Sebastian's tone was calm but there was intent underneath.

"I was in the music room," Blaine blurted out in an anxious loud voice, "Practicing on the piano. That's what I do every morning."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at him followed by an expression that clearly stated he did not believe Blaine was telling him the whole story.

"And how does watching boys run around and get sweaty help you practice?"

There was no answer Blaine could give that Sebastian would not twist around to his advantage. Blaine hated being forced into a corner, even though he doubted Sebastian was a real threat it brought back nasty memories.

Sebastian abruptly pulled back, a neutral countenance locking into place.

"We're going to be late for Warbler practice," He informed walking down the hall, not checking to see if Blaine would follow him.

Blaine adjusted the strap of his book bag before walking briskly to catch up to Sebastian. The best part of being a step behind Sebastian is that people tended to instinctively clear a path for him. He never saw Sebastian demand that someone get out of his way, he just possessed a confident presence that declared he would move for no one. It reduced the risk of Blaine bumping in or getting in someone else's way.

The two entered the now familiar Warbler meeting room. A small group consisting of Wes, David and Nick was huddled over by the far corner, their heads bowed slightly to the screen on Thad's phone. There were wide and excited smiles on their faces that made Blaine wondered what had them all transfixed.

"Didn't realize today we'd be swapping porn videos," Sebastian commented loudly that caused four heads to shoot up. However, instead of looking at Sebastian all their eyes moved directly to stare at Blaine. The sudden focus of attention made Blaine internally squirm nervously.

"Blaine," Nick called out ecstatically, "Dude, you never told us you've been in singing competitions."

"I must say Blaine you are most impressive," David complimented and Sebastian could see the gears turning in his head at the possibilities.

"I'm thrilled to see that Sebastian won't be the only lead at our disposal," Wes commented sending a not-so-subtle smile to Sebastian.

"I think Blaine would do an amazing rendition of 'Hey Soul Sister," Thad piped up excitedly, "His voice is perfect for it."

"True, but I think Blaine could do R&B too," David countered thoughtfully, "We should do something unexpected like a Destiny Child's song."

Sebastian had a suspicion that the rest of the meeting today would be centered on what Top Forty song Blaine could do best. Personally, he thought Blaine would do a flawless rendition of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back."

"I don't…" Blaine spoke up but only Sebastian noticed while the Council began to discuss loudly Blaine's future prospects.

"He has the showmanship that we need desperately" Thad stated with a serious nod.

"First, he needs to audition for a lead before we can give him one," Wes reminded them.

"Can you please…" Blaine tried again but his words continued to be drowned out.

"We have the first round of auditions coming this Friday," David answered thoughtfully, "That would be the perfect time to introduce the idea of him singing a lead in Sectionals."

Sebastian turned his head to where a frustrated Blaine was completely at a loss of how to get them to listen. He decided to take pity on him.

"Hey preppies, would you mind removing your heads from your asses and listen" Sebastian cut in loudly, startling the three council members who glared at him in disapproval.

"Warbler Sebastian," Wes started to what he was sure was to be a long speech on the virtues of polite decorum.

"Blaine has been trying to talk to you," Sebastian said in a dispassionate tone, "You know the one who actually will be doing the singing."

To their credit the three of them gave Blaine apologetic looks for their behavior.

"Sorry Blaine," David gestured for Blaine to come forward, "What did you want to tell us?"

Blaine took in a deep breath and it was easy to tell selecting the right words was difficult for him.

"I don't want to sing lead," He stated in an even and clipped voice, "I won't audition for any solo."

"Blaine." Wes tried the soothing tactic, "I know how hard this must be for…"

"I will leave the group if you force me to," Blaine was starring resolutely at the ground but there was firmness in his voice that left no room for arguments.

"Of course we won't Blaine," Thad pronounced earnestly followed by David and Wes murmuring in agreement.

Blaine nodded absentmindedly at their assurance still not raising his head up to any of them. The moment that followed was awkward for everyone with Blaine silently moving to the chair in the back of the room and Wes loudly changing the subject.

For the rest of the meeting no one made the barest mention of Blaine auditioning for a solo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was a man of many talents.<p>

He had typical talents such as athleticism, devastatingly handsome appearance, and a sharp intelligence. However, he as well possessed an arsenal of hidden talents.

For starters his Gaydar never let him down. It was even capable of selecting bi-curious straight men who thought about having sex with men but could never go through with it. Until Sebastian convinced them to that is.

He could hold his liquor. That ability was passed down from generation to generation of Smythe men. His father once said their blood was too blue to be affected by alcohol.

His personal favorite was his ability to read people. Since he was a child Sebastian could tell if a person was lying, without them saying a word he would know their every weakness, and intuitively discern their true intentions. From day one of meeting Blaine he's been using this particular talent constantly.

Blaine was a fascinating dichotomy of personalities and actions. The best manner to describe it would be that Blaine was once a drawer in which all its contents had been neatly organized and in their rightful place. Then something happened to him and now everything was disorder and chaos.

One pattern he noticed with Blaine was his habit of going out of his way to fade into the background. This behavior seemed especially bizarre since it was obvious Blaine was not naturally inclined to act that way. There was a performer hiding beneath the boy who still had problems holding someone's gaze for too long. Sebastian was determined to bring that side out, if only because he was curious to see just how good Blaine could be.

"Why don't you audition for a solo?" Sebastian questioned one afternoon in the music room after spending a half an hour not reading "A Tale Between Two Cities."

Blaine shot him an annoyed frown that faltered at Sebastian's crooked smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine started to play another song probably hoping Sebastian would take the hint and drop the subject. Unfortunately for him he was not the type to pick up on hints.

He carelessly tossed his book to the side and gracefully kicked his legs off the couch to a standing position. He took his time to button up his blazer and straighten his tie that had become mussed from him lying down for too long. When he was once again immaculate he confidently strolled over to the piano leaning his hip against the side. A small flinch rippled through Blaine's body but he did not stop playing or move away.

Sebastian found himself momentarily distracted by the swift elegance of Blaine's fingers as they executed each note of the song. He was absolutely certain that people would flock to watch Blaine perform; it was hard to keep your eyes off of him.

"We should take a gander at your IPod," Sebastian suggested, angling his head down closer to Blaine, "See the state of your musical taste and what you can pull off."

Blaine bit down on his lower lip, hazel eyes getting that unfocused glaze when he became troubled or lost in thought.

"I don't..." Blaine awkwardly cleared his throat, "I don't have an Ipod."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. It was hard to believe Blaine not owning an item so basic to the existence of every modern teenager. Plus for a person like Blaine who undeniably loved music it was rather odd.

"With you right now, correct?" Sebastian pressed further wanting to know the truth.

Blaine blinked rapidly several times, a sure sign that he was about to tell a lie.

"I lost it," he mumbled out, "At my old school."

Those hesitant words were processed by Sebastian who then added it to his previous knowledge of Blaine being a Level One.

"By 'lost it' you mean it was stolen," He stated evenly not bothering to pose it as a question. He already knew the answer.

"Maybe not," Blaine shrugged trying to come off unconcerned but failing.

"You're right, maybe it decided to get up and walk away," Sebastian commented dryly, "Did you get back at the assholes that did it?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine bit out harshly slamming his hands on the piano keys.

The two remained not speaking for several minutes. Blaine was silently fuming while Sebastian watched him in calm curiosity. After taking several breaths, the shorter boy raised his head to stare directly at Sebastian.

Hazel eyes had shifted to burning amber.

"None of it matters now," his voice was firm but Sebastian could detect a wavering underneath, "And I don't care what you think I should do."

If Sebastian had any plans to continue to further discuss the matter Blaine effectively put an end to them. He shot up so fast into a standing position that he nearly knocked over the piano bench in his urgency to leave. Blaine left the room with his back ramrod straight and his steps quickly placing as much distance between them as they could.

This time he let Blaine go but he was far from winning the argument.

* * *

><p>Blaine never liked talking to psychologists.<p>

After 'the incident' his parents forced him to see one for his mental wellbeing. It turned out to be another aspect of his life where nothing important was ever discussed. Blaine hated going over the details of what happened that night and the feelings they invoked in him. At each session Blaine remained silent and his doctor followed his example.

Upon entering Dalton Blaine agreed to see one of the school counselors once a week. The Head Mistress had offered it to him as an 'opportunity to work through his difficult situation," but Blaine expected he would have been forced to if he had said no.

He was assigned to Doctor Talon who Blaine suspected would be a dithering, elderly gentleman with a proper British accent. To his surprise she was a young and striking black woman, with warm brown eyes and no nonsense short black hair. She wore simple dark slacks and light blouses but managed to make classy.

During their first session she was patient about his hesitance to speak about his past and focused questions on his hobbies and favorite movies. Though he liked her infinitely more than his previous doctor, he doubted she could help him.

"How is school going this week Blaine?" She asked pleasantly once the two of them sat down. Blaine settled in one of the maroon red armchairs that he could have easily fallen asleep in. The rest of her office was decorated in rich colors that were far removed from the white sterile environment of most doctor offices he'd been in.

"Its fine," he answered politely folding his hands in his lap.

"I hear you joined the Warblers," she stated like they were two friends having a normal conversation. Blaine had to remind himself at times that she would analyze his every response.

"Yes," Blaine nodded and forced a smile, "I'm grateful they let me join."

"Any plans on auditioning for a solo?"

His smile dissolved into a frown at that question. Why was everyone on his case about that today?

"No," he answered sharply as his hands twisted in his lap.

"Why not?" She gave him an encouraging smile, "The last time we talked you mentioned how much you loved to perform."

Blaine mentally berated himself for revealing too much.

"Not anymore," he replied shortly turning his attention away from her understanding eyes.

"Blaine, there's nothing wrong…"

"Why can't people let this go?" Blaine snapped aggressively, "First Sebastian, now you."

An uncomfortable stillness had fallen between them. Blaine's muscles stiffened and tightened as he fought the urge to run out of the room. His gaze locked with Doctor Talon's expecting her to become frustrated or angry with him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine managed to get out an apologetic smile, "I shouldn't have said that."

"Blaine," Doctor Talon spoke gently but there was firmness in her voice, "never apologize for how you feel."

He almost wanted to yell at her again because she did not understand the amount of trouble his feelings caused other people.

"So Sebastian," She gave him a perplexed laugh, "You two are friends now?"

"I guess we are," Blaine answer came out uncertainly.

"What did he say that bothered you?"

"He wanted me to try out for a solo. I said no but he wouldn't drop it," Truthfully it was not just Sebastian's words that upset him but the way he looked at Blaine. Those green eyes staring at him seeing parts of Blaine no one else did.

It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Why did you say no?" She pressed.

"Both of you don't understand," Blaine sighed out.

"If you want people to understand you, then you have to communicate with them," she answered back simply.

He stared down at the fabric of his armchair and started to pick at it.

"Right after I came out the bullying at my old school intensified. It started small like them stealing my clothes and IPod during gym class or writing graffiti on my locker," Blaine tried to speak each word carefully but he could not remove the faltering in his voice.

"It got worse when a couple of guys got ahold of a video from a singing competition I did," Blaine's fingernails began to hurt from digging in too deeply, "It got passed around and put on YouTube. The comments were not nice."

Blaine could feel his eyes prick with tears that he squeezed shut to push down the desire to cry, "Next competition a group of them came to heckle me during my performance."

"Blaine," the sympathy in her voice made him cringe.

"It was the one thing," Blaine choked out, "the one thing in my life that was untarnished, that made me happy."

"Sounds like you miss it."

"Of course I do," He scoffs; he misses it every day since he stopped.

"Blaine, may I be honest with you," she asked with an open smile that convinced Blaine to nod in agreement.

"Life is not easy," she gave him a self-deprecating chuckle, "If it was then there would be no need for my profession. It's hard and everyone struggles with it."

She paused, waiting to see if he wanted to respond. Blaine kept his head bowed down but gave no indication he wanted her to stop.

"If you're lucky enough, you find something that gives you a purpose and brings you joy," Blaine lifted his head to give her a tentative glance, "And you hold on to that with everything you got."

* * *

><p>In a strange turn of events for the rest of the week Blaine was unable to track down Sebastian.<p>

It was as though they no longer went to the same school, only days earlier Sebastian was an unwanted shadow that refused to be shaken off. For the longest time he would have loved for Sebastian to disappear, now Blaine hated passing each day without at least seeing him. When he walked down the hallways he kept expecting, and possibly hoping, that Sebastian would come out of nowhere making another lewd comment at him. He never did and the disappointment that followed confused Blaine.

After a weekend of radio silence Blaine resigned that Sebastian no longer considered them friends. The whole situation was annoying and frustrating since Blaine never thought it would bother him this much.

Monday morning Blaine forced himself to get up and not deviate from his usual routine. He would not be the type of person who moped around because a boy would not talk to him. However, the pace in which he got dressed and made his way to the music room was slow and lacked his usual eagerness of having time to himself and his music.

He pushed open the heavy oak doors, expecting to have an empty room greet him but was taken aback to see there was another occupant. The height and the mischievous green eyes did not take long to identify.

"You're running late this morning," Sebastian greeted, hands tucked in the pockets of his pants and a smirk on his face. There was nothing awkward or hesitant about his stance or any anger when he gazed at Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, absentmindedly closing the door behind him. He could not tear his eyes away from Sebastian's form.

"I have a gift for you," Sebastian replied straightforwardly, "Come over here."

Blaine frowned slightly at the offhand manner in which Sebastian ordered him but decided it would be a losing battle to resist. When he reached a comfortable four feet from him Blaine halted and stared expectantly up at him.

Sebastian pulled his left hand out of his pocket and handed Blaine a black rectangular box. Confusion marred Blaine's features a he held the box, wondering what could possibly be inside.

"You going to open it or just stare at it?" Sebastian questioned.

Cautiously Blaine opened the box and revealed a brand new Ipod Nano. His jaw dropped in shock as he took in its shiny black surface.

"Why would….what is…" Blaine stuttered, his brain unable to piece together why Sebastian would buy him this.

"It's an Ipod," The grin on Sebastian's face was smug a self-satisfied, "You can play music on it."

"I know that," Blaine meant to snap at him but instead he shakily breathed it out, "I can't accept this. It's too expensive."

"It barely put a dent in my monthly allowance," Sebastian waved him off.

"This is still an inappropriate gift to give me," Blaine countered.

"Not at all," Sebastian's green eyes darkened and it sent a shiver up Blaine's spin, "An inappropriate gift would have been a cock ring or dildo."

Blaine was rendered completely speechless.

"Or maybe those would be appropriate gifts to get you."

"Why?" Blaine finally managed out when he pulled himself together.

"Because you lost yours," Sebastian stated simply as though it was a perfectly reasonable answer, "And you're going to need a new one."

"For my solo audition," Blaine sighs out but more in amusement then resignation.

"Scroll to your playlist section," Sebastian instructs, sitting down on the piano bench, "I have some suggestions for you."

Blaine side eyes Sebastian but follows his instructions not at all surprised by what he finds.

**Sebastian's Playlist**

I Want Your Sex – George Michael

Sexual Healing – Marvin Gaye

Darling Nikki – Prince

Need you Tonight – INXS

Love in This Club – Usher

Sex is on Fire – Kings of Leon

Closer – Nine Inch Nails

After reading the contents of the list Blaine shakes his head wondering where Sebastian gets the confidence to make someone a playlist of sex songs.

"Have I inspired you?" Sebastian questions with a suggestive grin.

"You know," Blaine turned off the Ipod down and carefully places it in his blazer pocket, "For someone who keeps demanding I perform, I have yet to see you do it."

Sebastian arches his eyebrow at this borderline playful side of Blaine he's never seen before. There's an impish smile stretching those lovely lips and a challenging spark in his honey hazel eyes.

He really likes this side of Blaine.

"I'll give you any kind of performance you want."

Blaine barely flinches at his innuendo instead he points to the piano behind him.

"I want to hear you play," Blaine dares but the underline tone of hopefulness takes the edge off his demand.

He takes a second to weigh his options, of whether he'll get anything worthwhile out of this exchange. The concealed eagerness beneath Blaine's mask shows that he'll at least make him happy, maybe even smile.

That shouldn't be reason enough but Sebastian decides to ignore his reluctance and just do it.

Without saying a word Sebastian turns around to the front of the piano, his fingers drifting across the black and white keys. He does not possess the talent that Blaine has with the instrument but his natural charisma will make up for it.

_Another constellation dies_  
><em>Do what you want, 'cause it's your own sky<em>  
><em>Just call me when the phone stops ringin'<em>  
><em>Thanks for coming by, I'm just glad I'm on your good side<em>  
><em>Where it's smoldering or freezing<em>  
><em>It's never all that easy to decide<em>

He plays the song with a practice ease of someone who has played it a hundred times. Thought he would never admit that to Blaine. The idea that he's the kind of person who lies on his bed listening to music would ruin his image.

_This is the land of a thousand words_  
><em>But it seems so few are worth the breath to say<em>  
><em>Except I'll be looking after my own world<em>  
><em>And you just keep on saving the day<em>

He lifts his head, realizing that Blaine is now sitting beside him. The thoughtful expression on his face makes Sebastian feel weirdly on display and not the way he usual likes to be.

_And that's the nature of the chase_  
><em>You fall so far behind you end up in first place<em>  
><em>Pass the torch, this time we're running<em>  
><em>To each's own regret<em>

Blaine can't help but feel transfixed by Sebastian's playing for the same unknown reason his eyes are constantly drawn to him. There's a grace and power in his voice as he sings each word but there's a melancholy buried underneath.

_I'm a gonna do everything I say_  
><em>But time is running out<em>  
><em>And now I'm on my way<em>

At the end Blaine has the desire to ask him to sing again but holds back. The pensive look on Sebastian's face is quickly covered up with arrogance.

"You better bring you're A-game tomorrow Anderson," he smoothly stands up and re-buttons his blazer quickly; "I won't share my solos with just anyone."

He winks at Blaine then makes his way to the large oak doors. He's almost home free until Blaine calls out to him the last minute.

"Thank you, Sebastian," the warmth in Blaine's voice makes his hand tighten on the door handle, "You're actually a decent mentor."

The retort that he wanted to say lodges in his throat, he takes the chance to leave the room and the unwanted feelings Blaine brings out in him.

Halfway down the hall he can hear Blaine play the piano and an unintentional smile tugs at Sebastian's lips.

* * *

><p>Blaine has never felt more nervous in his life.<p>

The room he's standing in front of is filled with twenty pairs of eyes watching him with interest. He can't detect any malice directed towards him but the fear of it lingers. His palms are sweaty and his throat has become thick like it's lined with cotton. A part of him is not convinced he's ready for this.

He wishes he had more time to practice.

He's afraid he's going to make a mistake.

He knows they'll going to hate it.

But another part, a quiet voice he' been ignoring for months, is thrilled to be performing again.

That is what he holds onto when he sits down at the piano, takes a deep breath, and then starts to play.

_It's gettin late_  
><em>I'm making my way over to my favorite place<em>  
><em>I gotta get my body moving<em>  
><em>shake the stress away<em>  
><em>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<em>  
><em>Possible candidate (yeah)<em>

The song starts slow with a hesitant tone, he imagines experiencing that moment of finding 'that person' on just a regular night.

He wonders if Sebastian is pleased with his song selection.

_Do you know what you started, I just came here to party_  
><em>But now we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty<em>  
><em>Your hands around my waist<em>  
><em>Just let the music play<em>  
><em>We're hand in hand<em>  
><em>Chest to chest<em>  
><em>And now we're face to face<em>

He ups the tempo, putting more force and eagerness where there was once disbelieving wonder. This part is about holding on now that you found what you wanted.

_I just can't refuse it_  
><em>Like the way you do this<em>  
><em>Keep on rockin to it<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the music<em>

He drags the song back to a steady pace. Each word that comes out is intimate and filled with the promise of giving inot what you desire.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_  
><em>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode<em>  
><em>What goes on between us no one has to know<em>  
><em>This is a private show (oh)<em>

Then he lets himself fall over the edge to release control and fully immerse himself into the song. Not caring about the perfect execution but portraying the desperation of the words.

_Like the way you do this_  
><em>Keep on rockin to it<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the music<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the<em>  
><em>Please don't stop the music<em>

His fingers finally halt against the keys when the song reaches completion. Blaine makes no move to raise his head to see their reactions. The silence that stretches out painfully long make increases his fears of rejection.

He should never have done this.

The song was a bad choice.

It would have been better if he kept playing alone.

A thunderous applause then shatters the silence and Blaine shots his head up.

All the Warblers are clapping and cheering with wide grins on their faces, the three members of the council are close to crying they're so ecstatic.

Everyone is beside themselves except for one, who Blaine's eyes find without trying.

Sebastian nods his head in approval at him causing Blaine to smile openly for the first time in months.

**AN/:** First, can I just say how overwhelmed I was by the level of response I got for the first chapter. Especially since I figured it was going to be minimal. To anyone who dropped off a review, favorite this story, or added it to your alert list I thank you. Next chapter won't be till after Christmas but before the New Year ^_^

Songs used (All that you can find on YouTube):

"Raindrop" by Chopin

"Land of a Thousand Words" – Scissor Sisters

"Don't Stop the Music" – Jamie Cullum Version

**Next Chapter:** Blaine anxiety of being close to people increases leaving Sebastian to suggest an alternative method to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine never liked being in large crowds.

He was fine performing in front of one but hated being amidst one.

Now after 'the incident' his aversion intensified to the point that even being close to several people unnerved him. Human contact was now viewed as a potential threat that he went out of his way to protect himself from. For this reason Blaine's blood run cold at David's announcement that they'd be performing at the Westerville mall for a charity event. Malls were packed full of people moving about and rushing off, it was impossible to avoid bumping into someone. He'd be completely surrounded with no room to breathe.

He was going to beg off but Wes insisted that Blaine needed to participate at a Warbler performance to prepare him for the upcoming sectionals. Blaine was finding that the only person who did not take no for an answer, other than Sebastian, was Wes. The senior council member took great pains to convince Blaine that no Warbler could abandon the team for any reason besides a terminal illness. Blaine relented only after Wes assured him that he was not obligated to perform a solo.

Despite dreading the upcoming Saturday for the entire week Blaine managed to actually have fun. Majority of the solos were handled by Nick and Sebastian. With their contrasting styles they managed to keep their small crowd entertained. Nick had a boyish charm that delighted the pre-teens and seniors while Sebastian's bad boy persona thrilled the teenage girls and morally loose middle age women.

Blaine had to admit he missed performing with a group, and took comfort in their matching blazers allowing him to blend in.

He was not quite ready to take back the spotlight yet.

Their forty-five minute performance flew by, in no time Wes was addressing them back stage.

"Well done everyone," Wes congratulated them with his half smile, "Nick just remember to focus on keeping time to the beat. And Sebastian…"

Wes turned his head to where Sebastian hung at the back of the group looking unconcerned about being on the receiving end of Wes's glare.

"Keep it clean next time," Wes folded his arms over his chest and spoke in a stern voice, "We are not hustlers, there's no need to strut about like we're for sale."

"That's a damn shame," Sebastian drawled giving Wes a dirty grin, "Because I'd love to see you shake that ass."

The group awkwardly coughed into their fists to avoid laughing out loud. No one wanted to further anger Wes or have him direct that near homicidal glint in his eyes at them. Blaine watched David grip Wes's shoulder in a silent reminder that killing Sebastian in front of this many witnesses would be a bad idea.

"Everyone meet back here in one hour," Wes said through clenched teeth, "If you're not on time the bus will leave without you."

Wes spoke directly to Sebastian with an expression that conveyed how much he'd love to throw Sebastian under said bus.

"Have fun," David cut in with a strained smile, "Don't get into too much trouble."

The group quickly dispersed either excited to roam the mall or wanting to leave before the blood bath started. Blaine quietly wandered to where Nick and Jeff were talking to a smug Sebastian.

"One of these days Wes is going to kill you," Nick warned.

"I look forward to the attempt," Sebastian shrugged off the advice, "To see Wes express an emotion other than superiority."

"That's rich coming from you," Jeff snorted in amusement, "To be honest you were dancing a little 'enthusiastically'."

Sebastian tipped his head covertly to the side, "Not without a reason."

Blaine twisted his head in the direction Sebastian motioned towards and immediately saw what caught his attention. A boy roughly around their age with shaggy brown hair was shyly watching Sebastian with hooded dark eyes. He did not seem bothered that three boys are curiously staring at him, all his attention was focused on Sebastian.

A flash of annoyance washed over Blaine.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Sebastian brushed past them; "I just found how I'm going to kill time for the next hour."

Blaine wanted to be able to turn away and ignore Sebastian chatting up the eager looking boy. But he can't stop watching them. Hazel eyes follow Sebastian's hand that travels up the boy's arm to rest on his bicep. Envy curls in his stomach as the two of them walk away with no space between their bodies.

It because you want to be that comfortable with touching, the cool and logical voice in his head states, not because you want Sebastian to touch you.

Of course, Blaine silently agrees, it does not matter to him who Sebastian decides to be physical with.

"Blaine?" Jeff pops into his field of vision both hands coming to rest on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine stumbles back not able to brace himself for their sudden closeness.

Jeff exchanges an anxious look with Nick at his reaction and Blaine can't help but feel guilty. Jeff is one of the friendliest of the Warblers, who is the only one besides Sebastian who is not afraid to be close to him. Blaine appreciates it since he had become accustomed to people treating him as though he was a deadly disease.

Now the blonde warbler has a kicked puppy expression which is entirely Blaine's fault.

"You want to wander with us?" Jeff asked nervously but becomes relived when Blaine nods in agreement.

For the next half an hour Blaine walked behind Nick and Jeff keeping his eyes on the people all around him.

It does not take long for claustrophobia to settle heavily on him.

All his senses become overwhelmed by the people that move about him on all sides. The white noise of conversations resounds loudly in his ears and he is unable to discern the words being said. The mall lights intensify unbearably causing Blaine to break out into a sweat over his entire body. His blazer is too heavy on his shoulders, his sweater vest underneath too confining making it hard to breath.

He can't focus on what is going on around him. It's all too much and all too distracting to keep straight.

A group of teenage girls walk by, carelessly knocking into Blaine's side not bothering to stop and apologize. Blaine jerks back unsteadily at the thoughtless touch nearly slamming into the person behind him.

"Watch yourself," The middle aged businessman growls at him in annoyance. Blaine tries to say sorry but the words can't pass through his thick and dry throat.

Blaine gathers himself shakily, attempting to block out the fear that everyone is watching him in disapproval of his behavior.

"Blaine? You okay?" Nick calls out several feet away from where they realized Blaine was no longer behind them.

Other than the panic attack Blaine feels just great.

"I'm going in here," Blaine gestures to a nearby store, darting away to avoid further questions.

The store in question turns out to be The Gap which has far less people than the main hallway. A sigh of relief courses through his body and Blaine can feel his heart start to slow down. He raises his arm carefully to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his blazer sleeve.

It takes a few minutes for him to gather his bearings. He stands to the side to avoid getting in the way of the shoppers who mill about the store. When his breathing evened out Blaine decided to wander through the racks of clothing until it was time to leave for Dalton.

His eyes briefly pass over each item not registering any of them, his brain still unable to properly function. This is why he's startled by the question from the Sales Clerk.

"Can I help you find that in your size?"

Blaine jolts out of his headspace glancing down at the pair of skinny jeans he's holding in surprise. He hadn't even realized that he ended up in this section.

"Sir?"

Blaine lifted his head to give an apologetic smile and politely decline any help then freezes when he sees who is talking to him.

The Sales Clerk is devastatingly handsome, the kind of handsome that belongs on the inside of a fashion magazine. Blaine takes in his high cheekbones and perfect squared off jaw. His golden blonde hair is thick and curly, artfully tousled to appear no effort was put into it. Intense ice blue eyes subtly flick down then up Blaine's body with a glint of intrigue.

This boy is totally the type Blaine would obsess over. If he was his normal-self Blaine would pine over him from afar until he gathered the courage to ask him out.

However right now Blaine wants to get as far away from him as possible.

"I'm fine," Blaine chokes out clutching the jeans in his hands, "Thank you but I don't need help."

Instead of moving off the Sales Clerk steps even closer and Blaine can feel his skin prickle in discomfort.

"I saw you perform earlier on my break," The Sales Clerk gives him an appreciative smile; "You were really good."

"Oh…thank you," Blaine mumbles out, mentally cursing that behind him is a wall of jeans leaving him no space to move.

"My name is Jeremiah," He reaches out to rest his hand on Blaine's arm, "What's yours?"

He wants to shakes Jeremiah's hand off but can't get his body to co-operate. The situation reminds him of another night Blaine was trapped and at the mercy of those who meant him harm.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

The two boys whip their heads to the left where Sebastian stands with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

His arrival would have given Blaine the perfect opportunity to pull away but Jeremiah beats him to it.

"I need to go," Jeremiah's eyes go wide in fear at Sebastian, "Inventory…I need to do inventory…"

Jeremiah nearly sprints away from them and out of sight into the backroom.

"I wouldn't bother with that one," Sebastian strolls up to Blaine like people often run at the sight of him, "Unless you're interested in covert, guilt ridden sex."

"You and him?" Blaine questions in a dazed tone at Jeremiah's abrupt departure.

"Two months ago," Sebastian leafs through several pairs of jeans, "Not exactly comfortable with the more physical side of being gay that one."

"Not everyone is as comfortable with that as you," Blaine snaps and instantly regrets doing so. However, Sebastian isn't offended but almost amused by Blaine's statement.

"Jeff and Nick have been frantically waiting for you;" Sebastian states in a calm tone turning to leave, "The bus is here."

"How did you find me?" Blaine wonders as he follows Sebastian out of the store.

"It was an educated guess based on your taste is clothes," Sebastian tosses Blaine a knowing smirk.

Blaine watches how Sebastian walks through the crowd of people, not even bothering to glance to see if he'll bump into someone.

"I figured you'd be busy with that boy," Blaine mumbles quietly but unfortunately despite the noise level Sebastian heard him.

"He got freaked when a security guard started following us," Without preamble Sebastian reaches over to tug Blaine over by his sleeve to avoid bumping into a middle aged couple, "I have a reputation at this mall."

A reputation Blaine is happy not knowing the details of and is glad when Sebastian does not attempt to talk further about. The two of them walk the rest of the way to the parking lot with surprising ease. Sebastian keeps close but provides enough distance occasionally preventing Blaine from knocking into anyone. Not once does Blaine feel overwhelmed or imprisoned by the bodies all around them.

The minute they rejoin the group Sebastian wanders off alone leaving Blaine in the care of an elated Jeff and Nick. The rest of the ride home Blaine thinks about the contrast between his two experiences navigating through the mall and what Sebastian had to do with it.

* * *

><p>"How's school going?"<p>

Blaine raises his head from where he was concentrating on scrubbing a pot caked with tomato sauce to where his mother watched him expectantly.

He decided to come home this weekend since he finally caught up with his schoolwork at Dalton. The last time he was home was three weeks ago but it felt as though years had passed. The house that he lived in since he was born had become a familiar memory, like revisiting with a childhood friend you hadn't seen in years. He recognized his surroundings but it no longer held a prominent place in his mind. The first day back Blaine had to re-adjust to the atmosphere of the house now that he was use to Dalton. Sadly the transition was made easier with his father being away on a business trip.

"School is fine," He replied with a half-smile, rinsing the soap suds off the pot.

"Are the boys-"His mother pauses as though she stepped on thin ice and was treading carefully, "Are they nice?"

The question seemed innocent but Blaine knows it's a cover for what she truly wants to ask.

Are the boys bullying you?

Do they threaten to hurt you?

Do you still feel scared to be around people?

"The ones I've met," Blaine places the pot on the drying rack without looking her in the eye, "The Warblers are friendly."

"The Warblers," His mother hums contemplatively, "That's the school glee club, correct?"

"Yes," he whispers softly, giving the plate in his hands all of his attention.

His mother says nothing, simply walks out into the living room leaving him alone in the kitchen.

He can't bear to see the disappointed or concerned expression on his mother's face. His unspoken history widens the gap of silence between them. The days he came home upset from the bullying he received for singing and for coming out. The performance the kids at school heckled at made worse knowing his mother was in the audience watching. The cuts and bruises might have healed but his mother could see them clearly as though they still stood out shameful on his skin.

The rest of the evening passed in a forced silence, with each party having words they wanted to say but lacked the courage to say them. At nine Blaine pretended he had a headache just to escape the awkwardness. His mother did nothing to stop him and is almost eager to send him off upstairs.

She walked him to the staircase, a sizable distance between them as though she was afraid they might touch. He turns his head to say goodnight but is startled by the tension in her body. The living room lamp provides partial light for him to see her features and it hits him that she is older looking than what he remembers. There are worry lines at the corner of her mouth and forehead marring her flawless features. Blaine knows with a sense of guilt that he put those lines there. She seems smaller as well, her already tiny frame slumping at the shoulders.

It pains him to see her like this. His mother was the kind of person that when she walked into a room it would become instantly brighter. People constantly remarked how beautiful she was with her long, curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Now she stands before him a pale imitation of her former self, burdened by the mistakes of her son.

"Please be careful," she speaks in a low voice as if his father was sitting in the next room, "You know how your father feels about you singing in public."

Blaine internally winced at the memories that occurred four months ago. After he was released from the hospital after 'the incident', not a night passed that his parents did not fight. His father particularly took every opportunity to argue, an intense anger seething below his typical collected exterior. The core of his father's anger was centered on his mother supporting Blaine in his singing and performing. The mantra that he repeated over and over was; if Blaine had played sports or taken shop class instead of theater then none of this would have happened.

Blaine had lain in his bed listening to these fights every night. Shame nearly crushed him like a physical burden for his mother having to take the blame for his failures.

"I promise mom," he whispered softly giving her a half smile.

The words rest uneasily with his mother, her eyes widening and becoming filled with worry. She raises her arm hesitantly forward, her hand slightly trembling as it reaches for him. An involuntary flinch surges through Blaine's body as her fingers brush against his shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispers out, pulling her hand back immediately, "Have a good sleep."

Blaine watches her move down the hallway and out of sight. A part of him longs to rush forward to throw himself into her arms like he did when he was a child. Whenever Blaine had fallen off his bike or been called a mean name he had turned to his mother to comfort. Years later he now knows his weaknesses had weighed her down.

Back in his empty room that contains none of his personal effects Blaine allows himself to relax. At least in here there is no one to impress or try to make happy allowing him to out to rest his constant performance. That's how it feels being back inside these walls, an actor playing the part of the perfect son his parents wanted.

The kind of son who played sports.

The kind of son no one would bully.

The kind of son that was straight not gay.

Blaine turns off the light and lies down on his bed. He's actually not tired but can't seem to motivate himself to do anything but lie in the dark. Soon it will be morning and he'll have an awkward breakfast with his mother followed by an uncomfortable afternoon outing with his father. None of these activities appeal to him but it will make his parents happy. With a heavy Blaine closes his eyes in the hopes that sleep will at least take his mind off tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>His body slams into the pavement knocking the air out of his lungs. For a second he has a brief view of the stars above before two dark shadows block it out. <em>

_He's terrified. _

_Minutes before he stood by helplessly listening to the screams of his friend. _

_He hates how those screams cut against the night. Knowing that soon he'll be making those sounds._

_Boots smash into his body repeatedly. They land on his arms, his legs, his stomach, his face, his ribs. He cries. He begs. He goes silent. _

_A pair of hands pull him up only to throw his body hard against a nearby wall. Through the blood and the tears he can see their smiles that glint like knives, full of deadly promise. He hopes that this is the end. That they hurt him enough. _

_But they haven't. _

_This time they use their fists._

Blaine claws his way out of his nightmare, gasping desperately for air. It takes him a moment to assure himself that he's safe in his old room and not in the alley where he was beaten. His body shakes uncontrollably and he can't regain control of it. His eyes water with tears that threaten to spill out and his throat burns as he chokes back his cries.

Then his cell phone starts to vibrate.

Blaine frowns at the sound that he's not heard in months. No one in his life actually tries to text or call Blaine. He fumbles in the dark till he grabs his phone then flips it open to read the message and finds that several have been sent to him.

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Sebastian

_Another disappointing night at Scandals. You know it's bad if I'm considering fucking a guy I've already had._

Oct 14. 10:15PM

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Sebastian

_Someone interesting actual walked in. Perhaps my luck has changed._

Oct.14 10:32PM

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Sebastian

_Never mind. Worst blowjob ever. My cock is still dripping in his spit._

Oct. 14 10:56PM

Blaine blinks several times in shock after reading the texts. First, wondering how Sebastian could even think he would care about hearing about his night trying to pick up men. Second, that he feels a sense of relief after reading them, his nightmare no longer consuming his thoughts.

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Sebastian

_Give me a call if you're awake. I'm bored out of my mind._

Oct. 14 11:03PM

Blaine debates whether doing so would be a smart idea. The less he is involved in Sebastian's unsavory activities the better but he can't deny the pull that draws him to talk to Sebastian. At the very least he figures it will keep him awake and prevent from falling asleep again. Back to where the nightmares wait for him in the corners of his mind.

After ringing twice Sebastian promptly picks up.

"I knew you were awake," Sebastian's sounds looser than usual, less smug authority and more laid back.

Blaine can hear the sounds of the bar in the background; an old forgotten eighties pop hit, the clacking of pool balls, the buzz of conversation.

"Well you were text harassing me," Blaine replies in annoyance that he doesn't feel.

"You love it," Sebastian slightly slurs.

"Are you drunk?" Blaine asks settling himself against his headboard.

"I don't get drunk," Sebastian sounds very serious but Blaine finds himself grinning, "Only sloppy people get drunk."

"Of course," Blaine patronizes which causes Sebastian to make a displeased grunt, "Why the sudden need to call me?"

"I'm bored," The clatter of the bar get fainter and replaced by the sounds of cars driving by, "The talent at this place has really become second rate. I deserve better."

"And I'm more entertaining?" The question could have been considered flirting but Blaine was actually taken aback at the idea.

"You always entertain me Anderson," Sebastian nearly purrs and an electric spark travels down Blaine's spine, "I'd been even more entertained if you let me have my way with you."

Blaine's mouth hangs open in aghast at Sebastian's bold words. The boy really did not even know the meaning of having boundaries.

"Of course that would involve touching you," Sebastian continues idly, "And we all know how you feel about that."

"I'm just not comfortable with it," Blaine replies, not liking the direction the conversation is going.

Sebastian hums non-committedly, "Why do you keep fighting this? What's holding you back?"

"That's personal," Blaine becomes defensive at Sebastian prodding into a past he's trying to forget, "And I'm fine."

"No one who is uptight as you is 'fine'," There is a muffled slam of a car door that cuts off the background noise, "You need to learn how to unwind."

"You need to learn how to leave people alone," Blaine bites out.

The empty static of nothing that each boy hears put them more on edge.

Blaine who is conflicted with feeling both anger and regret for what he said. Somehow Sebastian always makes him feel on edge and brings out the worst in his personality. With every conversation he has with Sebastian the carefully put together control that keeps his life intact starts to unravel.

Sebastian has never come across walls of resistance as thick as Blaine's. He's use to getting what he wants from people. But every time he tries to peel back a layer of Blaine's personality it's met with uncompromising opposition that borderlines on aggressive.

Blaine breaks the stalemate with a low sigh.

"I'm sorry Sebastian," Blaine's voice switches from irritation to forced calmness, "I'm just tired."

Sebastian is not interested in Blaine's apologies, he'd much rather know what's truly bothering him and why he can't express it.

"Right," Sebastian replies curtly, "Well I did wake you up."

"No…I woke up on my own," Blaine trails off, his mind somewhere else then talking to Sebastian.

"Blaine?"

"Goodnight Sebastian. I'll see you at school on Monday."

The line goes dead and Sebastian snaps his phone shut. For a minute he stares contemplatively out into the dark street going over their stilted conversation.

Turns out being the friend of Blaine Anderson was not an easy task to accomplish.

The experience was new to him for him; he had grown accustomed to seducing other gay boys not acting platonic around them.

It was not as though it was hard to get along with Blaine. After only one month of getting to know Blaine Sebastian grew to enjoy his soft spoken intelligence and warm sense of humor. On the plus side Blaine tended to get adorably awkward anytime the subject of Sebastian's sex life came up. Even in his lack of knowledge in friendship he knew friends don't usual talk about their love lives to get a rise out of the other. But he couldn't help it, ruffling Blaine's feathers had become his new favorite past time but he suppressed his desire to make a more aggressive move on him.

Wes and David never missed an opportunity to remind him of that. From the corner of his eyes Sebastian noticed their well-timed glares when he flirted too much with Blaine or when David gripped his shoulder tightly when he danced too close to Blaine during rehearsal. Given the chance Wes and David would have adopted Blaine as their son by the way they doted on him. Despite their love for Blaine that was shared by the rest of the Warblers, Blaine rarely spent time with them. Whenever possible Blaine left for dinner early or declined to play video games in the lounge because he was tired.

It was even harder for Sebastian to find opportunities for them to spend time together. Often it consisted of late afternoons in the music room or when they did homework. Out of respect Sebastian kept a relative distance but those rare times he found himself alone with Blaine he indulged.

He touched Blaine often, probably more than was socially acceptable, but always with a distance in mind. Blaine was still skittish about physical affection, so he limited it to his fingers grazing Blaine's shoulder to get his attention or pressing his arm against Blaine's during Warbler practice. The whole situation was rather pitiful considering the physical touches he committed in the backrooms of numerous Gay bars or the back of a strangers' car. In comparison his physical relationship with Blaine felt like a lame Victorian romance.

But he continued with it because deep down Sebastian could tell Blaine missed being close to other people. He knew that line of reasoning sounded like a creepy stalker justifying his actions but from what he saw it was hard to dispute. When observing Blaine he'd notice him reach out or move closer to another person, and then quickly pull back like he'd been burned or he remembered being burned. It only made Sebastian want to touch him even more, to see what Blaine kept hidden.

Blaine was coiled up tightly and it was hard to resist the urge to loosen him up.

At that thought Sebastian devised a brilliant solution to the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

**To: **Blaine

_Meet me in the exercise room in one hour._

Oct.16 4:15PM

**From:** Sebastian

**To:** Blaine

_Wear clothes you can exercise in._

Oct.16 4:17PM

**From:** Blaine

**To:** Sebastian

_Why, exactly?_

Oct.16 4:20PM

**From:** Sebastian

**To:** Blaine

_I promise it'll be fun._

Oct.16 4:22PM

Blaine stared at this message hard, deciphering whether he trusted those words. He had a feeling Sebastian definition of fun was different from normal, sane people. Agreeing to meet up with him could result in him getting into a ridiculous situation he would not be able to get out of. However, refusing would incur a persistent Sebastian who would not stop until he relented.

**From:** Blaine

**To:** Sebastian

_Promise me it's not illegal._

Oct.16 4:30PM

**From:** Sebastian

**To:** Blaine

_Boy Scout's honor._

Oct.16 4:32PM

**From:** Blaine

**To:** Sebastian

_I find that hard to believe._

Oct.16 4:35PM

**From:** Sebastian

**To:** Blaine

_I actually was a boy scout. Which is why in all aspects of my life I'm very prepared._

Oct.16 4:37PM

Blaine patiently waited for the big finish Sebastian was no doubt setting up.

**From:** Sebastian

**To:** Blaine

_Especially in bed._

Oct.16 4:38PM

A small laugh slipped from Blaine who wanted to groan in annoyance at Sebastian's usual sleazy personality. He wondered if Sebastian was physically able to get through a conversation without including sexual innuendo.

He texted out a confirmation to meet him in an hour then gathered his books and left the library for his dorm. Luckily his homework was light this evening thanks to the Warblers helping him catch up; even Sebastian put aside his blatant pursuit of Blaine to tutor him in math. It was one of the few exceptions he allowed himself to be alone with Sebastian having homework act as a buffer. Surprisingly Sebastian focused on the task of getting Blaine through algebra.

A part of him wondered if meeting up with him alone after school hours without knowing what Sebastian had planned was a smart idea.

In the end, against his better judgment, he decided to trust Sebastian.

An hour later with partial apprehension Blaine entered the weight room in the basement of Dalton academy. Blaine had only been down here twice since he arrived to the school for gym class. Both times he'd been here Blaine had felt slightly uncomfortable. At his old school gym had been the hardest for him when it came to bullying. At the start it was because he'd never really been a natural athlete and the other boys ragged on him for it. Then after coming out every time he entered the weight room or change room he was met with hostile eyes and hurtful accusations of him being a pervert watching them. Afterwards Blaine convinced his parents to excuse him from gym.

Usually it was swarming with guys working out and lifting weights but right now it's completely empty.

Blaine searched the room for Sebastian's tall form but came up with nothing.

The surge of disappointment that came over him was unexpected.

"You're late."

Blaine whirled around on the spot to where Sebastian was leaning on the change room doorframe regarding him in amusement.

The words that Blaine wanted to respond caught themselves in his throat. It was unfair that someone who half the time aggravated Blaine to the point of wanting to pull his hair out was so effortlessly attractive.

Sebastian's workout clothing consisted of a loose pair of black running shorts and a tight black wife-beater. Without thinking about it Blaine's eyes travelled up his arms perfectly defined with muscle then to the width and strength in his broad shoulders. His hair was not styled in with the usual product instead tousled naturally that most people had to work for.

"Sorry, still don't know my way around yet," Blaine fumbled out, hoping that even though his cheeks felt warm that there was no blush across them.

Sebastian moved in closer, green eyes taking in Blaine's baggy grey sweatpants and navy blue hoodie.

"I hope you have a shirt underneath," Sebastian said lowly stopping a respectful few feet from Blaine, "You're going to be working up a sweat."

The suggestive tone he used to say the last part caused Blaine's stomach muscles to tighten.

"What are we doing exactly?" Blaine asked, unzipping the hoodie to reveal a plain white shirt.

Sebastian's response took a moment due to his blatant appreciation of seeing Blaine's chest in a tight shirt. With a tilt of his head Sebastian nodded in the direction of the punching bag by the far wall.

"Boxing?" Blaine had not expected that at all, "Why would we do that?"

"Because you need tension relief," Sebastian informed him, moving to the bag assuming Blaine would follow, "And since you keep stubbornly refusing option A…"

Sebastian's green eyes lock on to Blaine's hazel ones making him feel pinned to the floor.

"…We'll use option B," Sebastian had a far too pleased grin on his face, "At least till you come to your senses."

"Don't hold your breath," Blaine scowled but followed him anyway.

"A man can dream," Sebastian shrugged like he hadn't been turned down once again, "Do you know how to hit?"

Blaine eyed the bag cautiously then turned back to Sebastian with a small shrug.

"Give it a try," Sebastian suggested.

Blaine blew out a breath of nervousness but approached the long, black bag hanging from the ceiling. The idea of learning how to use his fists was one that never interested Blaine; he had thought the sport to be excessively violent and brutal. In football he could appreciate that the violence held a purpose, but boxing was just two people beating each other down.

Blaine curled his hand into a fist, swung his arm back into a wide arc, and punched the bag with all the strength he could muster. Sharp pain travelled up his arm the minute his hand came into contact with the back. With a startled yelp Blaine clutched his arm to his chest and realized he barely made the bag swing on its chain.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked coming to his side, not even bothering to conceal his amused smile.

"Do you enjoy watching me embarrass myself?" Blaine countered, the heat of humiliation flared in his cheeks.

"You're definitely feisty Anderson," Sebastian commented with laughter in his voice, "That'll help you with this."

Sebastian circled around until he was standing directly behind him. Blaine felt the vulnerability of the position and shifted apprehensively on his feet.

"Relax," Sebastian said in a surprisingly soothing voice, "I won't take advantage of you unless you ask me to."

That kind of flirty comment should not have calmed Blaine, but he did allow his body to relax its taut posture.

"Punching is a matter of technique not strength," Sebastian voice was low as it ruffled the hairs on the back of his head, "The power of the punch doesn't come from your hand but your entire body."

Sebastian's foot nudged against his leg, "Stand with your feet shoulder length apart. You're right handed so step forward with your left foot."

Blaine followed his instructions precisely while using every mental technique to stop him from thinking about the warmth of Sebastian's body so close to his own.

Without warning Sebastian's hands loosely grabbed Blaine's hips. A sharp intake of breath passed through Blaine. He tried to ignore noticing how long Sebastian's fingers were pressed in his sides.

"When loading the punch crank your hips," Sebastian's hand directed Blaine to twist to the right, "Your hips turn when you throw the punch. The more your hips turn the harder your punch will be."

Those last instructions were given in a rough voice that Blaine should not have found attractive.

Sebastian abruptly dropped his hands and placed space between them. A chill slammed into Blaine's body once Sebastian's body was no longer there to protect him from it.

"Remember to zero in on a specific impact point," Sebastian's voice was aloof unlike the intimate tone before, "If you hit wildly you'll just hurt yourself."

Blaine stares at the bag that he had failed to punch properly minutes before. His hesitation this time was based on his fear of failing to do it right again or hurting himself. Blaine was not the type who punched or put up a fight. His natural reaction was not to be aggressive but to be passive. He knew the bitter truth that he was the type that ran away, that laid on the ground and took the abuse others gave him.

"Don't think," Sebastian's voice cut through his dark thoughts, "Just clear your mind of everything else but punching that bag."

Blaine curled his hand into a fist once more, this time using Sebastian's advice, he punched the bag hard. It still hurt but this time the pain was not sharp, and the bag gave way to the force of his body. His mouth open in surprise, Blaine gazed at his hand in a new found wonder.

"Better," Sebastian stated behind him, "But you need a lot of practice."

Practice ended up going on for nearly a half an hour. Blaine was fast becoming addicted to the adrenaline rush of using his body as an effective force. The pain in his hands dulled to an ache but Blaine kept hitting the bag with an unrelenting vigor. Sebastian had to eventually and literally pull him away, citing that he should not overdue it on the first day.

The two of the sat on the floor with their backs to the wall to rest, Sebastian had a couple of water bottles and towels waiting for them.

"You caught on quickly. You sure you haven't done that before?" Sebastian grinned at him before tipping his head back while he drank from his water bottle. Blaine's eyes darted away so he would not be caught starring at the moving muscles of his throat.

"Unless you count the fencing lessons I've taken since I was twelve," Blaine balled his sore hands into fists subconsciously.

"That'll come useful," Sebastian let out a dry chuckle, "If you ever find yourself in seventeenth century France. At least you can hold your own in a fight now."

Blaine tensed at those words. His hazel eyes darkened in anger as a frown settled on his face like the gathering of storm clouds.

"I not weak, you know,' Blaine whispered hoarsely.

"Who said you were?" Sebastian asked bluntly.

The veins in Blaine's had pop out from squeezing his hands too hard.

"I know what everyone thinks when they look at me," Blaine spat out harshly, "That I'm weak for not standing up against those bullies. For running away."

"Blaine," Sebastian tries to intercede but Blaine doesn't hear him.

"It's what my father thinks," Blaine's voice faltered and he felt tears burning at the back of his eyes, "I'm his pathetic gay son who couldn't stop a group of guys from beating the crap out of him."

"Is that what happened?" Sebastian asked evenly but Blaine is hastily getting to his feet.

"Now everyone treats me like I'm a broken doll that won't put up fight," Blaine eyes remained focused on the ground between them, "I know that's what you find attractive about me. You want to take advantage of that."

Sebastian regards the boy in front of him. His body is trembling not from sadness but a controlled anger that seethes beneath the surface, which is what Sebastian, always sees when he looks at Blaine. Not someone who is fragile or who needs to be handled delicately in fear that he'll break again. Instead he was someone who bottled everything up and his parts of himself because he could not handle the intensity of his emotions.

"I never thought of you as weak," Sebastian replied honestly causing Blaine to snap his head up to gaze at him with dumbstruck eyes.

"I can tell you're the kind of person who can take care of himself," Sebastian continued, "Maybe a bit tightly wound but not a pushover."

"Oh," Blaine took a moment to process the words he did not expect to hear, "I see."

"Actually, my attraction to you can be entirely blamed on your ass."

"You're unbelievable," Blaine groused but not with the usual venom.

"Seriously though Blaine that ass," Sebastian gave him a crafty smirk, "Is too perfect to be denied."

"It's just my ass." Blaine mumbles, folding his arms over his chest in discomfort.

"And the Mona Lisa is just a painting," Sebastian pushed himself off the floor to stand next to Blaine, "Doesn't make it anything less than a work of art."

Blaine stared at him sternly before the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"I almost got a smile there," Sebastian crowed proudly, playfully pinching Blaine's side.

"Shut up," Blaine shoved Sebastian's hand away, "What are you five?"

Blaine stalked off to gather his discarded hoodie with Sebastian closely behind him. Once their stuff was gathered Sebastian turned off the lights and the two climbed the stairs back to the main building.

"You know next time you should teach me fencing," Sebastian mused thoughtfully, "I do love a good swordfight with a man."

Throwing a blushing Blaine a wink, Sebastian walked down the hall to his dorm.

Watching Sebastian leave it suddenly struck Blaine while wanted to remain friends with Sebastian. Not because of his own perceived attractiveness or the shameless flirty. Out of all the students Blaine grew to know at Dalton Sebastian was the only one who did not act like Blaine was made of glass. He never approached Blaine by walkig on egg shells around him as though he might shatter with having the wrong thing said to him. He never hesitated to enter into Blaine's personal space.

With an amused but defeated smile Blaine realized that somehow Sebastian Smythe managed to break through his defenses.

Blaine just hoped that he would not live to regret allowing him to do so.

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you to everyone for the support I've been getting! It really helped prevent me from being a lazy bum this holiday season. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ^_^

**Next Chapter:** The chapter you've all been waiting for…Sebastian takes Blaine and the Warblers to a gay bar. Let the shenanigans ensue!


	4. Chapter 4

"I've decided we're going to a Gay club," Sebastian announced to Blaine over breakfast.

For his part Blaine almost choked on his eggs in surprise.

"Pardon me?" He sputtered out once he was able to swallow.

Sebastian, unfazed by Blaine's reaction leaned forward with clear intent on his features.

"This Saturday we're going to the club in Columbus," Sebastian smiled indulgently, "That caters to Gay people."

"I know what a Gay club is," Blaine groused stabbing his fork through his hash browns, "I can't go, I'm underage."

"I have fake ID's" Sebastian countered easily.

"The school won't let us leave for two days," Blaine shot back.

"I've already gotten us both a weekend pass from the office," Sebastian waved him off, "Any other objections?"

Blaine sat there searching his brain for any reasonable excuse why not to go. The task was harder than he hoped, especially with Sebastian grinning at him like he won.

"Why do you want me to go?" Blaine finally asked because it wasn't like Sebastian hadn't gone to clubs on his own, "Won't I get in the way of your sexual deviance."

For the first time since the conversation started Sebastian gave him a serious almost concerned look. It threw Blaine off more than the sudden announcement of hitting up a Gay club.

"Because since you've come out," He began taking his time to wipe his hands with his napkin, "You've been abandoned by his friends, you got bashed at your school, and you've become estranged from your parents."

"Yes, thank you for the update," Blaine responded in a tight voice, his stomach giving a painful twist.

"What I'm getting at is that you haven't experienced the awesome parts of being gay."

"I'm not hooking up with a random stranger at a club," Blaine warned though partially touched by Sebastian's words.

"We'll work our way towards that," Sebastian reassured him, reaching out to grab the last piece of toast on Blaine's plate, "See you in class Anderson."

The rest of the morning was spent trying to convince Blaine to go out to the bar with him via text messages. Blaine gave vague non-confirming replies to the first four texts then stopped answering all together. He claimed it was because the both of them should focus on school, but Sebastian figured that Blaine was running out of excuses. He'd wear Blaine down eventually he'd just rather it be sooner than later. The final push he needed to persuade him came in an unexpected form during lunch.

"We hear you're taking Blaine to a Gay bar."

Sebastian lifted his head up from his sub-par shrimp bisque, that was nothing compared to the ones you could get in Paris, to see he was completely surrounded by Warblers.

Nick and Jeff weren't a surprise but the three council members were.

"That's the plan," Sebastian replied uncertain why they should care.

"Can we come?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"All of you?" Sebastian questioned skeptically turning his head to each of them, "I mean Thad I understand since he's obviously gay."

"I-I'm not gay," Thad stuttered out.

"Jeff and Nick kind of make sense," Sebastian ignored Thad's protests shifting his attention to the next two Warblers, "You two have hetero-flexible written all over you."

"Is that a compliment?" Jeff asked a dumbfounded Nick.

"But Wes and David," Sebastian rested his chin in his propped up hand giving them a sly grin, "Possibly might engage in a night of drunken sex with each other. But otherwise I thought you two were on the straight and narrow."

"Is there a law that says straight people can't go to a Gay bar?" Wes asks coolly.

"No," Sebastian replies simply, "Straight women go all the time to spice things up. But one has to wonder why a group of straight men, excluding Thad, would want to go."

"Gentlemen, I must insist that I'm not gay," Thad tried again.

The group turned to stare at Thad with blank expressions before swiftly returning to the main conversation.

"I've never been to one," Nick offered with a shrug.

"I think it's important to expose oneself to different cultures," Wes stated, "To broaden our knowledge."

"It's a gay bar Wes," Sebastian explained slowly, "Not a natural history museum."

"Come on let us tag along," Jeff insisted again with hopeful eyes.

"But why?" Sebastian leaned back in his chair regarding each of them, "Honestly I don't think you can handle the gay bar."

"There you'd be wrong Smythe," David piped up, "My cousin, who happens to be gay, made me watch every episode of Queer as Folk. I 'am fully versed in gay culture."

"Well why didn't you mention that before," Sebastian answered sarcastically, "If I'd known you've watched Queer as Folk I wouldn't have doubted you."

"The mistake is understandable," David said graciously which Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes at.

"So what's your decision?" Jeff persisted.

Sebastian angled back on his chair until it rested on two of its legs contemplating his options. He'd rather not play the part of tour guide to a group of sexually repressed and bored preppies that would kill his game. On the other hand Blaine might be more willing to go in a group setting.

"Tell you what," Sebastian slammed his chair back down to all four legs, "You guys help me convince Blaine to go, and then you can come."

The relieved and assured smiles he got from the Warblers convinced Sebastian his plan would work.

* * *

><p>On a Saturday night Sebastian found himself walking down the street with five boys in tow. It went against his rule of going out to the bar alone. He found when he traveled in a pack his movements were restricted or he faced more competition. On his own Sebastian was able to travel more freely about the scene, picking up conquests when it suited him. Having to keep an eye on five virgins would inhibit his usual game.<p>

With that problem in mind Sebastian selected Prism in Westerville as their destination. Sebastian often avoided gay clubs that placed more focus on dancing to Lady Gaga songs than hooking up in the back room. However, he'd make the sacrifice since the other options were too intense for this group. Scandals in Lima had a defeated and lack luster atmosphere that was perfect for picking desperate, closeted men searching for brief encounters to relieve their sexual deprived lives in rural Ohio. While Dungeon on the other side of Westerville gravitated to the darker side of sexual congress that probably destroy these boys' sweet vanilla perceptions of sex. Therefore Prism with its colorful drag queens and upbeat soundtrack was the best choice.

Tonight was certainly going to be an interesting one.

One he should properly prepare them for, which is why waiting in line to get in Sebastian whirled around to address the five shivering boys.

"Before we enter I have rules on how to survive a night at a gay club," Sebastian announced in a serious tone that dared any of them to contradict him, when no one spoke up he continued.

"Keep it to a two drink minimum," Sebastian raised two fingers for emphasis, "Those who drink sloppily become sloppy seconds by the end of the night. Plus remember to drink water from a bottle not a glass."

Sebastian had to hold back the laughter at the attentive expressions on the boys' faces; he half expected them to start taking notes. At least they were paying attention.

"If any of you get picked up tonight play it safe," Sebastian turned to his left to point at Thad, "You especially."

"I'm not gay," Thad cried out exasperatedly but Sebastian ignored him to reach into his coat pocket.

"By safe I mean use rubbers," Sebastian tossed a small package of condoms at Wes, "Pass those around till each of you has one."

"I don't think we're planning on having sex," Jeff informed placing his condom hurriedly into his jean pocket like he was afraid of someone catching them.

"That's what everyone says," Sebastian responded in a level voice, "But it's not always the case."

"I for one commend Sebastian's message of safe sex" David proudly holding up his condom, "It is an important message of Gay culture that we should all adhere to."

"Anyways," Sebastian drew attention back to himself before David waxed poetically on the virtues of the condom, "Also never take anyone home. Keep it to the back room, parked cars or alley ways."

"You have sex in alley ways?" Wes asked disbelievingly.

"When I'm in a pinch," Sebastian grinned widely at them, "Lastly, what happens in the Gay club stays in the Gay club. So let loose tonight."

Sebastian quickly turned on heel when the bouncer called them forward. He'd given them his best advice the rest was up to them to stay out of trouble. Not that a little debauchery would be the worst thing help shake them out of their comfort zones.

Sebastian waited patiently for each of them to pass through with their fake ID. It was a brief moment of tension since Prism was more careful about looking for fake IDs than Scandals whose bouncers barely glanced at them. Fortunately Sebastian's contact came through with a quality product and each of them passed inspection. Next time though, if there was a next time; Sebastian would instruct Jeff and Blaine not to look like they were going through airport security with luggage full of illegal drugs.

Once they were gathered together Sebastian descended down the flight of concrete stairs that would lead to the main club.

The further they went down the darker it became. The faint purple glow of the black lights illuminated the crude words and pictures painted on the walls with glow-in-the-dark spray paint. The bass from the music inside thundered loudly and Blaine swears that the floors were trembling beneath his feet. The group passed one last threshold and into the club itself.

It's smaller than Blaine expected and completely packed with what seemed like hundreds of men. The lack of lighting, with the exception of the multi-colored strobe lights, made it impossible to get a distinct layout of the club. The air was hot and bears heavily down on him smelling of smoke and human sweat. Blaine began to stiffen at the idea of navigating through then dense swarm of bodies that took up most of the limited space. Without saying a word Sebastian grabbed ahold of Blaine's wrist and confidently led him through the crowd, not bothering to check if the others were following. Blaine concentrated on watching the back of Sebastian's neck and making sure he didn't trip into anyone.

After a few minutes of navigating through of what could be a dark labyrinth Sebastian suddenly stopped at a less occupied area. Blaine grasped ahold of the metal railing in front of him and looks down to the second level where the main dance floor was. Throngs of men of all shapes, sizes, colors and ages danced to the unrelenting beat, to Blaine's dismay some were even shirtless.

"A beautiful sight isn't it," Sebastian yells at him and Blaine could barely hear him, but there is no mistaking the wicked smile on his face.

"What do we do now?" Nick shouted when he came up beside Blaine.

"I don't know about you gentlemen," Sebastian is leaning against the railing all of his attention zeroed in on the dance floor, "But I just found my first trick of the night."

Blaine follows the line of Sebastian's gaze to a slender boy with sandy blonde hair gazing directly up at Sebastian. It stuns Blaine how all Sebastian needs to do is enter a room then immediately willing and wanting men appear.

"Trick?" Thad questioned with a tilt of his head.

"What is often referred to as a short term sexual partner," David informed, nodding his head to the beat of the music.

"Thank you gaypedia," Sebastian rolls his eyes at Blaine who can't bring himself to find the situation funny, "You boys be good while I take a short trip to the backroom."

"The backroom?" Jeff who is already full on dancing unlike the rest of the group but still manages to ask questions.

"David," Sebastian gestures to the senior council member, "You want to take this one."

"It's a designated room at a back of a club for men to engage sex in," This time David answered with a tone of slight disapproval.

"Are you screwing with me?" Nick asks with astonishment.

"Well I was going to screw him first," Sebastian pushes himself away from the railway with the thrust of his arms, "But I'll put you on my to-do list."

Sebastian leaves behind a blushing Nick with a playful wink before taking the metal stairs to the main floor.

"Is he seriously going to ask that guy to have sex with him?" Thad wonders out loud while the group watches Sebastian weave his way to his target.

"Sebastian is what you would call an alpha gay," David continues in a voice perfect for a Discovery channel television show on the mating habits of lions, "He selects his mark and won't relent till he achieves his goal."

The group watched in fascination as Sebastian quickly moved into the boy's personal space to whisper something in his ear. The entire time Sebastian is speaking his hands gently grazed up and down the boy's arms. Whatever was said is extremely effective, the boy now grinning eagerly up at Sebastian. The pair moved off to the back of the club till they disappear around a corner.

"That didn't take long," Nick stated in an impressed voice, "I wonder what he said."

"The less we know the better," Wes speaks up sternly.

"Let's go dance," Jeff borderline whines, "That's why we're here, right?"

The group nod is assent making their way to the dance floor.

"Blaine?" Wes turned to where Blaine is still staring at where Sebastian was minutes before.

"You go ahead," Blaine gives him a weak smile, "I don't feel like dancing."

Wes gives him a measured gaze, contemplating whether it's a good idea to leave Blaine alone. There is an almost forlorn expression on his face, looking out of place despite Sebastian's insistence that this was where Blaine belonged. Truthfully, Wes hasn't seen Blaine appear so lost since his first week at Dalton. Worst of all Wes's gut tells him that it's partly due to Sebastian's disappearance; Blaine is never adrift when the other boy is around to anchor him.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine doesn't hear him or pretends not to, leaving Wes to give up but not any less concerned. It's amazing to him how Sebastian can't see how badly Blaine's needs him. Whenever Sebastian decides to grace them with his presence Wes intends to tell him so.

Despite a part of him knowing that a boy like Sebastian probably won't even care.

* * *

><p>"Can I have your number?" The boy panted whose name Sebastian hadn't bothered to get.<p>

Sebastian took a step back to loudly zip up his jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and surveyed the dark room with mild interest. Inside these four walls where you could hear loud and unrepentant groans and the air was thick with the smell of sex, Sebastian felt truly himself. Sex was easy, sex was simple, and Sebastian was great at it. Which is why he never took the number of some trick in the backroom of a bar, it would interfere with his no strings attached lifestyle.

"Hey," the boy was now reaching out towards him still on his knees, "What are you -"

"Thanks for the blowjob," Sebastian pulled from his grasp and without a passing glance walked away. He moved swiftly through the room catching glimpses of men in the middle of various different sex acts. A couple even extended out their hands to pull him into their games but Sebastian was no longer in the mood. Leave it to someone to once again ask for some form of commitment from him to ruin his entire night.

Sebastian entered the main floor of the club where multi-colored lights painted themselves across the naked flesh of the dancers. The place was in full swing now, even more packed then it was when they arrived. He vaguely remembered that he had brought a group of tourists in that he probably should check on. He took a quick scan of the area, and sadly it did not take long for him to pick out Thad, Jeff and Nick who were doing a fine job of embarrassing themselves out on the dance floor. The three of them screamed straight virgins with their awkward hip shakes and waving arms. It was examples such as this that made Sebastian thankful the Warblers dancing was limited to shuffling and twirls, they'd never win a competition otherwise.

After five minutes of making sure no one was going to pounce on the three boys, Sebastian twisted his head to the left. Wes was leaning against the far wall arms crossed over his chest staring blankly at Sebastian. In short time Sebastian made his way to the head Warbler.

"Not dancing?" Sebastian jerked his head towards the others.

"I enjoy watching more," Wes replied simply.

"I bet you do," Sebastian flashed him a grin that Wes frowned at.

"Where's your other half?" Sebastian took the space next to Wes still scanning the dance floor; he had yet to spot Blaine.

"If you're referring to David," Wes drawled out, "He's currently discussing the validity of gender identity with a drag queen."

Sebastian laughed at the very thought of it but quickly silenced himself when Wes barely even smiled.

"Seriously now, where is he?"

Wes pointed across the room to where David was indeed engrossed in an animated conversation with a Tina Turner inspired drag queen. Leave it to David to have lively academic discussions at a gay club. With a shake of his head Sebastian turned away to continue his search for Blaine. A tiny part of himself was growing concerned that Blaine was not with the others.

"If you're looking for Blaine," Wes nudged his elbow in Sebastian's side, "He's up there."

Sebastian inclined his head back and is stunned to find Blaine standing where he had last left him.

"Has he been there the whole time?" Sebastian asked out loud.

"Yes, he has."

There was a subtle edge of disapproval to Wes's voice but Sebastian had no interest in finding what had Wes all bent out of shape. He needed to find out why Blaine refused to come down to the main floor. Not bothering to say goodbye to Wes, Sebastian purposefully pushed through the twisting bodies that were blocking his path to Blaine.

He slowly climbed up the metal stairs his eyes trained on Blaine the entire time. Blaine stare is fixed on the dance floor below but he's not focusing, he's checked out in his own world. Sebastian held back from advancing on Blaine which is why another man beat him to it.

Sebastian watches the scene in mild interest curious to see how it will play out. The man is early twenties, working the casual look with his unkempt brown hair and stubble across his jawline. He's a couple inches shorter than Sebastian but with a bulked up body of someone who regularly attends the gym for aesthetic purposes not for his health. He's dressed in a pair of worn jeans and black leather jacket. Not the type Sebastian imagined Blaine would be into.

The man stands beside Blaine not speaking or trying to catch Blaine's eyes. Sebastian knows the move; the man is testing out the waters while hoping Blaine will take notice of him. Sebastian feels partly smug when Blaine completely ignores him.

Thankful for the pounding bass Sebastian can easily move in closer without either of them knowing. He wants to hear what the man plans to do next to entice Blaine.

The man swerves his body to the left to get a better visual of Blaine. He dips his head to whisper something into Blaine's ear. The action startles Blaine out of thought he was lost in, who now stares up at the man with wide eyes. Sebastian can't help but admire Blaine's big, bashful eyes that he occasionally fantasizes about. What he wouldn't give to have those honey eyes gazing up at him with Blaine's down on his knees.

The man smirks, mistaking Blaine's lack of speaking to be a signal he's interested. His hand reaches up to grab Blaine's arm who falteringly takes a step back. The man shrugs off Blaine's obvious responses of dislike and continues to try break into Blaine's personal space. The expression of annoyance and part fear made an unknown feeling curl in Sebastian's chest. After two more unsuccessful passes Sebastian decided it's time to make it clear to this man that he is unwanted.

"Blaine," Sebastian sidles easily up to him wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, "I've been trying to find you."

"Sebastian," Blaine breaths out in relief.

Sebastian suppresses the burst of pride that spreads through him at Blaine happiness to see him. Instead he lifts his head up to where the man stands irritated at Sebastian's appearance and he instantly recognizes him.

"How goes it Clark," Sebastian casually inquires, drawing Blaine closer to him.

"Sebastian," Clark mutters darkly, "Haven't seen you in a while. Been good?"

"The usual," Sebastian answered off-handedly, "I see you're up to your usual tricks. You really have a thing for jail bait don't you?"

Clark's jaw clenches at the underhanded allegation.

"An honest mistake," He gives Blaine a lingering stare that instinctively causes Sebastian hold onto Blaine tighter, "I mean minors aren't supposed to be in here. What would happen if I told someone about that?"

With a considering nod Sebastian replies, "Well I could tell them this fascinating story about a guy I know who specifically picks up minors and brings them in here to fuck. I'm sure they'd like to know who that was."

Clark glares openly at Sebastian who continues to give him a friendly smile.

"Have a nice night Sebastian," Clark stalks off having lost both Blaine and the verbal match to Sebastian.

"You too," Sebastian waves him off.

The minute Clark disappeared into the crowd Blaine disentangled himself and placed a reasonable amount of distance between them. Inwardly Sebastian protested no longer having Blaine's warm body pressed against his own but outwardly he smiled indulgently at him.

"Having fun?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Blaine agitated twitch at the question.

"This isn't my thing," Blaine uttered in a low voice that Sebastian almost didn't hear him.

"You mean dancing, letting loose, and generally having fun?"

"I wouldn't call that dancing," Blaine gestured to the condensed crowd below them, "It's just horny people grinding on each other."

"And your point?" Sebastian countered playfully.

"It just makes me uncomfortable," Blaine's hands grip hard onto the metal railing in front of them, "Before that Clark two other men came up to offer me a blowjob."

"I think you're going have to get use to that," Sebastian chuckles under breath at Blaine's distressed reaction, "You're kind of a fantasy of a lot of guys, especially when you dress like a repressed librarian."

Blaine glances down at his outfit comprised of a form fitting black vest, purple bowtie, and dark slacks. He'd chosen these clothes because he hoped he'd blend in and be less conspicuous from the other club goers. Now Sebastian's words made him rethink his earlier decision.

"Perhaps I should have let Clark have his way with you," Sebastian continued in a light tone, "I know from experience that he knows what he's doing."

"Is there anyone left in Ohio who you haven't been with?"

Blaine flushed a deep red when Sebastian turned his green eyes directly on him.

"Sadly just you," Those dark green eyes trailed briefly up then down Blaine's body making sparks of pleasure course through him. Blaine ducked his head away unable to stand another minute of holding Sebastian's gaze when he looked at him like that. Like he wanted to drag Blaine away to a dark corner of the club and perform acts Blaine had only read about from the safety of his computer. Blaine tried to pay attention to the dancers below but the unmistakable heat from Sebastian's body was now inseparable from his own.

"You know I'd be more convinced that dancing wasn't your thing," Sebastian's mouth came right against Blaine's ear, "If you actually tried dancing."

Blaine's hands clenched so hard on the railing that they started to hurt. He bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from answering. It had been a long time since a boy asked him to dance.

"If I can find a song that you can't possibly resist," Sebastian's fingers traced Blaine's shoulder blades, "Will you dance with me?"

Blaine turns to silently gap at Sebastian because who seriously makes proposals like that?

Probably the kind of person who offers to be someone's gay mentor.

Sebastian, not put off by Blaine's double-take, flashed Blaine a confident grin before disappearing into the smoke and multi-colored lights of the club. He tried to keep track of Sebastian's progress to the DJ booth but it was nearly impossible to accomplish with the amount of people everywhere. He chewed nervously on his bottom lip, hands sweating in gut wrenching anticipation. The effects Sebastian had on his body were incredibly inconvenient, especially when trying to stand up to him. After nearly five minutes Blaine hoped that perhaps Sebastian wasn't able to convince the DJ until the familiar opening chords of a song cut through the club.

_Aggravated - spare for days_  
><em>I troll downtown the red light place<em>  
><em>Jump up bubble up - what's in store<em>  
><em>Love is the drug and I need to score<em>

Blaine seriously considered leaving, that calling for a cab and returning to Dalton was the best plan to avoid Sebastian. Because he was afraid that the combined effect of this song that was indeed one of his favorites and Sebastian's intense green eyes was going to be his undoing. He was halfway from walking away when he spotted Sebastian making his return. He advanced through the bodies of the thrashing dancers, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

Blaine noticed that a few of the dancers gave Sebastian appraising glances, some even tried to get closer to tempt him. However, Sebastian did not notice or acknowledge any of them but continued without even halting towards Blaine.

_Showing out, showing out, hit and run_  
><em>Boy meets girl where the beat goes on<em>  
><em>Stitched up tight, can't shake free<em>  
><em>Love is the drug, got a hook on me<em>

It made the muscles in Blaine's stomach curl and tightens in excitement.

"Dance with me?" Sebastian offered his hand out to Blaine, "Don't pretend you don't know this song."

Blaine hesitated then slipped his hand into Sebastian's waiting one.

The two made their way down the stairs to the dance floor. At the start there was a comfortable distance between them as Blaine ineptly swayed to the music. Blaine suddenly became very aware of his body; the location of his hand still clasped in Sebastian's, how their legs occasionally brushed against each other, the curls of hair that had fallen onto his forehead that he was too nervous to brush away. As the song progressed the two moved closer unable to fight the crowding bodies surrounding them.

_Late that night I park my car_  
><em>Stake my place in the singles bar<em>  
><em>Face to face, toe to toe<em>  
><em>Heart to heart as we hit the floor<em>

Sebastian's right hand then reached out to rest on Blaine's hip directing him so that their rhythm matched.

"Learning how to dance is very important," Sebastian didn't need to raise his voice since they were nearly flushed together.

"Why is that?" Blaine's nerves were buzzing and he welcomed the distraction.

"Tells people how good you are in bed," A cheeky grin spread across Sebastian's face as he spun Blaine around that ended with their bodies tight together, "So far you're screaming virgin."

A sense of light dizziness from the spin and the warmth of Sebastian's body pressed firmly against him. He wanted to scowl up at Sebastian but he continued to smile smugly down at Blaine making it hard to gather up the energy to be angry.

"Sorry to disappoint," Blaine mumbled dishearten.

"Don't be like that," Sebastian chuckled in amusement, "Just move your hips."

_Lumber up, limbo down_  
><em>The locked embrace, the stumble round<em>  
><em>I say go, she say yes<em>  
><em>Dim the lights, you can guess the rest<em>

Sebastian's larger hands then wrapped themselves around Blaine's hips and gently applied pressure downward. Blaine followed the direction till he was nearly grinding with Sebastian. He couldn't remember the last time he let his body go loose like this. He felt every nerve in his body become alight with electric shock as though someone flicked on a switch. The background of swirling lights and bodies disappeared till only Sebastian remained to ground him.

"That's it," Sebastian whispered lowly in his ear making Blaine's knees almost give out, "Let your body ride the beat."

Blaine was close to losing it. A dull ache expanded across his chest that increased the more he focused on Sebastian. But it was impossible not to focus on Sebastian who suddenly became the only person Blaine wanted to see; his green almost blue eyes, his arched eyebrows, the sharp line of his jaw, his soft lips.

Blaine wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

_Oh oh catch that buzz_  
><em>Love is the drug I'm thinking of<em>  
><em>Oh oh can't you see<em>  
><em>Love is the drug for me<em>

Then the song ended.

Blaine snapped back to a reality that came rushing forward. He backed away from Sebastian who let Blaine slip through his fingers without a fight. The two stared at each other neither able to explain what occurred and where to go afterwards.

"Bathroom," Blaine blurted out without reason, "I need to..."

He gave Sebastian a panicked look before rushing off the dance floor. Sebastian made no attempts to follow him even though a part of him wanted to.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pushed open the door that led out to the back alley. The freezing October air hit him unrelentingly in the face sending a shudder through his body. The cold was a welcome departure from the oppressive heat from the inside of the club and helped clear out his mind. Sebastian was in a desperate need to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him constantly since his dance with Blaine. The images in his head were sharp and detailed of the many things he wanted to do with Blaine. Normally it was centered on sexually positions but lately his desires started shift to PG activities. He imagined what it would be like to hold Blaine's hand or how amazing it felt to be the one to make him smile. He never felt this way towards any of the boys or men he'd been with and it was disconcerting.<p>

Sebastian braced himself on the cement wall of the building, trying to forget the events that transpired. Moments such as the strong urge to prevent Clark from making a move on Blaine, the light red blush across Blaine's cheeks when embarrassed or how amazing Blaine smelled when they danced together.

He let out a loud groan in annoyance. He really needed to start placing distance between himself and these thoughts.

His resolution lasted all of one minute when the source of his problems walked through the door.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out, scanning the dark alley till he found Sebastian.

In the dim orange florescent street lights Blaine's eyes were a deep brown.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaine walked forward, wrapping hi arms around his chest to warm himself. Sebastian purged any ideas of gathering Blaine in his arms till any thought of being cold disappeared.

"Needed a break," Sebastian said simply, inexplicably he started to crave a cigarette. He wasn't much of a smoker but it would give his hands something to do.

"Me too," Blaine replied shyly, standing a couple feet from Sebastian.

The two lapsed into a silence that for Sebastian was exceedingly uncomfortable. He wasn't use to not knowing what to say, to be without a witty retort or hurtful comeback was jarring for him. He was about to excuse himself to hurry back into the club to find a suitable distraction when Blaine spoke up.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Blaine spoke bluntly but there's hesitance in the way his eyes darted back and forth.

"Shoot," Sebastian replied against his better judgment.

"What does," Blaine shuffled on his feet reminding Sebastian of a nervous kid, "What does sex mean to you?"

Sebastian took a minute to think that over because no one has asked him that before.

"Sex is about getting off," Sebastian answered simply, "About satisfying those urges."

"So you're not interested in being with someone you love?" Blaine tentatively asked.

"I think sex is comprised of two parts. Physical and emotional," Sebastian stared up at the strip of night sky visible through the crowded buildings, "In my experience the emotional gets in the way of the physical."

Blaine pursed his lips in contemplation of Sebastian's words.

"I don't think I could do that," Blaine sighed out, "Separate the two as easily as you do."

"Then prepare yourself for a miserable life," Sebastian countered bluntly.

"Does it hate to be miserable," Blaine raised his head up to gaze pensively at Sebastian, "To be with a person you love?"

Sebastian returned the stare making note of the hopeful light in Blaine's eyes that appear almost green now. Those ever changing hazel eyes are going to be his undoing.

He wants to tell Blaine that he'll be one of the lucky one who falls in love, the kind of love that'll be simple and perfect. The man he gives his heart to will never hurt him or let him down. That he'll get that happily-ever-after he's so desperate for.

"Let's go back inside," Sebastian gruffly stated shoving his hands in his jean pockets, "I think I'm up for round two in the back room."

He doesn't look back at Blaine. He doesn't say anything to answer his last question. He doesn't check to make sure Blaine follows him when he goes back inside. He doesn't care if Blaine sees him dance with another boy.

He doesn't think about a pair of hazel eyes.

**A/N:** This chapter ended in a sad place didn't it? : ( Thank you once again for everyone's continued support. To those who favorite me, add me to their alert list, leave a review, or read the chapter, I thank you. Hopefully next chapter will be out on the fifteenth.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine's bullies from his previous school return! The Warblers head off to Sectionals! A first kiss occurs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **This chapter contains use of strong language and homophobic terms.

"Covoster?" The young, round faced baristas asked in confusion.

"Cour-vois-ier," Sebastian enunciated back testily, "It' a brand of French cognac."

"Ooooh," The barista replied in a tone that made it clear she still had no idea what he was talking about, "We have French Vanilla flavor shots."

Blaine quickly intervened by reaching out and grabbing Sebastian's arm pulling him towards the 'pick-up' counter. "He'll take his coffee as is," Blaine intoned ignoring the glare Sebastian shot him. The barista shrugged in disinterest turning to the next customer in line.

"Explain to me again why the Warblers hang out here?" Sebastian grumbled in annoyance as the two moved to the side to wait for their coffee.

Blaine smothered a smile at how Sebastian reminded him of a five year old being denied the toy he wanted with his scowl and hunched over shoulders.

"Sebastian this is a coffee shop in Ohio," Blaine spoke in a patronizing tone, "It's considered fancy if someone wants a latte made with soymilk."

"Courvoisier was the favorite cognac of Napoleon Bonaparte," Sebastian informed irritably.

"You don't say," Blaine humored him in a bored voice.

Sebastian flicked his eyes at Blaine in a considering glare, "I think I liked it better when my presence flustered you to the point of not speaking."

Blaine shook his head in amusement while grabbing his medium drip and turning to find them a table. It was mid-afternoon which meant the Lima Bean was packed with students from surrounding schools, including Carmel and McKinley. Blaine scoured the place till he found a round, two person table at the far corner. Blaine sat down and waited for Sebastian to arrive five minutes later carrying his coffee and an unexpected small plate.

"What you get?" Blaine peered over and was surprised to find two chocolate pecan biscotti's. It was surprising for two reasons, first it was Blaine's favorite guilty pleasure treat and second Sebastian hated biscotti which he called pointless, rock hard cookies.

"I thought you hated biscotti?" Blaine pointed out in confusion.

"I do," Sebastian agreed quickly pushing the plate towards Blaine, "But you like it."

"What's the catch?" Blaine eyed the treat suspiciously; Sebastian rarely did anything from the kindness of his heart.

"Have you seen yourself eat biscotti," Sebastian grinned wide ad wickedly at him, "Positively sinful."

Blaine's face blushed a deep red ad swiftly reached out to take a drink of his coffee. Thanks to Sebastian he'd never look at biscotti the same way again.

"This sludge has no right to the name coffee," Sebastian groused after finishing taking a sip from his drink, "Nothing compared to the espressos you can get in Paris."

"You're not in Paris," Blaine reminded him rolling his eyes.

"Believe me I know," Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, "This is by far the worst place I've ever lived."

"Where else have you lived?" Blaine was actually curious about that. Sebastian rarely, if ever, talked about himself.

"I was born in California. Lived there till I was five when we moved to Chicago," Sebastian raised his hand ticking his fingers off with each new location, "Then it was London, Hong Kong, Paris was the longest, now unfortunately Ohio." Sebastian then launched into a long rant about how Paris outmatched Ohio in every respect from the food to the men. Blaine partially tuned Sebastian out but enjoyed hearing the smooth cadence of his voice.

It had been roughly a month since their visit to the Gay club in Westerville which had permanently shifted the dynamic of their friendship. Sebastian seemed to be pulling away and no longer pursuing Blaine as aggressively. This coffee outing was the first in weeks in which the two of them had been alone together. It made Blaine realize how much he missed Sebastian's flirtatious teasing and sense of superiority over everyone else. Blaine was looking forward to spending the next hours with Sebastian when the only two people who could take away any happiness Blaine had walked in.

"Don't even get me started on the culture…Blaine? Blaine did I lose you?"

Sebastian took in Blaine's terrified hazel eyes and his hands gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. The expression on his face reminded him of a deer caught in headlights right before the car slammed into it.

He frowned when Blaine didn't respond and turned in his chair to see what had Blaine in such a state. Two boys around their age had entered the line for coffee. From what Sebastian could tell they were harmless enough. Their broad shoulders and navy blue lettermen jackets made it obvious they were jocks. The two of them were also painfully straight with their unkempt hair and their two size too big jeans. Nothing indicated why they would be a threat to Blaine.

"Blaine, who are they?"

Blaine didn't reply instead he pushed back his chair with such force it screeched loudly against the floor. Several heads turned to watch Blaine stumble to his feet in haste, not even bothering to grab at his bag.

"Blaine!" Sebastian called out to a rapidly disappearing Blaine, snatching up Blaine's abandoned book bag before following. He would have lost sight of him if one of the jocks hadn't noticed Blaine's less than subtle exit from the coffee shop.

"Is that Blaine Anderson?" The tall one with dirty blonde hair sneered out.

Blaine halted in his tracks at that voice but didn't turn around to face him.

"I think it is," the other shorter and less attractive one agreed in a voice with such forced pleasantness it grated on the nerves, "I'd recognize that stupid hair style anywhere."

Sebastian finally caught up, switching his attention between Blaine and the two boys. He had no clue what history lay between them that would have Blaine desperately trying to flee.

"So glad to see you've recovered," the first boy continued, "We had no idea you couldn't handle a little rough housing."

The two shared a rather unpleasant laugh that must have snapped Blaine back to reality giving him cause to push through the door. Sebastian side eyed the two jocks, contemplating going over and demanding what they had done to Blaine. But right now his priority was to Blaine, who for all he knew, was in the middle of a panic attack in the parking lot. He sent the pair a glare that promised future misery that only amused the jocks more. Their obnoxious laughter followed Sebastian as he left the shop.

The blistering November air hit Sebastian in the face as he scanned the parking lot for Blaine. There was no sign of Blaine walking amongst the cars or waiting by Sebastian's black 1967 Mustang. The foreign feeling of panic constricted his chest. The idea of Blaine being hit by a car as he stumbled out blindly into the road was not a pleasant one.

Over the howling wind Sebastian barely heard the harsh breathing coming off from the side. Sebastian twisted around to see Blaine crouched down on the ground against the wall, his head buried in his hands. Sebastian almost sighed in relief but caught himself because he was not the kind of guy who sighed.

"Blaine?" He cautiously approached Blaine so not to startle him. When Blaine didn't pull away in fear Sebastian took it as a sign that it was safe to sit down beside him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Sebastian leaned into Blaine's side and was concerned by the tremors that passed through Blaine's body to his.

"They're the ones," Blaine whispered softly.

"The ones?" Sebastian hated being this confused, not knowing what was going on prevented him from taking control of the situation.

Blaine swallowed hard, his arms wrapping themselves more firmly around him. It occurred to Sebastian that Blaine was attempting to make himself smaller and the very idea bothered him.

"I came out when I was fifteen," Blaine told the story in an unsteady voice, "I always been bullied but it got a lot worse."

Sebastian nodded, he already this part of the story.

"There was this dance at my school," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut like all the memories had come flooding back and it was too much, "I went with a friend of mine, the only other gay student at my school."

Blaine trailed off, burying his head deeper into his arms folded on top of his knees.

"What happened?" On a whim he reached out to grab Blaine's hand. He noticed how much smaller Blaine's hands were compared to his, yet their hands fit perfectly together. The thought was quickly shoved aside when Sebastian realized how cold Blaine's hands were and squeezed them to help warm them up.

"A group found us," Blaine choked out as if someone was suffocating him, "They…they beat the crap out of us."

Sebastian froze at those words. A part of him wanted to know how badly Blaine had been hurt while the other part didn't want to think about someone hurting Blaine. Blaine had gone silent, the subject was obviously too hard for him to talk about. Sebastian knew that at this point he was supposed to say something encouraging or give Blaine a comforting hug. He wanted to, especially if it meant Blaine would feel better, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Come on," Sebastian urged insistently, letting go of Blaine's hand to grab his elbow.

Sebastian managed to pull Blaine back up to his feet and direct him towards Sebastian's car. The least he could do for now was to get Blaine far away from here as possible.

* * *

><p>"Order, can I please have order." Wes slammed the gavel down hard enough to be heard over the murmurs of conversation. Sebastian leaned against the armrest of the couch that Blaine was sitting on. He tried to catch Blaine's eye but the boy was lost inside his own thoughts, and from the pensive expression on his face Sebastian feared that those thoughts couldn't be good. The room slowly quieted down as everyone took their place and waited expectantly for Wes to start the meeting.<p>

"Thank you," Wes carefully placed the gavel down and inclined his head towards David.

"As many as you know Sectionals are coming up in two weeks," David shuffled a pile of papers in front of him, "I know you've been wondering when we will select the Warbler to do our solo number."

"It was a tough decision," Thad picked up in a solemn voice, "There are a lot of gifted people in this group."

Sebastian snorted quietly to himself thinking Thad might need to rethink his definition of gifted. While many of the Warblers certainly have enthusiasm and could harmonize at the drop of a hat, he'd be hard pressed to call them gifted.

"But after taking everyone's audition into consideration," Wes finished with a confident smile on his face, "We have decided that the Warbler to help lead us to victory will be new comer Blaine Anderson."

A ripple of surprised words traveled through the room but is soon followed by a polite round of applause. Those closest to Blaine patted him on the back and shoulders in congratulations at the honor. Normally such a display of physical affection would put Blaine at ill ease but Sebastian noticed that Blaine was too stunned to respond. The boy merely sat there unmoving on the couch, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly in shock. No one else but Sebastian seemed to warrant this to be any cause for concern.

"We've compiled a list of songs for you Blaine," Wes continued accepting a sheet of paper that David passed him, "Tomorrow we'd like you to sing through each of them before we make our final choice."

"You're not going to let him choose his own song?" Sebastian asked in a condescending tone.

All three senior council members turned to glare at him they're movements all in sync, it almost frightened Sebastian.

"We've learned our lesson from last time," David answered in a dry and un-amused tone.

Sebastian grinned to himself, thinking back to fond memories of his first solo for the Warblers. The first solo the council granted him, he performed an unsubtle version of George Michael's 'Faith' that had many of the senior citizens up in arms. Sebastian personally thought that if he were in a retirement home anticipating the release of death, he'd rather a lively, sexually charged song to a series of melancholy Beatles tunes.

"Don't worry," he nudged Blaine's shoulder with his elbow, "I'll help put your own spin on it."

"That really won't be necessary Warbler Sebastian," Wes stated coolly.

"Oh, I insist," Sebastian replied firmly with a cheerful smile.

Wes and Sebastian engaged in their daily stare down match that after several minutes of complete silence reached no definitive conclusion. Wes simply hammered down his gavel again and moved on with the rest of the meeting. Sebastian smirked in triumphant that slowly lessened away when he gazed down at Blaine. Normally when someone is given the chance to be a soloist there's an expression of happiness, even tears in Nick's case that one time. Blaine on the other hand had the face of someone on death row waiting for their last meal.

A part of him wanted to reach out to grasp onto Blaine's shoulder in comfort but he refrained. This annoying desire of his to be physically affectionate with Blaine is bad enough, he's not about to make it worst by doing it in front of the Warblers. He found it extremely frustrating that Blaine didn't realize how his being sad made Sebastian feel helpless. All he wanted was for Blaine to stop looking miserable, so Sebastian could stop caring about making him happy.

He made a made note to corner Blaine later tonight and drag out what's bothering him.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't attend dinner that night. It was an hour afterwards that Sebastian found him in the music room. Outside the large, arched windows the sky was pitch black with the stars hidden behind the clouds. To Sebastian it felt like night came early in Ohio, even for this time of year. The room was cast in a warm orange light from the surrounding lamps that Blaine had turned on. His eyes had gone directly to the piano expecting to see Blaine there but found it unexpectedly empty. Confused, Sebastian searched the room until he found Blaine sitting at one of the dark polished wood tables studying a piece of paper in front of him.<p>

Sebastian sauntered over and wordlessly took the empty chair beside Blaine. Once settled in Sebastian leaned over to see what had captured Blaine's attention and realized it was the song list Wes had given Blaine earlier.

"'Hey, Soul Sister,'" Sebastian mumbled in distaste, "That's probably one of the worst songs I've ever heard."

Blaine shrugged awkwardly but had yet to lift his eyes up from the paper.

"I'd go for the Streisand number," Sebastian suggested offhandedly, "At least it's a unique one for a boy to sing."

"I'm not going to sing at all," Blaine softly announced, shifting his position for his arms to wrap protectively around himself.

Sebastian regarded him silently before pressing on.

"And why is that?"

Blaine frowned at the question, "I'm not good enough. The council is placing too much faith in me."

"Blaine do us both a favor," Sebastian sighed out in frustration, "Drop the humble act. You aren't able to carry it well."

Blaine's head shot up to openly glare at him. That was becoming a common occurrence between the two of them. Sebastian pressed Blaine's buttons until he couldn't hold together the perfect, well-mannered schoolboy routine. If Sebastian was being honest, he actually preferred it when Blaine was being his true self even if it involved pissing Blaine off.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine spoke like Sebastian had called him an offensive name.

Instead of directly answering his question Sebastian took a different approach.

"Do you know the difference between a talented person and a gifted person?"

Blaine remained firmly silent but Sebastian didn't require him to respond to prove his point.

"Everyone has the potential to be talented. You work hard enough for long enough you're bound to pick up a talent," Sebastian drummed his fingers on the table, something about being around Blaine made him physically restless. "Most people possess a talent in some form or another. From the mundane to the extraordinary."

Blaine was no longer tense with anger; his face had slipped into an anxious expression.

"Gifted people are one in a million. Whatever their gift is, it's a part of them." Sebastian paused to gauge Blaine's reaction but the boy across from him was so still it was hard to tell if he was breathing. "They can no more deny it then a person can deny breathing. It's what they are meant to do with their life."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut like bracing himself for a hit.

"You're a gifted person Blaine. So stop trying to pretend you're not."

"You don't understand," Blaine choked out harshly, "The people I've hurt...I never wanted it."

"Well too bad," Sebastian responded with a careless shrug, "You can't change that anymore then the fact that you're gay. The sad truth is that you're going to squander it, that you're going to allow some assholes to beat it out of you..."

Sebastian took in a calming breath. It had been awhile since he talked this candidly with another person on such a serious issue.

"Is just weak and pathetic, Blaine."

Blaine jerked back in his chair as if Sebastian had punched him.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Blaine whispered, voice thick with unexpressed emotions.

"Who gives a fuck if you disappointed me," Sebastian's fingers clenched into fists, "Or the Warblers, or your parents. How about you make a decision based on what you want."

Blaine abruptly stood up out of his chair, his body shaking either in anger or holding back his tears.

"I'm not like you," Blaine confided in a cold voice, "Who only thinks of himself. Not giving a damn about others."

For the second time Blaine ran out of the room. Sebastian noted tiredly that Blaine did that when backed into a corner, he ran away instead of confronting the harsh reality in front of him. Sebastian could have run after him and called Blaine on this, but deep down he knew he'd be a hypocrite for doing so.

Blaine wasn't the only one with the habit of running away from difficult feelings.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked up the familiar stone pathway that led to the two story beige house. For two years Blaine had come to this house nearly every day to hang out with his then best friend Aiden. Their friendship was not solely based on the feeling that they were the only two gay high school students in Ohio but shared common interests. Both had been in the drama club and dreamed of one day being performers though Aiden was more focused on dancing. They spent hours up in Aiden's room watching musicals from the classics of 'My Fair Lady' to the modern counterparts of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's 'Once More With Feeling.'<p>

At the start of their freshmen year their time together grew more serious when both of them became the targets of bullies after officially coming out. Blaine knew that if Aiden hadn't stood by him he wouldn't have survived at all.

With hands shaking with nervousness Blaine knocked on the front door. The last time he saw Aiden the both of them had been in the hospital recovering from their injuries, Aiden worst off then Blaine. He bounced on the balls of his feet until he heard movement inside the house, seconds later the door whipped open to reveal a surprised Aiden.

The boy had grown in the past year, his body longer and lither then Blaine remembered. His auburn hair was now longer nearly covering his bright brown eyes. Blaine skimmed over Aiden's fine features to the thin nose and high cheekbones. It jogged Blaine's memory of the crush he once harbored for him.

"Bl-Blaine?" The boy stuttered out in shock.

"Hey, Aiden," Blaine shuffled his feet uneasily before getting the nerve to speak, "Can I come in?"

Aiden automatically took a step back and widened the door for Blaine to pass through. The two of them stood silently in the foyer of the house not knowing what to say.

"Come up to my room," Aiden cleared his throat after five painfully long minutes, "We can talk up there."

Blaine followed Aiden's lead up the stairs to where his room was located. It was both odd and comforting to be inside the room that had once been Blaine's sanctuary through the worst time of his life. Aiden's parents had been much more accepting of their son's homosexuality and allowed him to decorate his walls with pictures of male celebrities and a large rainbow flag over his bed. If Blaine had made similar decorating choices his father probably wouldn't speak to him for months.

"So how have you been?" Aiden asked sitting down on his desk chair while Blaine remained standing.

"Good, good," Blaine let his eyes wander the room not because he was interested in the Zac Efron poster but because it was hard to look Aiden in the eye, "I've been going to Dalton."

"You're lucky to go to an all boy prep school," Aiden said wistfully, "Wish my parents sent me there instead of home schooling."

"I joined the glee club there," Blaine bit down his lower lip before finally looking at Aiden, "I got a solo for sectionals."

"Blaine!" Aiden jumped to his feet with an ecstatic grin on his face, "That's fantastic!"

Without preamble Aiden leapt across the distance between them to pull Blaine into a bone crushing hug. It reminded Blaine of the time in ninth grade when he got a part in the school's production of 'Sound of Music' despite freshmen rarely getting parts. Aiden was never the type to be jealous of Blaine's success.

"I don't know if I'm going to accept it," Blaine stated, his voice muffled against Aiden's shoulder.

"What?" Aiden immediately pulled away, grasping Blaine's shoulders and shaking him lightly, "Are you crazy? It's been your dream to sing on the stage."

Blaine's eyes flicked to the ground in shame not able to bear the idea of disappointing another friend.

"You remember how it was," Blaine said in a low voice, "How Mark and Tyler and their cronies bullied me for it."

"Screw them," Aiden grip on Blaine's shoulders strengthened, "You can't let those jerks stop you from doing what you love."

Aiden's words were unsurprisingly similar to the ones Sebastian spoke to him.

"What about the dance," Blaine's throat clenched painfully as he forced the words out, "What if it happens again?"

Aiden's hands dropped down to his sides as he became uncharacteristically quiet.

"Blaine," He started with a weaker voice then before, "I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't affect me because it does."

Aiden walked over to his bed practically collapsing on it, Blaine watched him with anxious eyes.

"I still have nightmares, I can't walk alone at night," Aiden's hands covered his face while he listed each one off; "Sometimes even going out in public during the day scares me. Like everyone I see is a potential threat."

Blaine nodded mutely, its painful to hear what his friend had to deal with on his own but he's grateful to not be the only one who consumed by the same fears.

"But every time I start to feel scared, I think," Aiden draws in a shuddering breath before considering, "I think that I deserve better. That my life is worth more than that. I'm not going to let some homophobic assholes dictate the terms of my life."

Blaine gave Aiden a weak smile as the tears start to burn his eyes.

"You're right," Blaine managed to choke out; "I just wish it could be a bit easier for us."

"It's never easier for those with a greater purpose," Aiden answered in such a serious, overdramatic voice that Blaine couldn't help but laugh through his tears at.

"You're going to be awesome Blaine," Aiden stated with full confidence, "You always were."

"Thanks," Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

"Onto more important matters," Aiden flashed Blaine a mischievous grin, "I want full details on the boys you've been with. Don't hold back because I'm literally in a no-man's land. So I need to live precariously through you."

Blaine pulled himself together enough to give Aiden an honest answer, "There's actually only one guy."

"Well? What's he like?"

Blaine purses his lips thoughtfully for the words to describe him, "He's arrogant, a showoff, enjoys driving me insane, always thinks he's right…"

"Yes, yes," Aiden impatiently waves him off," But is he cute?"

Blaine summoned up the picture of Sebastian he had in his mind; his angular but handsome features, the intense green eyes, his perfectly styled brown hair, the undeniable masculine lines of his body.

Blaine gave Aiden a shy smile and nodded his head.

"Excellent," Aiden clapped in excitement, "How far have you two gone?"

"Not far at all," Blaine shrugged,

"So you're just casually dating?" Aiden pressing until he got all the details.

"He's not the type to date," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Then honey," Aiden arched his eyebrow up in amusement, "Give him a little something, something to make him change his ways."

Blaine had forgotten how utterly embarrassed he got with Aiden's bluntness.

"I couldn't do that," Blaine could already imagine Sebastian laughing and soundly rejecting any of his attempts.

"Blaine I have some bad news for you," Aiden deeply sighed, "You are completely gorgeous and you'll have to deal with men throwing themselves at you for the rest of your life."

"You don't understand," Blaine attempted to articulate the horrible situation he was in, "He never holds back on how he feels. If he wanted to date me I would know."

"Blaine, gay men are still men," Aiden replied patiently, "Expressing emotions is not their strong suite."

Blaine pensively stared at his hands not knowing how to reply.

"Just put yourself out there. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Just the possibility of utter heartbreak, Blaine thought hopelessly.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian? Hey, Sebastian!"<p>

Sebastian snapped out of his daze to make eye contact with a concerned looking Nick.

"You alright, man?"

"Yes, fine" Sebastian responded shortly, angry that he'd been caught lost in thought.

"We can work on the project later," Nick offered helpfully.

"No let's get it over with."

Sebastian twisted around to find an empty table in the busy coffee shop so he wouldn't have to put up with Nick's sincere kindness, "I'm going to grab a table."

"Good idea," Nick smiled brightly, "I'll wait for our drinks."

As he walked away Sebastian mused that he would probably hate Nick if it wasn't for his enduring good natured personality. Even Blaine got fed up with Sebastian sometimes, which is why the two of them hadn't talked in two days. Sebastian tried to act like he didn't care; he certainly didn't regret confronting Blaine about his constant need to have a pity party. But the flash of betrayal in Blaine's eyes before he ran off caused a twinge of guilt.

Sebastian sat at the far table in the back. Not because it was the one he usually shared with Blaine but because there was less annoying conversation to put up with.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one with that plan in mind. The table behind him had a large group crowded around that had no concept of inside voices. Sebastian was planning to tune them out until he heard a name he knew all too well.

"I wonder if Anderson will come back here again," A familiar unpleasant voice commented.

"Probably not. He was terrified" the other replied with a snicker, "Probably ran off somewhere to cry."

The rest of the table laughed loudly.

"I kind of miss him," Someone stated through his chuckles, "Since him and that other queer left there's no entertainment."

"Maybe we can go to another one of his performances."

"Those were always good for a laugh."

Another round of laughter, Sebastian's hands curled into fists.

"I think he learned his lesson," The first voice spoke up when everyone calmed down, "On how no one wants him to parade around his faggot…"

Sebastian was no longer interested in hearing what he was sure to be a disgusting remark. He swiftly got up from his chair and made his way over to their table. He instantly recognized the two jocks he saw three days ago but they weren't alone this time. Not that it bothered Sebastian. They could have brought their entire football team; it wouldn't have mattered to him.

"Excuse me," Sebastian stopped in front of the table regarding the two jocks he knew with a cold glare, "Would you kindly shut you're useless mouths."

The one with the dark hair frowned up at Sebastian, "Who the fuck are…"

"No one is interested in what you have to say," Sebastian cut him off, "Despite it being remarkable that two secondary life forms such as yourselves can string a sentence together."

"I know this asshole," the tall, blonde one pointed at Sebastian, "He was with Blaine. Are you his butt buddy?"

The table roared in laughter at the insult but Sebastian didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Right," Sebastian spoke calmly, "I'd hoped a warning would be enough to shut you up."

"Get lost, cocksucker," One of the other nameless jocks that Sebastian could have cared less about sneered.

"You two," Sebastian pointed at the ones who had bothered Blaine, "Meet me in the alley around the back in five minutes."

"Yeah, sure" The dark haired one snorted, "So you can get a jump on us. Spread your gay germs."

"If you two fine examples of manhood can't take on one queer," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "I think that says something worse about you."

Sebastian moved off, not taking one single glance behind him at the table of furious jocks.

There was barely any light in the alley except for the dim yellow light of the street lamps. It smelled of rot and not the usual place Sebastian would choose to hang out in, but it would do for what he had in mind. The two morons came out three minutes later their eyes narrowed into slits and grins eager to cause pain. Sebastian barely paid any attention to them; he slid off his blazer dropping it across a pile of coffee bean boxes.

"Now what?" The tall blonde called out, "You want to challenge us to a duel?"

Sebastian continued to ignore them, loosening his tie until he could pull it over his head.

"Come on, Mark. Fags don't fight," the short, dark haired one chortled, "They run away."

Sebastian undid his gold cufflinks placing them in his pant pockets.

"Your boy Blaine didn't fight," The blonde one called Mark shot out, "He just cried and begged, like a girl. Isn't that right Tyler?"

Sebastian rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt to his elbows.

"Let's just get this over with," Mark groused in annoyance.

Mark advanced towards him not caring that Sebastian was still half turned away from him. He cranked his arms back to launch a punch to pummel his target to the ground.

Sebastian pivoted at the last minute and ducked out of the way. Mark stumbled from the force of his momentum that hit only the open air which gave Sebastian an opening. He tightened his muscles releasing more power as he directed the punch at Mark's upper abdomen, right where Sebastian knew a complex network of nerves was located. Mark exhaled harshly when all the air rushed out of his lungs and sharp shooting pains travelled up his body. He doubled over, clutching his stomach leaving him open for Sebastian to knee him in the groin. The jock, who probably weighed twice more than Sebastian, toppled to the ground like a puppets whose strings had been cut.

"You bastard," Tyler growled out in anger but Sebastian could see fear flickering in his eyes.

"You scared princess?" Sebastian taunted with a slow grin.

Tyler came hurtling himself towards Sebastian at top speed. The move was predictable and disappointing; Sebastian had hoped that these two would present a challenge to him. His attacker was now close enough to lunge himself at him, Sebastian launched a swift palm heel strike to the base of his nose. The jock screamed out clutching his broken nose, blood already running down between his fingers.

Sebastian ignored his cries of pain and forcefully grabbed him by the shoulders to slam him up against the nearby wall.

"You know why I'm more of a man then you?" Sebastian whispered in a low voice, "Because unlike you I don't go around beating others up in order to feel tough and strong."

"My friends are going to kill you," Tyler babbled out, the threat would have been more effective if his eyes weren't wide in terror.

"Wow, you really enjoy coming across pathetic don't you?" Sebastian barked out a cold laugh, "Only a weakling hides behind the safety of others when someone stronger than him comes along."

Sebastian dug his fingers hard into his shoulders causing the jock to cry out.

"Here's how it going to go," Sebastian instructed in a firm voice that left no room for arguments, "You're going to leave Blaine alone. You're not going to talk to him, you're not going to go near him, you're not even going to think about him."

"Oh yeah?" Tyler gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. Because I also have teammates who'd love to beat up some bigoted assholes," Sebastian leaned in close to make his last point clear, "The difference is I could beat you up in broad daylight, with hundreds of witnesses, but my family lawyers will convince any jury that you were to blame."

Sebastian pushed away from him hard that when he stepped back Tyler fell to his knees. Sebastian turned on heel to where he left his clothes and with unhurried movements put them back on.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Sebastian spoke in a composed voice as he straightened out his tie, "the next time you decide to mess with a queer, learn how to take it like a man."

Sebastian left the two groaning jocks without another word and walked straight back into the coffee shop. Almost immediately Nick popped up out of nowhere carrying two cups of coffee with a frantic expression on his face.

"Where have you...Sebastian! There's blood on your shirt!"

Sebastian tilted his head down to see that two thin lines of blood stood out starkly on his white shirt.

"It isn't mine," Sebastian stated evenly.

"I think that's worse," Nick breathed out eyeing Sebastian warily, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not particularly," Sebastian reached out to grab his drink and breezed past a stunned Nick.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing at the back stage of Westerville Central High School trying his best not to come undone.<p>

The Warblers were next to perform which meant Blaine would be singing his solo minutes from now. After his talk with Aiden, Blaine had accepted the council's offer to do a solo that he'd been working on for the past week. Despite the long hours perfecting the sound in every note and the expression in every word, Blaine was still nervous about going on stage. It had been nearly a year since he'd taken the stage, he worried that in that time Blaine lost whatever talent he had for it.

"You ready?"

Blaine turned to where Sebastian was watching him with sharp eyes that took in Blaine's pale face and the way he was clutching the red curtain separating them from the audience.

"Yes," Blaine nodded stiffly though his voice lacked any confidence, "Sebastian…I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"So now I'm worthy of your time?" Sebastian didn't sound angry but his indifferent tone unnerved Blaine.

"Sebastian it was never that," Blaine sighed and fought the urge to run his hand through his gelled down curls, "I just didn't want to deal with what you were saying to me especially since you were right about me being weak."

Sebastian's shoulders dropped down as he relaxed at those words, his face losing the mask of apathy.

"I probably could have worded it a bit differently," Sebastian reluctantly stated, "Because I never thought of you as weak."

Blaine stared up at Sebastian with startled eyes. Suddenly Blaine forgot that he was about to perform or that there was an audience of hundreds of people just ten feet away. All that mattered to Blaine in that second was Sebastian.

"Most people would have become angry and bitter if they'd gone through what you did," Sebastian for the first time since Blaine had known him looked uncomfortable but that didn't him from continuing.

"I know you feel like they took everything from you," Sebastian's eyes resolutely refused to meet Blaine's, "But you're someone who tries to see the good in others. I don't think that makes you weak."

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed out his hand reaching out towards the other boy.

"Warblers we're almost on," Wes called out, motioning for them to take their positions. Sebastian looked almost relieved at the sound of Wes's voice, quickly darting away without saying another word. Blaine stood there his hand hanging in the air where he almost touched Sebastian, overwhelmed with happiness and confusion.

Each Warbler took their position and waited patiently until the red curtains drew back. The first number they performed was a group one that Blaine had no recollection of once it was over. His mind and body went into autopilot that managed to get Blaine through the correct steps and sing the right words. At the end the Warblers finished in their original arrangement, backs straight and their hands folded neatly together in the front. The crowd gave an enthusiastic applause until the stage lights dimmed down to a deep blue.

The Warblers began to harmonize their opening part while slowing splitting down into two groups, each half drawing away from the other till Blaine stood alone.

With a deep breath Blaine cleared his mind of any thoughts involving fear or anxiousness until all that existed was the song.

_There was a time when we were down and out_  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over<em>  
><em>We let the bough break<em>  
><em>We let the heartache in<em>  
><em>Who's sorry now<em>

Blaine began the song softly and with hesitance that thankfully fit perfectly with the song's content.

_What , what kind of fool_  
><em>Tears it apart<em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow<em>  
><em>Losing you now<em>  
><em>How can I win<em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow<em>

The further Blaine got into the song, the more confident he became. It all flooded back to him, the love and joy he felt performing in front of an audience. Using his voice to convey the meaning of the songs. This one particularly told of regret and frustration and sadness about letting go what matter the most to you. Blaine knew that feeling from experience.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_  
><em>Played around<em>  
><em>What have I done<em>  
><em>I only apologize<em>  
><em>For being as they say , the last to know<em>  
><em>It has to show<em>  
><em>When someone is in your eyes<em>

The perfect melody provided by the Warblers gave Blaine the support he needed to let go everything he kept inside. To truly embody the song he was singing.

Forevermore that's what we are to be Without each other, we'll be remembering when

As the last note drifted off the audience clamored to its feet to deliver a thundering applause. The Warblers remained calm; they simply inclined forward to give the audience a respectful bow. The minute the curtain came down, all sense of decorum was tossed aside in favor of celebrating loudly. Everyone cheered and laughed, Blaine never in his life received so many hugs and pats on the back.

Blaine himself was between laughing and crying. He felt incredibly light, like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could finally breath again. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive.

Taking in a deep breath into his exhausted lungs, Blaine turned about until he found the person he wanted to see. Sebastian was standing off to the side, unlike the others Sebastian was not making a show of his emotions but Blaine could tell he was pleased.

In that moment Blaine experienced that familiar tugging in his heart whenever he saw Sebastian. If he was honest Blaine felt it the first day he met Sebastian in the halls of Dalton when the taller boy slinked around Blaine like a prize to be won. After Sebastian backed off and the two became friends Blaine thought it would disappear but it never did.

Whenever Blaine felt drawn towards Sebastian he made up excuses for it, he ignored it, he ran away from it.

He didn't want to do that anymore.

In the time it took to draw in a breath Blaine crossed the distance between them. Blaine unheeded the curiosity in Sebastian's green eyes and the arched eyebrow as he stood directly in front of Sebastian not saying a word. His hands shot out grabbing the lapels of Sebastian's blazer and drew him downwards till their lips met.

The kiss was a simple brush of their lips. In reality Blaine was sure it was awkward due to his lack of experience and Sebastian being too stunned to react properly. But the warm smoothness of Sebastian's lips and the scent of his aftershave overwhelmed any critical thought.

It ended as quickly as it started, barely a taste of what Blaine truly wanted. A soft sigh escaped from Blaine as they drew apart, Sebastian's dazed eyes coming into sharper focus. The two stood there while chaos continued to erupt all around them, neither knowing what their next move should be.

**A/N:** Thank you once again for your continued support lovely readers! I hope I did justice to their first kiss even though it was a bit of tease :P We are at the halfway point of the story now. Next chapter will be on the 24th or 25th of January.

**Next Chapter:** Sebastian and Blaine get to know each other's family better. Blaine confronts his father. Things heat up underneath the mistletoe.


	6. Chapter 6

The month after the Warblers won Sectionals flew by in a blur.

It was exam month at Dalton which meant the school practically shut down. Notices went up on the walls dictating that no excessive noise was to be made during studying hours, meaning the entire day. The common rooms that were once filled with students doing important activities like watching youtube videos were practically empty. Everyone had their heads buried in their books at the library or their dorm, to avoid distractions. Till the last day of exams the students walked about in a daze as they tried to memorize algebra equations and Shakespeare lines.

Blaine also tried to focus on his studies but found himself unable to give it all of his attention. No matter what he was doing Blaine's mind wandered back to the kiss he shared with Sebastian weeks ago. Since then the two had barely seen each other and while Blaine knew it because of exams it still made him nervous. His bold move had seemed right at the time but what if he offended Sebastian. What if Sebastian had absolutely no interest in him and just felt awkward on how to tell Blaine? It was fears like those that prevented Blaine from seeking Sebastian out or sending him a text. But he missed Sebastian more than he thought he would.

After completing his last exam before holidays Blaine was persuaded to get a coffee with Nick and Jeff. Blaine figured it would be best to get to know the other Warblers rather than depending on Sebastian's company. Besides their joy of having completing exams was infectious and he found himself eager to hear about their holiday plans. Blaine made sure to steer clear of what he would be doing for three weeks; he'd rather not the two Warblers feel sorry for him. Blaine would be attending his family's annual Christmas party where most of his relatives would either ignore him or make underhanded comment about his unfortunate choice of sexual orientation. Afterwards he'd have a tense Christmas with his parents where everyone pretended that nothing had changed within their family. Then his parents would leave for their New Year's trip and Blaine would be blessedly alone.

"It's hard to believe," Nick said suddenly when he put down his candy cane mocha, "The last time I was here Sebastian walked in covered in blood."

Jeff nearly choked on the gingerbread cookie he was eating while Blaine felt his hands involuntarily clench hard at the thought.

"Well not like horror movie covered in blood," Nick amended apologetically, his eyes shifting nervously to Blaine before continuing, "But it was definitely noticeable."

"What happened?" Jeff choked out in bewilderment.

"It was kind of odd actually," Nick picked at his snowflake decorated cup, "I saw him go over to talk to a group of loud mouth jocks. He left, the two followed behind, and then only Sebastian came back."

The table fell into a strained silence as no one could bring themselves to point out what probably happen. For Blaine it was because the idea of it terrified him and for the other two Warblers because they didn't want to upset Blaine.

"I'm sure Sebastian just gave them a firm talking to," Jeff laughed nervously.

"Yeah, totally," Nick agreed a little too eagerly.

"He got into a fight didn't he," Blaine sighed out in exasperation.

"Maybe," Nick gave him a flustered smile, "You never know with him."

Blaine lost himself in one horrible thought after another. Could the jocks have been Mark and Tyler? Was Sebastian seriously injured? Why would Sebastian confront two people Blaine had pointed out as the ones who beat him up? Did Sebastian just have no sense whatsoever?

"Speaking of Sebastian I haven't seen him in a while," Jeff commented, returning back to inhaling his cookies.

"His exams finished early," Nick replied, "He returned back to the stately manor about a week ago."

"Stately manor?" Blaine blinked out of his daze at those words.

"Sebastian has an amazing house," Jeff gushed with excited eyes, "He's thrown a couple parties there whenever his parents are gone."

"Probably throw a New Year's one," Nick nodded in agreement, "His parents are out of the country till the first week of January."

Blaine frowned at this new information, especially since Nick had known but Blaine had no clue.

"What about Christmas?" Blaine asked, not able to believe two parents would leave their son alone on Christmas.

"Sebastian said he's use to it," Nick gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Blaine brooded silently while Nick and Jeff talked about their plans. Nick was probably right that Sebastian would shrug off the idea of being alone on the holidays as no big deal. But it seemed wrong to Blaine for anyone to think that they weren't wanted. Coupled by the fact that Blaine just wanted to spend time with Sebastian who he hadn't seen in weeks provoked him to ask Nick a forward question.

"Nick? Would you mind giving me Sebastian's address?"

* * *

><p>The snow was coming down hard by the time Blaine reached Sebastian's house. Blaine could barely see in front of him with the white flurries blurring out the streets and nearby houses.<p>

In an odd way the snow came at the perfect time since now he had no other choice but to go inside. The sky was already turning to a dark midnight blue and while Blaine was a competent driver even he was uncomfortable driving through a snowstorm at night. That didn't stop him from sitting in the car for ten minutes contemplating his next move. He suddenly felt silly for coming over and had no idea how to explain himself without coming off as crazy. To pass the time while he dealt with his undecided feelings Blaine took in Sebastian's house.

In truth Blaine imagined Sebastian lived in a sleek, modern all white mansion the kind you saw in Hollywood. But this was Ohio and modern was not the usual go to design for houses. Nevertheless the three stories Victorian home was impressive. The structure was comprised of pale red bricks and multi grey shingle design for the roof. Each floor had nearly six large bay windows outlined with ornate arches. There was even a large turret that stood out like a tower had been attached to the building.

Blaine's hand clenched around the steering wheel as he resolved to go inside especially his only option was to freeze to death.

Once outside Blaine shivered from the cold as his hands and face instantly became numb. It took a while to make his way through the ankle deep snow and he shivered violently when snow slid down his boots. Finally Blaine reached the door and his desire to get inside out of the cold outweighed his nervousness. He knocked as hard as his fingers stiff from the near arctic weather would allow. The minutes drew out painfully long and Blaine almost feared that no one was home until the door swung open.

Blaine automatically inclined his head backwards to stare up at Sebastian but found he had to direct his gaze downwards.

In front of him stood a girl, no older than ten years old, staring at him curiously. He could instantly tell the girl was related to Sebastian with her green eyes, perfectly straight nose, and the curve of her eyebrows. However her hair was a dark honey blonde tied back into two messy pigtails, her face was also rounder and more heart shaped than Sebastian's.

"Hello," Blaine greeted in what he hoped to be a pleasant voice so not to scare the girl, "Is Sebastian home?"

"Who wants to know?" The girl wrinkled his nose at him is distaste.

"Oh well," Blaine was taken a back at the less than friendly greeting, "I'm a friend of his from school…"

"Scar?" Sebastian's voice boomed from off to the side, "What did I say about answering the door!"

"I'm not an idiot!" The girl yelled back before turning to Blaine rolling her eyes, "He treats me like a baby."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but quickly slammed it shut when Sebastian appeared. It was weird to see him out of his Dalton uniform and wearing jeans with a red long sleeved polo. The expression of surprise was also one Blaine didn't usually see on Sebastian.

"Blaine," Sebastian was able to manage out when he recovered, "What are you doing here?"

"This is Blaine?" The girl turned from Sebastian the back to Blaine with an understanding expression. She had a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Nick said your parents had left," Blaine was sure he'd be blushing if his face wasn't completely frozen, "So I thought…I wanted to see…I have no idea why I'm here."

Both Sebastian and the little girl had the same expression of amused confusion at Blaine failing to explain himself.

"Just get inside," Sebastian waved him in, "Before you freeze the house up."

Blaine gratefully steeped inside making sure to stomp the snow out of his boots. Inside the house was warm and Blaine shuddered in relief.

"You're such an idiot," Sebastian grumbled moving forward to dust the snow off Blaine's shoulders, "You seriously came to check on me?"

Blaine felt himself root to the ground at the light touch of Sebastian's fingers. It was pretty pathetic that was all it took to place Blaine under his spell.

He smiled sheepishly up at Sebastian and was thrilled when he returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Ahem," The little girl delicately coughed to get their attention.

"Right, sorry," Sebastian gestured to the girl with an annoyed glare, "This is my sister Scarlett."

"Pleased to meet you," The girl's disposition was now just as warm as the inside of the house

"You as well," Blaine replied back kindly while taking his jacket off.

Scarlett smiled coyly up at Blaine; she clasped her hands behind back in the perfect picture of innocence. Only the mischievous delight in her eyes contradicted her attempt to come off as harmless.

"I finally meet the famous Blaine," She grew more pleased at Blaine's confusion, "Sebastian talks about you all the time."

"No I don't," Sebastian cut in quickly.

"My mistake," her apology dripped with sarcasm, "That must be another Blaine you don't stop talking about."

"Scar," Sebastian testily warned in a low voice, "Don't make be bring out your baby pictures."

Scarlett's face darkened into a menacing scowl that Sebastian easily matched. The two engaged in a silent staring contest that made Blaine wonder if this was normal sibling behavior.

"Blaine," Scarlett abruptly addressed him in a bright and sunny voice, "Do you like Disney movies?"

"Oh…Yes," Blaine stuttered out with an unsure smile, "I love them actually."

"Wonderful," She clapped her hands in delight, "Sebastian just agreed to watch one with me."

"More like forced," Sebastian muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you like to join us?" Scarlett asked Blaine sweetly ignoring Sebastian.

"If your brother is okay with it," Blaine flicked his eyes to a tense Sebastian.

"You don't mind do you Sebby?" Scarlett made her eyes go impossibly big and sad in the most expertly done puppy dog face.

"Whatever," Sebastian conceded in exasperation.

"I'll go pick the movie," Scarlett announced triumphantly before skipping off.

"Sebby?" Blaine gave a soft chuckle once they were alone.

"Call me that and our friendship is officially over," Sebastian threatened as he turned to follow his sister.

"Not fond of nicknames?" Blaine subtly teased, trailing after Sebastian as they left the foyer.

Blaine took in the new surroundings as Sebastian led him down the hall. The interior of the house was skillfully decorated to be tasteful in an understated manner. With the cream colored walls, polished antique wooden furniture, and the paintings that adorned the walls that Blaine was certain were first additions.

"Not particularly," Sebastian curtly replied, "Only my mother and sister can call me that since I can't stop either from doing so."

"What if I want to call you by a nickname?" Blaine was internally relieved about how easily they fell back into their teasing banter despite not seeing each other for weeks.

Sebastian whirled around and gave Blaine a measured look.

"You can call me Bas," Sebastian offered.

"That's too harsh sounding," Blaine pondered thoughtfully, "How about Seb?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Sebastian sighed out in frustration, "But I doubt I can change your mind."

Blaine grinned widely not because he won the argument but because he'd missed how being around Sebastian made him feel. Like he was someone who mattered, like someone who could have an impact on Sebastian. That was what Blaine wanted most of all, to be one of the few that got past Sebastian's defenses and left a mark.

"You can give me a nickname if you want," Blaine graciously extended.

"When I think one up," Sebastian gave him a suggestive grin, "I'll let you know."

"Sebby! Blainey!" Scarlett's voice called out, "Would you two flirt later and get in here."

Blaine laughed when Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance at Blaine. It was hard to believe that Sebastian's equal was a ten year old girl but considering they were related it made sense.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was certain he was in hell.<p>

His 'darling' sister not only convinced them to watch "Beauty and the Beast" but "The Little Mermaid" as well. Sebastian scowled in annoyance when Blaine joined in with Scarlett to sing every song. Not that listening to Blaine's rich, velvety voice was a form of torture but after nearly four hours of sing-a-longs Sebastian was ready to pull his hair out.

"You have a lovely voice," Scarlett gushed once the end credits started to roll, "Sebastian refuses to sing with me, isn't that awful?"

"I'm sitting right here Scar," Sebastian grumbled on his way to shut off the television.

"So?" Scarlett shot back before turning to a bewildered Blaine, "Do you want to watch Snow White?"

Blaine wasn't given the chance to respond before Sebastian cut him off.

"Absolutely not" Sebastian ordered firmly, "It's time for a Disney intervention."

"Fine," Scarlett scowled at him, "I'm hungry anyways. Blaine care to join me?"

"Uh…Well…" For the second time Blaine was unable to give his opinion before Scarlett grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Blaine was realizing that spending the night with the Smythe siblings was incredibly exhausting.

Scarlett quickly pulled him through the dark hallways that made it hard to get his bearings in the massive house. The kitchen they ended up in was twice the size of his kitchen back at home. The appliances were state of the art, a large stainless steel fridge and a double wall oven. The cabinets and cupboards were a pale white oak, except the island in the middle which was a dark cherry wood. The amble counter space made it the dream kitchen of any chef.

"I actually don't know what we can eat," Scarlett said uncertainly, "Usually we have a cook but he's on vacation."

"Let me see," Blaine offered, opening the refrigerator to inspect the contents. It was nearly brimming with food so at least no one in the house would starve.

"Can you cook?" Scarlett questioned.

"A little," Blaine amended because he certainly wasn't a gourmet chef nor did he have a passion for cooking. But his parents often left him on his own which meant he picked up a few easy recipes for whenever he got tired of takeout.

"Sebastian can't even make pancakes," Her mouth quirked in amusement watching him.

"How about crepes?" Blaine suggested, after taking a quick inventory of the fruit they had.

The delighted smile that spread across Scarlett's face instantly warmed Blaine.

After moving about the massive kitchen to collect all the ingredients the two sat down on the stools around the island to cut fruit. It had been awhile since Blaine had the pleasure of another person's company while cooking. He use to help out his mother a lot as a child but when he got older his father became critical of it. He told Blaine that he shouldn't waste his time on hobbies like cooking and singing instead he should focus on what other boys were doing.

"He likes you," Scarlett spoke up in a sing-song voice of someone who knew a secret, "I can tell."

Blaine took a second to process her words and what she meant by them.

"Sebastian and I are friends," He continued to slice up his pile of strawberries; "Of course he likes me."

"Not in that way," She waved her knife about which made Blaine nervous, "I mean he has a crush on you."

Blaine snorted at the idea of Sebastian Smythe having a crush on anyone. He'd probably think such feelings as childish and beneath him.

"I know my brother," Scarlett continued to press not backing down, "I've never seen him act this way."

"What do you mean?" Blaine knew it was sad to be asking a ten year old to clarify his love live, but he needed to know. Sebastian was such an enigma to him he spent most of his time trying to figure out where Sebastian was coming from.

"He was happy you came over," She gave him a sympathetic look for his cluelessness, "That you thought about him and was worried."

"Oh," Blaine said blankly. He never thought of it that way, he was certain Sebastian would be annoyed with anyone showing concern for him.

"He's been wanting to talk to you," She continued "I see him stare at his phone with this serious expression when he thinks I'm not around."

She attempted to imitate the expression that Blaine would have found adorable if he wasn't shocked that Sebastian would do such a thing.

"It's probably not about me," Blaine tried to explain but he wasn't so sure.

"I got close enough to see one time," She playfully smiled at him, "And he was staring at your name and your number."

Blaine dropped his hands on the table; cutting strawberries no longer a priority for him. Could it be true? Or maybe it was a coincidence. There was no possible way Sebastian had those kinds of feelings for Blaine. The ones that Sebastian explicitly said he was against that night in the alley.

"What are you two doing in here?" Sebastian walked into the kitchen, his critical eyes taking in the chopped up fruit.

"Blaine's making crepes," Scarlett answered easily while Blaine couldn't bring himself to stare up at Sebastian directly. How pathetic was it that a ten year old could keep her cool better than him?

"Crepes? Really? You are so gay," Sebastian shook his head while laughing as he approached Blaine. He stopped directly behind him to reach for one of the uncut strawberries. The action made Blaine blush in embarrassment, his body tingling at the sudden presence of Sebastian's body heat and the smell of his cologne.

"At least Blaine is a fun gay," Scarlett pointed out, "Unlike you."

"There are many satisfied men out there who would protest that statement," He popped the strawberry in his mouth, twisting his head downwards to wink at Blaine, "I'm a very fun gay."

For the rest of the making of and the eating of dinner Blaine went out of his way to avoid Sebastian. Until he could cool himself down.

* * *

><p>At eleven Sebastian finally declared that their Disney movie marathon was finished.<p>

Scarlett openly protested his decision but after underhanded threats on his part she stomped back upstairs.

"She's such a pain sometimes," Sebastian groaned, head tilted towards the ceiling until he heard her door slam.

"I wonder where she gets that from," Blaine replied dryly.

"Very funny," Sebastian then turned his gaze to Blaine in a calculating stare, "So what am 'I going to do with you?"

"P-pardon?" Blaine's eyes went wide especially when Sebastian slowly grinned at him.

"I meant that I can't let you drive home," Sebastian stood up from the couch and held his hand out to Blaine, "Guess you'll be bunking with me tonight."

Blaine simply nodded in assent not trusting his voice at the moment. He remained silent when Sebastian led him down the hall to the main floor where a slightly curved marble staircase with iron rails led upstairs. He wanted to ask why Sebastian didn't put him in one of the guest rooms or left him downstairs on the couch but left it alone. A part of him didn't want to push his luck when it came to Sebastian. Regardless of his conversation with Scarlett earlier, Blaine seriously doubted that Sebastian felt anything beyond friendship for him.

Sebastian opened the last door when they reached the end of the hall and gestured for Blaine to enter. The room was exactly what Blaine expected from Sebastian. Unlike the rest of the house that matched classic with luxury in its design this room was modern cotemporary. Sebastian took the minimalist approach with the layout of the room. His furniture was basic in design and all painted black, from the dresser to the bedside table even the bedframe. In the back corner was a steel framed desk with a glass top that just had a laptop resting on it. The room had very little in the way of personal effects. Sebastian was not one for clutter, or any knickknacks that people tend to collect over the years. There was just one picture on his bedside table of him and Scarlett both dressed in fancy evening wear. The only splash of color in the room was the bedspread which was a dark wine red.

"You're going to need something to sleep in," Sebastian observed interrupting Blaine's exploration of his room.

Sebastian walked over to the dresser pulled open the top drawer and quickly retrieved a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Here," He tossed them carelessly over to Blaine, "You can go change in the bathroom or out here with me."

Blaine quickly made a beeline to the ensuite bathroom to the side ignoring Sebastian's chuckle at his escape. Once inside the all-white bathroom Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He took a second to wrap his mind around the fact that he was staying the night with the boy he had a crush on, who was currently in a state of undress in the next room. Nothing in life prepared him for this.

Blaine decided to quickly get change before Sebastian thought he was some kind of freak for taking forever in the bathroom. He folded his clothes up neatly as he took each article off, then finally put on Sebastian's. The pants were far too long for his legs and Blaine had to roll them up several times in order to avoid tripping. The sweatshirt was equally baggy on him, though fortunately not in the length but just the width. He took a second to relish in the clothes that smelled of laundry detergent and Sebastian's own specific scent. He never thought such a thing would be a turn on for him.

Blaine managed to pull himself together enough to open the door and step back into the room. He found Sebastian on his bed, in the sit up position; his laptop was resting on his legs. To Blaine's surprised he was wearing a pair of large black framed glasses that would have looked dorky on anyone else but on him it was devastatingly sexy. Thankfully Sebastian was wearing the same attire as Blaine only it actually fit his long frame.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Sebastian affirmed when Blaine walked closer, "I usually sleep in just my briefs but I took pity on you."

Blaine was suddenly flooded with images of Sebastian in the same position but wearing next to nothing. It made his face flush hotly and he was certain his cheeks were a dark red. Unfortunately in that minute Sebastian decided to raise his head to take in Blaine's flustered appearance.

"Or maybe I should say unlucky?"

Blaine tried to take no notice on how Sebastian's voice had dipped down lower when he said those words and instead focused on getting to the bed without acting like a fool.

"Shut up," He grumbled as he settled down on top of the bed.

Sebastian continued to type at his computer but Blaine didn't mind. It was alarming to him how comfortable they were around each other. He almost drifted off if one thought wasn't constantly nagging on his mind.

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked hastily like he was afraid he would lose his nerve, "Fight Mark and Tyler?"

Sebastian's eyes blinked rapidly but other than that his face didn't reveal any reaction.

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian asked in a light tone, his attention still on his computer.

Blaine wanted to point out that friends didn't usually go around beating up other people for them. Blaine wanted to know why he cared enough to do it. Why he was important enough to protect. But he knew the likelihood of Sebastian answering any of those questions was slim. So he asked the one question Blaine knew Sebastian would answer.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

Sebastian gave him a puzzled frown as though that was the last question he expected.

"My father signed me up for classes when I was thirteen." Sebastian shut his computer down and took off his glasses placing them on his bedside table.

"Really? That's kind of cool," Blaine offered though he reflected that the way Sebastian worded it was strange. Like Sebastian wasn't given a choice in the matter.

Sebastian slid down until he was lying on his back, starring up towards the ceiling.

"He wanted to make sure I could defend myself," Sebastian continued in a nonchalant voice.

"From what?" Blaine turned onto his side to get a better look at Sebastian's profile.

"I had just come out to my parents," Sebastian's body was tense despite the neutral expression on his face, "My father wanted to make sure no one would mistake gay for being weak."

"Oh," Blaine tried to decipher the full implication of Sebastian's words, "I guess he was concerned for you."

"You always see the good in people, don't you?" Sebastian laughed mirthlessly.

Blaine lay there speechless not knowing how to respond.

"My father could accept a gay son but not a weak one," Sebastian whispered in a tight voice, "He has high expectations of what kind of man he wants me to be."

"Sebastian" Blaine shuffled his body closer to provide any kind of comfort he could.

"But that's parents, right?" Sebastian commented bitterly, "They have this idea of who they want you to be regardless of who you are."

"I find it hard to believe that you would let anyone tell you who you are," Blaine gave him a faint smile.

"Because I smarten up," Sebastian's eyes became hard and filled with conviction, "I realized people always want something from you. That it doesn't matter what you want."

"Not everyone," Blaine spoke softly and earnestly.

"What about you Anderson?" Sebastian sneered, "Mommy and daddy completely fine with whom you are?"

Blaine flinched at those brutal words especially since they were true.

"No. Not really," Blaine's fingers picked at the comforter beneath them, "My father particularly…I don't think I'm what he wanted for a son."

"Then screw him," Sebastian snapped tersely, "It's not your job to be what he wanted."

"But he's my dad," Blaine sighed out, "I just can't cut him out of my life."

"Even if he forced you to give up what makes you happy?" Sebastian's voice lost its previous harshness but it remained firm, "Like performing?"

"What you're saying makes sense," Blaine closed his eyes trying to hold himself together, "But it's not that easy."

Blaine expected Sebastian to rant on how spineless he was being or even get up to leave in disgust. What he did not anticipate was for Sebastian to wrap his arm around Blaine's waist and draw him into a close hug. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when Sebastian rested his chin in top of his head.

"It's okay. I'm sorry alright," Sebastian mumbled quietly, "Just please don't cry on me."

Blaine nodded his head in assent and burrowed deeper into his embrace. It had been awhile since someone held him like this.

"You're right," Sebastian spoke in a soothing tone, "I do have people who accept me. There's Scarlett as much as she's a pain in my butt and then there's you."

Blaine smiled wide in relief, though he was grateful Sebastian couldn't see because he'd probably tease him for it.

"It just annoys me when you don't stick up for yourself. I don't why but it does."

Blaine swallowed thickly, knowing that Sebastian was right.

"I know," He pulled back enough to stare up into Sebastian's eyes, "I need to stop doing that, right now."

"No offense," Sebastian drew his arm back to his side, "You need to do more than just saying you will."

"Okay then," Blaine drew himself up to Sebastian's challenge, "Then how about you come to my parents annual Christmas party."

"And how does drinking eggnog and listening to Christmas carols, stick it to your parents?"

"As my date," Blaine clarified smugly.

Sebastian couldn't hold back the impressed look on his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine's relationship with his father hadn't always been strained. It had never exactly been harmonious either.<p>

His father worked a lot when Blaine was a child, spending long hours away from home or even days when he went on a business trip. When he was home, his father preferred an unobtrusive household and wished for his family not to make too many demands of him. Blaine's mother often told him that being quiet and well-mannered would make his father happy. It was his desire to please his father that made Blaine strive to be the perfect son. He was a diligent and well behaved student, he helped his mother around the house, and he never talked back or caused mischief. Many of his parents' friends praised them for having such a wonderful son. But his father never seemed to be proud of his son's accomplishments.

The year Blaine came out was probably the hardest of his life. At first his father refused to believe Blaine was even gay, constantly repeating that he was confused and too young to know what he wanted. When Blaine held firm regardless of his father setting him up on dates with daughters of business partners or building a car with him, his father choose to ignore Blaine.

Then Blaine had been attacked at the dance. After that night his father could barely look him in the eye. Blaine suspected that his transfer to Dalton was not for his own benefit but so that his father could get a break from being around him.

Because of the strained relationship he had with his father, Blaine was surprised when his mother phoned him up to remind him of their annual Christmas party. It was hard to tell if this was an olive branch being extended or if his father wanted to maintain appearances. Either way he doubted his father would appreciate Blaine flouting his gesture by inviting another boy but there was no going back now.

"Nice house," Sebastian appraised when he walked through the door, taking off his jacket. Blaine allowed himself to take in Sebastian's charcoal black dress pants and matching tie that contrasted to his dark grey dress shirt. The outfit was perfectly fitted showcasing Sebastian's broad shoulders and trim waist.

"You look good," Blaine blurted out then mentally kicked himself for sounding like a love struck teenager, even though he was a love struck teenager.

"Can't say the same about your attire," Sebastian considered Blaine with a disapproving expression.

Blaine automatically gazed down at his clothes then flushed in embarrassment. He didn't even question putting on the outfit his mother laid out for him which he had done every year since he was six. Now Blaine regretted putting on the evergreen sweater vest decorated with two prancing reindeer, the dark red button down shirt, and a green and red stripped bowtie.

"My mother picked this out," Blaine hastily explained, wanting to assure Sebastian he didn't have horrible taste in clothes even if it did make him sound pathetic.

"I can tell," Sebastian murmured, his eyes flashed with laughter, "Yet somehow you manage to look cute in it."

"Uh…thanks," Blaine tried to smother how pleased he was by the comment and failed horribly.

"You ready for this?" Sebastian asked in an actual concerned voice.

"Yes," Blaine breathed out but his nerves said differently. His family knew he was gay but Blaine had never made a show of it before, not wanting to upset anyone. After taking this first step Blaine had a feeling that nothing would be the same again. A year ago Blaine would have been terrified to the point of speechlessness. But he wasn't that boy he used to be; the boy who was afraid to be himself, the boy who ran away when it got difficult.

"So what does one do at these things?" Sebastian brought up as Blaine led him to the main party.

"What?" Blaine asked distractedly, the sounds of the party had grown louder the closer they got and it put him on edge.

"Well usually I scope out the cutest guy," Sebastian gave him an easy grin, "And convince him to go to a more secluded place with me. But since I'm your date such behavior will probably be frowned upon."

"Don't think you're going to find many gay guys here," Blaine pointed out ushering Sebastian into the main floor of the house. There were about thirty people milling about, a collection of family members, neighbors, and his father's business associates. Everyone was dressed in classy but understated clothing of the upper middle class. Blaine hated these events since he was a child when his role was to be the cute but well behaved son. He was always given strict instructions not to ruin his clothing or cause a scene.

"Don't underestimate my abilities," Sebastian nudged into his side, "Seriously though what's your plan?"

"Uh well...I thought we'd get food and then hang out?" Blaine didn't have any experience on entertaining a date. More often he was forced to mingle, making polite conversation with strangers he barely knew.

"Sounds good," Sebastian scanned the crowd in mild interest till his eyes locked on one of Blaine's cousins, "That one is totally gay."

Blaine stared at his twenty year old cousin who was a star quarterback at his university and a regular volunteer at his local church.

"You can't be serious?"

"Total bottom too. Oh look apple tarts."

Blaine followed Sebastian without thinking but his mind couldn't stop processing what Sebastian said.

"But he doesn't look...I mean he's a football player," Blaine sputtered out while Sebastian helped himself to the buffet table.

"Don't you love football too?" Sebastian somehow managed to look smug while taking bite from a tart, "I never thought you to be judgmental Blaine, and it takes all types."

"I never meant to be..." Blaine began in an affronted voice then pulled back when Sebastian gave him a pleased smile, "How do you know he's a bottom?"

"It's a gift," Sebastian offered him up the plate of treats, "Tart?"

Sebastian was certainly turning out to be an interesting date. Even though he was annoying him at the moment Blaine was excited about spending the rest of the night with him. For a hopeful moment he thought the two of them would just have fun time together with no problems. Blaine should have known better than to get his hopes up when surrounded by sharks.

"Hello, Blaine," A woman in her early fifties appeared at their side with a slight frown on her face. Sebastian regarded the woman in interest; she had the appearance of someone who took great care on how she presented herself. Her hair artfully arranged and artificially dyed. The large diamond pendant graced her neck that was overkill for a Christmas party. She had a thin and pinched face of someone who spent most of their time frowning. Sebastian instantly disliked her.

"Hello Aunt Clara," Blaine replied in an amicable tone despite her less than warm greeting, "How are you?"

"I see you've mostly healed," She continued ignoring Blaine's attempt at pleasantries, "Such a terrible business that caused the family."

Sebastian noticed that Blaine had gone pale, his lips pursed into a tight line.

"To think an Anderson would be caught in such a scandal," Her perfectly manicured fingers clutched her wine glass tighter, "You must get it from your mother. Homosexuality just isn't in our family genes."

Sebastian kind of wanted to punch this woman in the face, or point out that apparently being an asshole was in their genes. However she unfortunately was related to Blaine which meant he needed to take a different approach.

"Sebastian Smythe," He introduced himself which earned him a cold glare from the woman, "Blaine's date for the evening."

"I thought you learned your lesson," she sharply turned back to Blaine.

"Oh he did," Sebastian interjected swiftly, "About not letting bigoted jerks stop him from having fun."

"I don't know..." The woman started what Sebastian was sure would have been an enlightening rant on how homosexuals were the root of all evil, but he wasn't interested.

"What do you say sweetheart?" Sebastian bent down to brush a kiss across Blaine's cheek, "Shall we dance? Or maybe check out that mistletoe I saw down the hall?"

Aunt Clara stood there aghast as though Sebastian had just suggested they perform fellatio on each other.

"This is completely unacceptable," She hissed to Blaine before walking off in a hurry.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel the thrill of triumph at her quick escape.

"Are you insane?" Blaine groaned out, but his eyes were a light with laughter. His cheeks were also a flushed red that Sebastian preferred over his scared white complexion from earlier.

"Possibly," Sebastian laced his hand with Blaine's; delighted that Blaine didn't attempt to pull away.

The smile on Blaine's face quickly disappeared at whatever caught his attention behind Sebastian. Curious he turned to see that Aunt Clara was in a heated conversation with a man that bared a vague resemblance to Blaine. He had Blaine's distinctive eyebrows and similar jaw line. His black hair was cut short and coifed perfectly. However their differences were even more noticeable. The man had a compact frame but he was taller and leaner. There was no openness or kindness expressed in the lines of his face. His dark brown eyes gazed at the two of them critically.

"Daddy dearest?" Sebastian asked, and even though there was no confirmation from Blaine it wasn't necessary.

Within minutes Mr. Anderson promptly made his way to them but there was no haste in his movements. This was a man who was use to people waiting for him and expected them to do so.

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson addressed his son formally, not giving Sebastian a second look, "What is the meaning of this display?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine countered though his voice wavered, "Were not doing anything wrong."

"I disagree," The rigidity in his tone made Blaine flinch and squeeze Sebastian's hand involuntarily "Your total disregard for propriety is an embarrassment to this family."

"I'm sorry that you're embarrassed," Blaine replied trying his best to hold his father's stare.

"Not just embarrassed Blaine, I'm disappointed." Mr. Anderson lowered his voice and it made him sound even more intimidating. "I don't know why you continually need to publically announce to the world your indiscretions."

"Indiscretions?" Blaine choked out.

"This phase of yours," Mr. Anderson waved his angrily down at their clasped hands, "Nobody wants it forced into their faces."

The tension between father and son was almost unbearable. Sebastian wanted to jump in, defend Blaine and tell the man before them to take a hike. But this was different then scaring off an aunt that harbored homophobic tendencies. This was the test Blaine wanted to prove he could overcome.

"First, it's not a phase. I'm gay that's never going to change, no matter how much you want it to."

Both Sebastian and Mr. Anderson regarded Blaine in shock, though Sebastian was more pleased while Mr. Anderson was appalled.

"Second, I'm not apologizing for being who I 'am," Blaine appeared to have tapped into his inner strength because he wasn't backing down, "If you choose to find that embarrassing that's your problem."

Mr. Anderson had the expression of someone who had just been slapped in the face. Sebastian had a feeling that this was the first time Blaine had gathered the courage to talk back to his father. The unfaltering resolve in Blaine's face had rendered his father at a loss for words.

Not waiting to see if his father would find his voice Blaine tugged Sebastian's hand for the two of them to leave. Sebastian could sense that several people were staring at them but all he cared about was the boy in front of him. He had always suspected but had never seen this side of Blaine before. He found it incredibly hot.

Blaine kept walking until they reached a mud room area at the back of the house where the washer and dryer were kept.

"Blaine?" Sebastian questioned when Blaine let go of his hand and started pacing.

"I can't believe I did that," Blaine whispered to himself.

Sebastian watched the boy nearly come undone, his eyes frantic and his body started shaking from the adrenaline still coursing through his body. It did nothing to abate the growing desire that was curling in Sebastian's stomach. Since day one he had found Blaine attractive but seeing him stand up to his father was the breaking point.

The distressed words tumbling from Blaine's lips were cut off when Sebastian pushed him up against the wall.

"I think I figured out your nickname," Sebastian purrs down to a wide eyed Blaine, "After what I just saw you seem like a 'killer' to me."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in what was supposed to be an angry tone but just came out breathless.

"Mistletoe," Sebastian inched in closer.

"There's no mistletoe in here," Blaine couldn't bring himself to move away.

"You sure?"

Without warning or hesitance Sebastian leaned down to press his lips hard against Blaine's. This kiss was completely different from the one shared between them weeks ago. That first kiss was soft and brief, a small taste of what they both truly wanted. This kiss Blaine felt like his blood had been replaced with gasoline then Sebastian struck a match.

Sebastian nipped gently on Blaine' bottom lip and when he didn't immediately respond, bit down harder a second time. A startled gasp from Blaine gave Sebastian the entrance he was seeking. His tongue, hot and slick, pushed past stroking the inside of his mouth insistently.

Their bodies were completely pressed against each other. Sebastian's hand reached up to wrap around the back of Blaine's neck, tilting his head backwards to deepen the angle of the kiss. For the first few kisses Blaine has no idea what to do with his hands, eventually grasping Sebastian's forearms to steady himself. The muscles of his arms flex underneath Blaine unrelenting grip and it sent a shudder of excitement through Blaine.

Sebastian's left leg shifted until it pressed in between Blaine's thighs spreading them farther apart. For a fleeting second Blaine groaned at the feel of Sebastian's leg against his erection. Until it dawned on him what the two of them were doing and in his parent's house no less.

"Se-Sebastian," He panted out when he pulled away. The kiss stole all the air in his lungs, leaving Blaine feeling dizzy. Sebastian didn't stop, his lips moved across Blaine's jawline biting at the skin there.

"We need…Oh God," He moaned when Sebastian's leg inched up higher.

"What do you need?" Sebastian growled huskily in his ear. His tongue lightly traced the shell of his ear before biting down hard on his ear lobe.

"Stop…We Can't…"

To his credit Sebastian placed a minimal distance between them, enough for him to look Blaine in the eye. Unfortunately his green eyes darkened with lust nearly made him come right there.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian watched him intently.

"It's just…I'm getting too excited," Blaine tried to move away but Sebastian's weight kept him pinned to the wall.

"Is that all?" Sebastian grinned wickedly while his hand moved down to cup Blaine's hard on through his pants.

Blaine cried out at the sensation, it took nearly all his willpower not to grind into Sebastian's hand.

"Let me take care of that for you," Sebastian's fingers reached to pull down Blaine's zipper. The arch of his eyebrow asked Blaine for permission which Blaine granted with the slight nod of his head.

The sound of his zipper was unbearably loud in the room. Blaine momentarily worried about someone finding them like this; the worst case scenario is that it would be one of his parents. Then Sebastian's warm fingers slip past the final barrier of his underwear and suddenly he didn't care anymore.

Blaine let out a high keen when Sebastian slowly but firmly stroked his length.

"Shhh," Sebastian chuckled into his ear, "Do you want everyone to hear?"

Blaine buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder to muffle his cries of pleasure.

Sebastian picked up speed; every time his hand reached the tip of his cock he gave it a twist that nearly made Blaine black out.

"You feel amazing," Sebastian kisses his gelled down curls, "I bet you taste just as amazing."

The image of Sebastian lips being right where his hand was invaded Blaine's mind. It's what sent him over the edge.

Blaine bit down on Sebastian's shoulder to keep himself from screaming as his orgasm slammed into him. His body shook uncontrollably as he spilled into Sebastian's hand. The whole time Sebastian didn't stop stroking until Blaine finally slumped against the wall in exhaustion. If Sebastian hadn't continued to hold him up Blaine was certain he would have collapsed to the ground.

"That has to be the hottest way," Sebastian's lips glide softly against Blaine's hairline, "Of showing people you don't give a fuck what they think."

**A/N:** There you have it folks :D Hopefully it met with all of your expectations! Thank you once again to everyone who reviews, favorites or add this story to their alerts. This story has officially has the highest alerts of any I have written, so thank you! The next chapter won't be until February 4th but it will be worth the wait. I might have to change the rating to an 'M' if you know what I mean ;)

**Next Chapter:** The two decide to take their relationship to the next level but can they handle the consequences?


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine stood on the side lines of the Dalton sports field watching the players stretch before the game. It was early and the air had not quite warmed up from the remaining chill of winter. He kind of felt sorry for the players having to wear shorts and light jerseys while Blaine was comfortably wrapped in his black pea coat.

It had been awhile since he'd been at a school sporting event without a sense of dread. The last one he attended was a boys' basketball game after he had just come out at his old school. No one would sit beside him on the stands and those close by whispered that he was a pervert to come watch boys run and jump around. He had quietly left before the first quarter had finished.

At least he was protected by Dalton's policies this time and if he kept a low profile no one would mind him being here.

However, any hopes that no one noticing him was dashed when Sebastian approached him.

Sebastian flashed him a confident grin as he jogged casually up to him, his chestnut brown hair tousled effortlessly without any product. It was incredibly annoying how impossible it was to deny how attractive he was. Somehow Sebastian managed to make the blue shorts and the red and blue striped jersey look appealing. Even with calf length black socks ad cleats.

"You came," Sebastian commented offhandedly but his green eyes took in Blaine excitedly.

"I came to support Nick and David," Blaine replied in a jokingly aloof voice.

"Admit it Anderson," Sebastian leaned forward, dangerously close to invading Blaine's personal space, "you came to watch me run around in these shorts."

Blaine flinched slightly at the accusation that had unintentionally touched upon old wounds. He turned to the side to see if anyone was watching them in disapproval but thankfully no one seemed to care. Relief loosened up the knots that had been twisting painfully in his stomach.

"Are you going to wish me good luck?"

Blaine snapped his attention back to Sebastian who moved in closer while Blaine was distracted.

"Good luck" Blaine gave him a supportive smile.

Sebastian on the other hand seemed thoroughly unimpressed.

"That's it?" He prodded in disappointment.

"Um," Blaine searched his mind for what he did wrong, "Do you want a high five or something?"

"No," Sebastian shook his head slowly, "I don't want that."

Blaine wondered if Dalton had an ancient custom to wish their sport teams' good luck that he did not know about. Regardless Sebastian being intentionally obtuse was getting annoying.

"Well what then?" He asked in frustration. Usual he hated to lose his temper like this but the boy before him was bent on forcing him to.

Not bothering to reply Sebastian moved forward to grab the lapels of Blaine's coat and pulled him into a kiss. Initially surprised Blaine took a second to respond to Sebastian's chapped but warm lips. Against his better judgment Blaine opened his mouth when Sebastian lightly bit down on his lower lip seeking to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroked slowly against Blaine's invoking a pleased moan from him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian abruptly pulled away leaving Blaine feeling like he was suffering whiplash.

"What?" Sebastian called back innocently to a perturbed David.

"Have you forgotten about going over the game plans?" David questioned tightly.

"Not forgotten more like not interested," Sebastian replied with a cheeky grin. Unfortunately for him David did not find this amusing and glared threateningly at him.

"Alright, I'm coming," Sebastian relented, rolling his eyes. His hands on Blaine's coat dropped to his sides and he started to walk backwards, but his eyes remained on Blaine.

"Thanks for the good luck kiss," His eyes dipped down to Blaine's reddened lips, "We're sure to win now."

Blaine spent the rest of the game sexually frustrated.

* * *

><p>Blaine was learning that knowing what you want is easier than getting what you want.<p>

Blaine had come to the unavoidable conclusion that he wanted to be closer to Sebastian. In fact it was all he could think about and it was driving him to the point of distraction. He had never felt this way towards another boy. There had certainly been his fair share of his crushes of guys he found attractive but none compared to what Sebastian invoked in him. He consumed his thoughts and followed him into his dreams. It was a constant ache that refused to go away. He knew without a doubt he wanted to be with Sebastian.

This left him in a difficult situation.

Blaine had never slept with anyone before. He hadn't the clue on how he was supposed to approach the situation. After an in depth internet search Blaine knew the basic mechanics of sex but no idea of how to get a willing partner.

The entire problem was made worse by the fact he couldn't escape Sebastian in order to clear his head. There was no way to effectively avoid him. Every time they crossed paths Blaine felt the urge to cross whatever barrier kept them from getting closer but was never able to gather the courage. Until on a typical Wednesday afternoon he was forced to pass the point of no return.

He hadn't meant to stumble upon Sebastian. Blaine went to the common room with the intention of finishing his math homework. Normally at that time the room was empty except today there was one occupant when Blaine arrived.

Sebastian sat with his back straight on one of the leather couches reading a book, one of his long legs was folded over the other. Sebastian's green eyes lifted up towards him to make brief eye contact then turned back down again.

"Aren't you usually in the music room at this time?" Sebastian commented lightly while turning the page.

"I have some homework to finish," Blaine answered; he felt his stomach twist painfully at the idea of being in the same room as Sebastian. He was truly becoming pathetic.

Sebastian hummed in response; his attention remained on the book in front of him. A part of him hoped and dreaded that Sebastian would start talking with him but when he said nothing more Blaine quickly sat down on the couch opposite from him. He busied himself with setting up his math text and notebook.

For the next ten minutes he tried to focus on getting through a series of algebra questions but found himself becoming distracted. Without realizing or being able to control it, his eyes kept glancing at Sebastian. Details of Sebastian's appearance he never noticed before were now impossible to ignore.

The length of his fingers when he turned each page. How he pursed his lips slightly when concentrating. The lock of chestnut brown hair that rebelled against his normally styled appearance. The tendons in his neck that flexed when he tilted his head to the side.

His eyes that shifted between shades of green and blue that were now staring directly at him.

"Can I help you Blaine?"

Blaine seized up. His breath lodged itself in his throat making it impossible to speak. Sebastian sat there patiently waiting for a response, his lips quirked into a smirk. This was not the first time the two of them found themselves on the brink of being honest with each other. But every time an opportunity presented itself, one of them got scared and ran away, resulting in those feelings being pushed further inside themselves.

Blaine could make an excuse. Tell Sebastian he was lost in thought or he needed help with a math problem. It would be an obvious lie but Sebastian would humor it even if he silently mocked Blaine with his eyes. In the end Blaine would make a hasty escape, hoping that placing distance between them would lessen the ache in his chest. It never would.

The same song and dance the two had engaged in a hundred times.

Then Blaine remembered how far he had come. That he returned to music when he had tried to cut it out of his life. That he overcame his fears of performing in front of an audience. That he stood up to his father for the first time in his life. So why couldn't he gather the courage to ask for what he wanted?

"Sebastian," Blaine began formally in a shaky voice, "You may not know but I don't have any experience….you know sexually."

"No," Sebastian breathed out in shock, his eyes going comically wide, "You a virgin? I don't believe it."

Blaine decided not to comment on Sebastian subtle mockery in case he lost his nerve.

"I was wondering…If you wanted to…That is…That perhaps we could…"

"Blaine can I make a suggestion?" Sebastian interrupted setting his book to the side and regarded Blaine point blank, "When propositioning someone make it short. Just get to the point."

"Haven't really propositioned someone before," Blaine grumbled in embarrassment.

"I could tell," Sebastian's notorious smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned forward, "Can I demonstrate?"

At Blaine's stilted nod, Sebastian smoothly stood up and buttoned up his blazer jacket. He took his time to walk over, remaining standing once he reached Blaine's couch.

"Blaine," he spoke his name in a way no one had ever done before like a dark caress, "Do you want to fuck?"

Blaine remained speechless for several minutes before finding his voice.

"Um…yes," He swallowed when Sebastian's eyes practically lit up at his answer, "If you don't mind."

"Believe me I don't."

Sebastian fingers reached out to drag along his jawline in a maddeningly light touch. They stopped at his chin in order for Sebastian to tilt his head backwards as he inclined forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Since this was not the first time Sebastian had kissed him Blaine had expected that it would cease to affect him so strongly. That the brush of Sebastian's lips would no longer send sparks of electricity down his spine. Unfortunately that was not the case. Sebastian lingered longer in this kiss than the others, forcing Blaine to inhale sharply through his nose or else suffocate. Not that he minded or anything.

The two finally broke apart leaving Blaine literally breathless.

"Come over to my house this weekend." Sebastian's voice was low and filled with intent, his words felt less like a suggestion and more of a demand, "It'll give us the privacy we need."

Blaine gave the barest nod before Sebastian straightened himself up. He walked back to his couch on steady legs to retrieve his book.

"See you then Killer," Sebastian tossed him one last smug look as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do," Blaine groaned as he flopped down on Aiden's bed.<p>

"Want me to draw you a diagram?" Aiden suggested from his desk chair.

"Aiden," Blaine sighed in annoyance.

"Or better yet I have some videos on my laptop," Aiden grinned cheekily.

"Aiden!" Blaine scolded in surprise.

"What?" Aiden raised an eyebrow up in question, "Like you've never watched porn before."

"Of course I have," Blaine threw one of Aiden's pillows at him that he easily dodged, "But it's not something I want to do with another person."

"I think you'll find sex difficult with that attitude."

Blaine ignored that comment, deciding that Aiden was completely unhelpful. He remained silently fretting over his situation until Aiden walked over and lay down on the bed beside him.

"What's got you freaking out?" Aiden moved to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, "You have a gorgeous man wanting to have sex with you."

"Sebastian is not a man," Blaine corrected irritably, "He's a teenager, and the same age as us."

"I've seen pictures of him," Aiden poked Blaine in the stomach, "There is nothing 'boy' about him."

And that was the heart of Blaine's problem. Sebastian carried himself with such confidence and maturity, especially when it came to sex. He was worldly and experienced, and his knowledge base would seem that much larger when compared to Blaine's. A part of Blaine had hoped the first person he had sex with would be a virgin too. That way neither of them would feel like they had to try hard to impress the other. However, that was not how his life turned out; instead Blaine fell in love with Sebastian.

That was the other issue as well. He loved Sebastian, but he was certain that Sebastian didn't return those feelings.

"I just don't want to mess up," Blaine sighed out.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Aiden asked.

Blaine thought that question over even though he already knew the answer. Yes, yes he wanted to do it. Ever since he agreed with Sebastian, he couldn't stop looking forward to the weekend. All he wanted was to not make a complete fool of himself.

"Yes," Blaine replied with a firm nod.

"Then all I can say is use protection," Aiden reached out to grab Blaine's hand, "For both your body and your heart."

Blaine felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards his friend, for supporting him in this time of crisis.

"And also try to take pictures."

Blaine threw another pillow at his friend this time it hit him dead on.

* * *

><p>"One of us needs to start taking off their clothes," Sebastian pointed out in a casual manner.<p>

He was leaning against the wall, watching Blaine shift uncertainly over by the window opposite from him. Despite there being at least ten feet between them it did nothing to quell his nerves. It felt like his body had suffered an electric shock, suddenly hyper aware of all his senses but at the same time feeling disconnected. A war was raging inside of Blaine. His instincts telling him to run, that making himself vulnerable would be a mistake, against a hunger that begged for Blaine to allow himself the pleasure of letting go.

To his credit Sebastian did not force the issue or urge Blaine to hurry up. He simply watched Blaine in silence, waiting for the other boy to gather his thoughts.

"You first," Blaine decided, wanting to have more time to prepare himself. Sebastian smiled amiably and without hesitance pushed himself from the wall and pulled his shirt off. Instantly Blaine regretted his decision, the choice of allowing Sebastian going first seemed like a really good idea until that happened. Because Sebastian's half naked body naked was unbelievably gorgeous. Blaine knew that Sebastian was in shape from all the sports and running he did, but this was different from gaging Sebastian's body underneath the layers of his clothes.

It was hard not to be drawn to the prominent lines of his neck attached to his strong and broad shoulders. His arms were defined with hard packed muscles that a teenage boy should not be able to have. His chest was smooth and without body hair with only a trail of dark brown hair starting at his navel and ending at the top of his jeans. His stomach was the worst part of all, the abs formed into a perfect six pack that made desire surge through him.

There was no way he could compete with that.

"Your turn," Sebastian prompted obviously pleased by Blaine's staring.

Blaine reached down to grab ahold of the hem of his shirt, hesitating for a second before pulling it over his head. Even though he still had his pants on, he still felt naked putting himself on display like this. He could barely raise his eyes up to meet Sebastian's instead focusing on a nearby lamp.

"Can I touch you?" Blaine flinched at how close Sebastian's voice was, not expecting him to have crossed the distance between them so quickly. He gave a slight nod, despite his nervousness he trusted Sebastian not to hurt him.

Warm fingertips softly grazed the skin of his neck before trailing down his chest. A shiver coursed through Blaine that had little to do with fear and more to the aching need those touches elicited in him.

"I love how compact you are," Sebastian whispered, one finger tracing Blaine's hip bone.

"Not quite as filled out as you though," Blaine joked self-deprecatingly, and then his breath hitched when Sebastian's fingers moved to the dip in his lower back.

"But you're toned," Sebastian stepped closer to press his lips against Blaine's ear, "And your skin is amazing, so soft and warm."

"Th-thanks," Blaine stuttered out, his hips involuntarily jerking forward at the sensation of Sebastian's hot breath running down his neck.

"We should take this to the bed." Sebastian pulled away and gave Blaine a flirty smile as he started to unbutton his jeans, "My bed has a no pants and underwear rule by the way."

Sebastian easily pushed his jeans off his slim hips and tossed them carelessly to the side. Blaine followed suite eager to have his hands occupied with a task. Once he peeled away his boxers Blaine swiftly moved past Sebastian to lie down on the bed. He stared resolutely up at the ceiling, trying hard not to react when Sebastian's body weight made the mattress dip.

"What should I do?" The question had been plaguing Blaine since he arrived to Sebastian's house. He knew the mechanics of sex, the basics of what occurred and even watched several pornos. But this all felt completely out of his league.

Sebastian lifted himself up to hover over Blaine with his legs on either side of him. His hands slid up to grab Blaine's wrists. The move effectively pinned Blaine to the bed while simultaneously taking away his ability to breath. Sebastian leaned his body forward until his lips brushed against the quickening pulse point of Blaine's neck.

"Just lay back and think of England."

The sudden and odd instruction caused Blaine to burst out laughing, releasing the tension in his rigid body. Sebastian smiled down at him in amusement waiting patiently for the laughter to subside.

"Just relax." Sebastian pressed an open mouth kiss to Blaine's neck that caused his back to arch in the attempt to get closer. Sebastian then raised his head up to capture Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. Without hesitance Blaine opened his mouth to Sebastian's tongue, loving the sensation of it stroking against his own. The kissing continued for several minutes until Blaine could feel himself melt into the mattress, his mind drifting into a haze of pleasure. Up to this point Sebastian had kept their bodies separate until he dropped his hips down to grind against Blaine's.

Blaine threw his head back with a low moan when their erections pressed against the other. It was such a simple touch and yet Blaine became overwhelmed by it.

"You like that?" Sebastian grinned as he repeated the action this time with more force. Any ability to form a sentence was lost on Blaine; he could only struggle against Sebastian's hold on his wrists. He needed to be closer, right now.

"Take it easy killer," Sebastian teased, whispering the words against Blaine's lips, "I'd rather our first time not end with us dry humping each other."

Sebastian let go of his wrists, but at the same time nearly pulled away completely. The growl of frustration that spilled from Blaine's lips surprised both himself and Sebastian.

"Just getting the supplies baby," Sebastian opened up the drawer of his bedside table and reached in, "Then you can have me all to yourself."

Blaine watched him quickly retrieve a bottle of clear lube and a condom. In that second what the two of them were doing became blaringly real. Blaine waited to be consumed by fear but instead there was only eager anticipation.

"Ever done this to yourself?" Sebastian asked then chuckled at Blaine's confused look, "Finger yourself I mean."

Blaine's skin blushed a deep red that travelled down his chest. He knew Sebastian had probably done a long list of sexual acts that he could never imagine, but somehow Blaine was still embarrassed about Sebastian knowing what he did during masturbating.

"Sometimes," Blaine acquiesced, eyeing how Sebastian rubbed the small bottle between his hands to warm it.

"So you know what to expect," Sebastian flicked the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

"Yes," Blaine replied hoarsely unable to tear his eyes away.

"Excellent," Sebastian used his free hand to further push apart Blaine's legs to give him better access. He kneeled comfortably between them and braced his free hand on Blaine's hip. Blaine let out a shuddering breath when he felt Sebastian's forefinger draw lazy circles around his puckered entrance before finally pushing the tip inside. Blaine jerked uneasily at the intrusion, even though he knew how good it would eventually feel, this is the first time someone has done it to him.

Sebastian halted his movements and waited for Blaine to be ready to go again. He silently appreciated that Sebastian was not looking annoyed or put off by how slow they were going.

"I'm okay," He took in a calming breath and shifted his body downward, "Keep going."

The slow drag of Sebastian's finger was exploratory at first, the purpose more to prepare Blaine then to give him pleasure. When Blaine started to whine in frustration Sebastian took that as his cue to add another finger. It took a moment but soon two fingers were sliding easily in and out of him. The press and stretch was nearly unbearable. It was nothing compared to when Blaine did it to himself. Sebastian's fingers were longer and a bit thicker, and went deeper than his could. Then Sebastian crooked his finger and all Blaine could see now was white hot stars exploding in front of his eyes.

"Ohgod – That feels," Blaine moaned desperately as his body started to writhe in pleasure against Sebastian's touch.

"Feels good right?" Sebastian voice dropped down even lower and his eyes darkened as they drank in the sight of Blaine underneath him. Once three fingers were inside Blaine the rhythm had picked up to an unrelenting pace. Each time Sebastian's fingers pushed further in they brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Yes. Again, please again," Blaine was at the point where he no longer cared that he was begging.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Sebastian dipped his head to kiss and suck the flushed skin of Blaine's neck, "You love my fingers filling you up."

Blaine wanted to answer but all he could do now was keen eagerly at every thrust.

Without warning Sebastian pulled out his fingers entirely. Blaine whimpered at the agonizing feeling of emptiness.

"Shhh gorgeous," Sebastian soothed, his hand carding through Blaine's sweat damp curls, "I'll give you what you want. What you need."

Blaine's mind nearly short circuited at those words.

"Get up," Sebastian patted Blaine's hip who gazed up at him in confusion, "We're switching places."

Blaine mentally wondered what that meant. Did Sebastian mean he wanted Blaine to finger him? At what point was it officially decided who was top or bottom?

Blaine rolled up to a sitting position while Sebastian moved to rest his back against the headboard of his bed. In the half sitting, half lying position Sebastian spread apart his bended legs. Dumbstruck Blaine watched Sebastian reach down and stroke himself a couple times groaning in relief. He was unable to turn away, his eyes drawn to the width and length of Sebastian's cock. The idea of it being inside of him made Blaine tremble.

"Now convention states that we should do missionary since it's your first time." Sebastian ripped open the condom and easily rolled it down his erection, his eyes never leaving Blaine's for a second. "But personally I think bottoming from the top will allow you more control…Blaine?"

"Wh-What?" Blaine stuttered out, trying hard to focus on Sebastian's words.

"I said you'd have more control," Sebastian reopened the lube to pour more on his fingers, "Of how hard and fast we go."

"Oh…Sure." At that moment Blaine was certain he'd agree to anything.

"Perfect," His cock now encased in a condom and glistening with lube Sebastian grinned at Blaine, "Now come over here."

Blaine carefully crawled towards Sebastian. He avoided any eye contact, almost embarrassed about what he'd find there, and gingerly positioned himself over Sebastian.

"Blaine?"

His eyes nervously darted to where Sebastian is looking up at him. Those eyes now a dark midnight blue that scanned every inch of his face.

"You ready?" Sebastian's hand extended out to rest on his hip to give it a comforting squeeze.

Blaine took in a deep breath before answering.

"Yes," He rasped out, "I'm ready."

"I'll help," Sebastian tugged his hip forward, his other hand holding his cock in place underneath Blaine, "Take your time."

Blaine took one last look into those eyes. Eyes that were filled with lust and yet there is understanding in their depths. In that instant Blaine knew he could trust Sebastian to take care of him.

His thighs burned as he slowly lowered himself down. The head of Sebastian's cock brushed against his sensitive and stretched entrance that caused a shudder to ripple through Blaine's body. Inch by inch Blaine took in Sebastian's cock. The sensation was awkward at first, a couple of times Blaine's paused due it stinging painfully. When he finally bottomed out, the two of them were panting from the exertion.

"So good," Sebastian gasped out in a faltering breath, "Fuck. You're so tight."

A thrum of pride spread through Blaine knowing he was the cause of it. Sebastian pulled Blaine into a kiss, that was a mess of teeth and tongues that made Blaine relax into him.

"You need to move," Sebastian whispered across his abused lips.

Blaine needed a second to process that direction. It reminded him of the time he was eleven and his cousin convinced him to steal a bottle of champagne during his parent's New Year Eve party. He was lighted headed to the point of being dizzy. His body overheating and tingles of pleasure flowed through his blood.

Blaine took less time to raise himself up again and then back down. Sebastian tilted his head back to give a loud moan, the tendons in his neck protruding from the strain. The hurt that had flared within Blaine was replaced with pleasure, especially when Sebastian angled his hips and slammed up into Blaine. The spot inside him that Sebastian's fingers had barely touched was now being thrust into.

Blaine cried out, voice now completely wrecked, he wondered if he will ever sound the same again. The speed quickened, Blaine no longer thought about plunging himself repeatedly onto Sebastian. He just wanted more. He wanted all of it. He wanted everything that Sebastian could give him.

Both of Sebastian's hands now clutched Blaine's hips, steadying them both as he drove himself upward into Blaine.

"Blaine- Oh fuck." Sebastian licked a wet path up Blaine's neck tasting the salt of his sweat, "So close. I want – I want you to come with me."

Through it all Blaine had temporally forgotten about his own erection but now it throbbed excruciatingly. His hand shook from the movements of their bodies but he managed to reach down to encircle it around his hard cock, the tip of it slick with pre-come dripping down.

Blaine snapped his body up and then slammed himself down hard onto Sebastian.

It like being split in half. As if Sebastian is filling up every part of his body. Blaine's vision went white, his muscles tightened, his orgasm scorched every nerve in his body.

Blaine screamed out Sebastian's name.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around him and thrust in that much deeper as he came inside Blaine.

The two of them collapsed into each other.

Blaine gasped loudly against Sebastian's heaving chest, tiny spasms of pleasure still traveling through his body.

"That was incredibly," Sebastian inhaled attempting to catch his breath.

A small smile crossed Blaine's lips as he nuzzled into Sebastian.

"I just need a second," He murmured, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

Sebastian nodded absently, his fingers trailing up Blaine's naked back but the boy barely moved.

"Blaine?"

From the evened out breathing and the slackness of his limbs Sebastian guessed he'd fallen asleep. He expected to be annoyed about it but instead he pulled Blaine in closer. It felt like Blaine was meant to be there, like Sebastian's body had been formed specifically for Blaine to slot into place.

He never had such a thought after sex before.

Sebastian continued to hold Blaine but a dark and uncompromising fear seeped into his thoughts.

* * *

><p>As a State's Attorney Sebastian's father was invited to a series of important functions throughout the year such as charity auctions for some obscure disease or a soiree to raise money for a political party. Sebastian had been attending these events since he was ten and was well versed in how to present himself. His father wanted their family image to be flawless. He granted his son freedom to do what he wanted in his spare time just as long as Sebastian upheld his duties.<p>

Tonight Sebastian had been called to be present at an event that supported reading awareness in youth. It was incredibly boring as he expected. However he played the part of respected son perfectly. He refrained from drinking any alcohol, though he planned to sneak some wine from the open bar once dinner was over. He shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with everyone his father put in front of him. A polite smile had been frozen on his face for the past two hours.

For the most part Sebastian remained silent, watching his father move about in his element. John Smythe cut an impressive figure, tall and broad shoulder with classic handsome features. Despite his age he did not have one ounce of fat on him. His father once said that those who let themselves physically go due to age deserved to die early. Weakness was the one thing John Smythe never allowed in himself. At the age of fifty he still woke up every morning at five, jogged a two mile run, left for work promptly at eight and did not return till seven at night. His work ethic was as notorious as his abilities in a court room. Many thought him to be invincible.

Sebastian knew that invincibility came at a cost to his wife and children, who he mostly had no time for. Unless of course he needed them to promote his public image, an image that right now his mother was close to tarnishing.

"I think you had enough mom," Sebastian stated cautiously, splitting his attention between his mother's fourth martini and where his father was chatting up some politician.

"Don't worry about it Sebby." She waved him off with a high pitch giggle that did not match her blank eyes, "I can handle my liquor don't you worry."

Sebastian watched his mother's delicate hands tremble as she grasped her refilled glass. His mother was younger than his father by fifteen years but the passing of time had been unkind to her. Her beauty was frayed at the edges from a life of neglect and loneliness. Her sharp features and high cheeked bones that Sebastian inherited from her were unnaturally pronounced from her losing too much weight. The expertly put on makeup could not hide the drawn out lines on her face. Her bright blue eyes had dimmed to a listless grey. His mother was a trophy wife that was no longer polished, set aside to gather dust.

"She's here," His mother sneered coldly to her left, "That whore." Sebastian didn't bother to turn his glance to the person his mother was now glared openly at. He knew it was his father's latest mistress, a twenty-something socialite.

Everyone thought his father to be this amazing and loving husband but Sebastian knew the truth. That the honorable and respectable John Smythe had cheated numerous times on his wife. It was common knowledge within their family, the reason his mother spent her days in a vodka induced daze.

"Sebastian," His father gestured sharply towards him. There was a smile on his face but Sebastian instantly recognized that tone of voice. The tone that left no room for arguments and demanded obedience. He briefly turned to where his mother was currently drowning herself in alcohol and knew he could provide no more comfort to her. He'd just have to make sure to take her home before she caused a scene.

Sebastian moved through the impeccably dressed men and women. Who were all drinking from crystal glasses, talking of the latest fashion or the stock market, not the disenfranchised, illiterate youth they were supposedly there for.

He forced a congenial expression on his face when he reached his father's side.

"Sebastian I'd like you to meet Judge Matthews," His father introduced a portly man in his sixties whose face was flushed red from the scotch he'd been drinking.

"I've heard so much about you," The judge shook Sebastian's hand vigorously, "My grandson Nick talks about you constantly."

"Hopefully nothing but good things, sir." Sebastian graciously inclined his head while secretly planning on interrogating Nick about what he says about him behind his back.

"Of course," The judge barked out a laugh that shook his rotund body, "I hear you boys won your game against Duke this week. Did you watch that John?"

"I'm afraid I missed it," his father reached out to squeeze Sebastian's shoulder, "But I would have loved to been there."

Sebastian silently thought if that was true then he would have been there. His father had yet to watch Sebastian play, and he knew it was because supporting his son was not a priority. Winning cases was a priority, being invited to prestigious events was a priority, forming a network of important contacts was a priority, not his son.

"I hear you fellows also won that singing competition," The judge took another drag of his drink, "What do you call yourselves again? The Wobbles?"

"The Warblers," Sebastian corrected him with a tense smile.

"Yes, the Wombats," Sebastian wanted to smack this man but knew his father would probably disapprove, "Odd thing for young men to be strutting about singing pop songs. But my Nicky just loves it."

"Sebastian does it as a hobby," His father's grip on his shoulder clenched down hard, "I told him the minute it interferes with his school work he has to drop it."

Sebastian strained to remain silent.

"Young people today apply themselves to the silliest things," The judge began to lecture, "Did you know my Nicky wants to go to an art school when he graduates. Not one member of our family for five generations has ever done such a thing."

Sebastian felt momentary sympathy for Nick for having such an intolerable Grandfather.

"Nothing but a pipe dream that leads nowhere," The judge nodded gravely to his father giving him a knowing smile, "The minute they enter the real world they'll learn."

"I assure you Sebastian is not that foolish." The stern look sent his way demanded that Sebastian not to say a word to defy that statement.

"Of course not," The judge clumsily patted Sebastian's arm who wished he could recoil in disgust, "I'm sure he's a chip off the old block. We expect great things from the son of John Smythe."

The judge and his father then launched into a discussion of a recent court case while Sebastian stood there quietly, almost grateful at being ignored. The familiar feeling of rage coiled itself in Sebastian's stomach. He wanted to yell and scream at the suffocating world that surrounded him. A world dominated by high expectations. A world that cared little about what he wanted.

Sebastian tried to clear his mind. To lock away what he was feeling because he knew it accounted for nothing. The best method to deal with all of it was to numb himself. He allowed his thoughts to drift to the events that occurred last night. It still came to him in flashes, the sounds of Blaine's moans, his eyes darkened from desire, the trembling of his stomach muscles when Sebastian touched him. A part of him longed to be with Blaine. To immerse himself in those warm feelings the shorter boy invoked in him. All of that quickly evaporated the minute his father's steely gaze rested on him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian came back to reality at the sound of his father's voice. It was just the two of them now since the Judge had wandered off, most likely to refill his drink at the bar.

"Yes, father," He answered in a courteous voice.

"Perhaps we should rethink your involvement with that singing group," His father leveled a gauging look at him, "It's a rather silly pastime for you to be participating in."

"I thought we agreed," Sebastian drew himself up to meet his father's gaze, "That as long as it didn't interfere with my school work it was fine."

"Don't talk back to me." The coldness in his father's voice matched the unyielding glint in his eyes; there was a reason why his father got his way both in the courtroom and with his family. "Now you know it matters little to me that you're gay. I'm more concerned about how you present yourself;" his father tersely reminded him, "Why make it harder for yourself by acting like a fool with this singing and dancing nonsense?"

"It's my life," Sebastian countered, holding his ground.

"Oh yes, I know how you choose to live your life." His father took a step closer, regardless of them being the same height Sebastian felt small next to his father. "I know how you conduct yourself with other men at those clubs," His father narrowed his eyes in disgust, "It's disgraceful."

Don't react, Sebastian swallowed hard imposing himself not to let on to his emotions, he would not show weakness. Because the minute you let someone see how they affected you, is the minute you give up all your power. To feel is to be weak, that's what his father taught him.

"How about how you conduct yourself, sir?" Sebastian coolly replied. It was an often used tactic of his; hurt those around you before they hurt you. "I have to admit inviting your mistress to the same party my mother is at, "Sebastian sneered cruelly, "Is not a gentlemanly show of proper conduct."

"How I handle my affairs is not your concern, boy." His father shook off the comments like they meant nothing. Because what he did to his wife meant nothing and how his son felt about it meant even less. "I'm the adult and you're a child. Don't pretend to understand what you can't possibly comprehend."

At those words his father left to rejoin the rest of the party, his countenance not showing of fact that he'd been engaging in an argument with his son. Sebastian was left to silently reflect about how wrong his father was. He did understand more than his father realized. He understood that people were to be used and then discarded. That his mother married for love only to be treated like a tool. This knowledge reinforced the belief in Sebastian that opening yourself up to another person gave them the power to destroy you.

The dark thoughts twisting in his mind were interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone.

**To:** Sebastian

**From:** Blaine

_Just wanted to see how you night is going. If you're free tonight you should come over. We could hang out or something. _

Feb.04 7:45PM

Sebastian grip on his phone tightened when he read the message, made only worse when the next one arrived.

**To:** Sebastian

**From:** Blaine

_Not that you have to if you don't want to. But I really want to see you. _

Feb.04 7:47PM

A sharp intake of breath shook his body. Those sweet words should have made him feel happy and wanted, that was how a normal person would respond. But Sebastian was not normal; unfortunately Blaine was too blind and trusting to realize that.

**To:** Sebastian

**From:** Blaine

_You must think I sound like an idiot but I don't care :D I miss you a lot. _

Feb.04 7:50PM

He had to put a stop to this before it was too late. Last night was a mistake, not because of the sex but because he allowed his defenses down. He couldn't let Blaine have any hold on him. He texted Blaine a quick reply stating he would stop by later that night. He resolved that he would prove to himself, that Blaine was no more than one of his many conquests. That was all Blaine could ever mean to him.

* * *

><p>A buzz of excitement from Sebastian's text had distracted Blaine all evening.<p>

He tried to finish his homework but that reminded him of all the times Sebastian tutored him. How his long fingers grasped his pen and the way he pursed his lips in a pleased smile when Blaine got a question right.

He tried to watch television but spent the time comparing the actors unfavorably to Sebastian. That actor wasn't nearly as tall as Sebastian. Another had blue eyes but not the perfect mix of green and blue that Sebastian possessed. Sebastian's smile was way more charming than that other actor.

The last activity he attempted to do was listening to music on his Ipod. Unfortunately it was the Ipod that Sebastian bought for him and Blaine finally felt brave enough to listen to a certain playlist made for him.

It was at this time hear a knock on his door.

Blaine jolted out of bed and nearly stumbled in his urgency to reach the door. Since last night he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian, the ache in his chest had not subsided. He knew it was pathetic but all he needed was just to be near Sebastian to be at ease.

The door swung open to reveal Sebastian wearing a long black coat over a perfectly styled suit and tie. Blaine appreciatively took in how handsome Sebastian looked, his slicked back hair making him appear older than his seventeen years.

"You didn't have to dress up for me," Blaine teased but smiled warmly up at Sebastian.

"I came from an event," Sebastian swiftly walked into the room without a greeting, "My parents made me go."

"Oh, sorry," Blaine shut the door behind him nervously regarding Sebastian's grave face, "You didn't have to come here if you were busy."

"Its fine," Sebastian kept his back to him and shucked off his coat, "Besides I needed to get off anyways."

Blaine wanted to ask what he meant by that but Sebastian abruptly turned around, a determined expression on his face. He crossed the distance between them with the long strides of his legs and pushed Blaine up against the wall.

"Sebas-"

Sebastian's lips crashed down on his own, insistent and demanding that left Blaine paralyzed. It was nothing like the kisses he received last night. Those kisses were patient that sought to slowly bring out his pleasure not take it from him. The hands that had treated him respectfully and carefully last night now dragged themselves hastily down his body. Despite Sebastian pushing their bodies together, Blaine felt a disconnect like Sebastian was tuning himself out

"What are you doing?" Blaine managed to push Sebastian back, gazing up at the boy in turmoil.

"You enjoyed it last night," Sebastian smirked at him but this time it did not send a thrill down his spine. The twist of his lips was cruel and mocking, no trace of sensuality at all.

"Not like this," Blaine countered, squirming uncomfortably in his arms.

"This blushing schoolboy act is getting old Blaine," Sebastian snapped harshly, ripping his body away from Blaine's, "I thought I fucked it out of you last night."

A cold chill overwhelmed Blaine as though he'd been submerged in freezing water.

Sebastian had never acted this way towards him. Even in the beginning, before the two of them were friends and Sebastian just wanted in his pants. Sebastian had never been mean, never glared at Blaine with such contempt. Something had happened, something horrible to make Sebastian act this way.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked cautiously not knowing how to hold himself around Sebastian now.

"Nothing," Those eyes that Blaine had been day dreaming about before were now hard and sharp like green glass, "Besides you still being uptight virgin."

"This isn't you," He took a step forward but Sebastian instantly retreated.

"Actually this is me," Sebastian's voice was toneless giving no indication to what he was feeling, "The real Sebastian."

"No it's not," Blaine insisted, voice cracking with confusion and despair.

"You have this fantasy version of me in your head. Your knight in shining armor." A flicker of emotion passed over Sebastian's features but was quickly suppressed, "But it's a lie. I'm a bastard, who was only interested in fucking you."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. The words cut deep and he didn't know if it was because they were true or a lie. He summoned all his memories of Sebastian, the times the two of them were together. Blaine refused to believe that they meant nothing, that every word and interaction passed between them was false.

"I don't – I don't understand…" His throat was thick and his eyes started to burn, the last thing he wanted to do was start crying.

"Of course you don't," Sebastian spat in annoyance. He frowned at Blaine in disgust before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The second he was gone Blaine could no longer hold back the tears.

**A/N:** Oh man…how could a chapter start off with such promise and end with such misery? (She asks like she didn't plan it that way…)

Anyway I hope this chapter met up with all of your hopes and expectations. All of you are really awesome, and I didn't want to let any of you down. Thank you all so much for your continued support whether it be reviews, favoriting, putting me on your alert lists, or just reading the chapter :D Next chapter won't be till the 16th of February but I promise they'll be a good reason for it.

**Next Chapter:** Sebastian announces he'll be leaving for France before the end of term. Can Blaine gather the courage his courage to confess his feelings before then? Plus Regionals!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm leaving for Paris in one week."

Every single Warbler sitting in the room was flabbergasted.

At the beginning of the meeting when Sebastian stood up in front of the group to speak this was not what they expected. They thought Sebastian was about to begin a long rant on how their song choices for Regionals were too safe and extol the virtues of Adam Lambert. The fact that he was leaving for another country in one week was not a possibility they had entertained.

The council remained speechless until David managed a confused, "What?"

"I've long desired to go to a European school," Sebastian shrugged off their responses before smirking wickedly, "I hear European men have no boundaries."

A few Warblers laughed under their breaths but those close to Sebastian couldn't bring themselves to. Nick and Jeff kept twisting their heads around to where Blaine stood in the back. Just like when he first arrived at the school many months ago, for the past two weeks Blaine took his place in the far corner during Warbler meetings. Not the usual chair he sat on that Sebastian would lean against.

This was not the only sign of strain between the two. Sebastian no longer sat at their table during meals; the empty space beside Blaine remained unoccupied. Sebastian no longer teased Blaine at his locker in between classes. When Blaine went to practice in the music room, he now did so alone.

It was rare to see either of them steal a glance at each other.

"We'll be sad to see you go," Wes responded in perfect politeness before banging down the gavel, "Lets now move to our next order of business."

Sebastian reclaimed his seat at the far side of the room. He refused to make eye contact with anyone during the rest of the meeting, not even the barest hint of a smirk or a smile on his lips. He remained expressionless, his eyes focusing straight ahead of him and yet on nothing at all. The second Wes brought the meeting to a close Sebastian stood up and swiftly left which prevented anyone from approaching him. The Warblers exchanged awkward looks not knowing how to deal with Sebastian's cold behavior, except for one. Blaine immediately followed Sebastian out into the hall.

"Sebastian!" Blaine called out, half jogging to catch up to the taller boy.

Sebastian's back stiffened when he heard his name; he did not turn around even when Blaine was directly behind him.

"What's going on?"

Ever since that night two weeks ago Blaine had avoided making any contact with Sebastian. He had gone over the event until he could barely stand thinking about it, but he was desperate to figure out where he went wrong. The anger Sebastian displayed that night came out of nowhere. His biggest fear was that in some way he had been the cause of that anger. What he did know was Sebastian had no intention of making that night anything more than a one-time thing. Nor was he interested in taking their relationship to the next level. He'd hoped that with enough time the two of them could at least be friends again, but now with him leaving Blaine could feel that hope slip away.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian's voice was calm and controlled.

"Why are you leaving all of a sudden," Blaine could feel his heart lurch at the very idea of Sebastian no longer at Dalton, "Without telling me."

"I'm not required to inform you of how I choose to live my life, Blaine." Sebastian whirled around to glare openly at him, his eyes narrowed into slits as he regarded the boy in front of him. "You're not my keeper and I don't owe you a thing," Sebastian continued in a dangerously low voice.

"I know that," Blaine replied in frustration, "But I thought...at the very least we were friends."

The two stood there in the empty hallway neither knowing what to do next. It bitterly reminded Blaine of the first time they met. Back when Blaine was a broken, terrified boy who jumped at his own shadow and Sebastian came across as a shallow jerk that only cared about getting laid. But that wasn't what either of them truly were; those were masks both of them had used to get by in life. All Blaine wanted was for Sebastian to let down his walls, to release the boy Blaine knew him to be.

"Please Sebastian, I know this isn't you."

"Here's my last piece of advice for you as your mentor. Never place your faith in anyone, especially me."

Sebastian gave Blaine one last fleeting look, and returned to his quick exit down the hall leaving Blaine behind.

* * *

><p>"Am 'I disturbing you?"<p>

Sebastian paused in his task of packing away his book shelf when he heard that voice. The urge to scream out in frustration was impossible to ignore but Sebastian repressed it, instead one of his infamous smirks slotted into place.

"You always disturb me Wes," Sebastian greeted the council head with obvious dislike, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Blaine," Wes replied simply. He remained standing in the archway of Sebastian's dorm room with his arms folded over his chest. He made no attempts to enter the room, and Sebastian was certainly not going to invite him in.

"Blaine sicked you on me," A pang of regret clenched in Sebastian's chest at the thought of the boy but he rejected it, "Can't fight his own battles?"

"I think where you're concerned; he's hopefully given up on you."

Another stab of pain at the thought of that.

"Good. I'm not worth fighting for anyways," Sebastian tossed his math text aggressively into the box.

"For once you and I are in agreement," Wes answered in that infuriatingly calm tone.

"What do you want Wes?" Sebastian normally wouldn't allow Wes to see how he was getting to him but all he wanted was to be left alone. "Have you come to inform me of the celebrations you've organized now that you're finally rid of me?"

"I never hated you Sebastian," Wes continued despite Sebastian's skeptical expression, "You were a wonderful asset to our team. I'm sad to see you go."

"Great," Sebastian thanked tonelessly, "If that's all could you please leave now?"

"I'm not quite done," Wes took a step into the room, "Remember I came here for Blaine."

"Oh of course," A smile that was too wide and too bitter stretched itself across Sebastian's face, "You want to hear me say that you were right about me being bad for Blaine."

"No," Wes shook his head sadly, "I'm not here to gloat. I'm here because I'm concerned about Blaine for Regionals."

"Blaine can take care of himself," Sebastian scoffed offhandedly, even though he could not fully suppress the twinge of concern he felt.

"He informed me that his parents aren't coming," Wes pressed forward, "And now you won't be there."

"I don't see how the fact his parents are jerks involves me."

"Sebastian don't play dumb it doesn't suit you," Wes sighed out in vexation, "I know you're the reason Blaine managed to perform at Sectionals."

Sebastian pressed his mouth firmly together not able to bring himself to answer.

"You're right I was concerned about the two of you getting close." Wes took another step closer into the room; his normally unruffled expression was filled with sympathy, "I'm not here because I was right but because you proved me wrong."

Sebastian stunned reaction would have made Wes laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I don't know how or even why but the two of you share a bond." Wes reached out to rest a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder; surprised that it wasn't shrugged off, "A bond that has significantly impacted the both of you. Anyone could see how much you love each other."

"I don't love him."

Wes wondered how a person could be so blind to what they had, even when it was right in front of them.

"Perhaps not but he meant something to you." Wes dropped his hand and took a step backwards, "If you need to go I understand but don't leave Blaine this way; confused and heartbroken."

Wes waited for Sebastian to reply with a witty comeback or a sarcastic remark, however for the first time since Wes had met him Sebastian had nothing to say. Wes gave a curt nod and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him to leave Sebastian to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>In the past few sessions Blaine had with Doctor Talon the school's psychologist he had been steadily grown more reclusive and quiet.<p>

Blaine had certainly come a long way from their first session. A month ago she saw him start to come out of his shell. She was beginning to see the person he truly was; optimistic, cheerful, intelligent and warm. But then the clouds came back and obscured those brief sunny days.

"How's school going Blaine?" Doctor Talon asked a rather sullen looking Blaine.

"It's fine."

"I hear you got another solo for a competition," She urged him to join in on the conversation, "Are you pleased?"

"Yes, I'm grateful for their confidence in me."

Doctor Talon frowned at the short answers that revealed nothing about his emotional state.

"We haven't talked about Sebastian in a while. What's going on between you two?"

The reaction was almost immediate. Blaine's eyes went wide in fear as though she saw something he had tried to keep hidden. His body language became rigid, like he was preparing to go on the offensive.

"Nothing," the response came out too fast and too tensely to be casual.

"Because it seemed like the two of you were getting closer."

Blaine pursed his lips, giving her an expression she hadn't seen in long time, a look that tried to assess whether he could trust her.

"We were," He admitted gradually, "But not anymore."

"Oh? What happened?"

"He's moving to Paris," The flash of hurt in his eyes was evident;" I'll probably never see him again."

"You two can stay in contact," She assured him with a smile, "My best friend lives in Seattle but we remained very close."

Blaine nodded absentmindedly but she could tell the answer did nothing for him. The reason probably was that there was more to the situation then she realized.

"Blaine? There's more going on than just that isn't there?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Blaine's eyes were near frantic; his voice was high and afraid.

"Of course. You know we have a confidentiality agreement."

"Even my parents?" Blaine sharply demanded.

"Even them. Unless you're in danger or it's an illegal activity."

"To them it is," Blaine mumbled bitterly to himself. "A couple of weeks ago...the two of us...We had sex."

Blaine blushed a bright red and refused to meet her eyes.

"And how was that?" Doctor Talon asked in an even tone.

"It was..." Blaine paused to gather his thoughts together, "It was amazing."

"Did he treat you well?"

"Yes," Blaine now met her eyes with a sense of urgency, like it mattered to him that she thought well of Sebastian. "I was nervous and awkward but Sebastian was really nice about it."

"That's good and what about emotionally?"

"I don't know," Blaine twisted his hands uncertainly, "I was probably naive about the whole thing but I thought we connected. Maybe I just hoped we did."

"Why is that?" She pressed him to continue gently.

"Because I...Because I'm in love with him."

Blaine's shoulders sagged in defeat at those words.

"Have you told him?"

Blaine shook his head quickly in the negative. "I couldn't possibly tell him," Blaine let out a sardonic laugh, "He'd reject me."

"Maybe he will," Doctor Talon agreed with a nod of her head, "But you should never hold back expressing what you feel out of fear. You might miss so many opportunities if you do."

Blaine didn't appear to completely believe what she was saying.

"Will you promise me you'll at least think about it?"

"Yes," Blaine answered honestly, because he doubted he'd ever stop thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was at the Anderson's once again.<p>

His previous visit Sebastian had been Blaine's date to a party. It had currently been the most interesting party he'd ever attended, starting with family drama and ending with hand jobs. Sadly there would be no chance of that happening again due to Blaine being back at Dalton. This time he had a mission, a goal in mind that involved confronting Blaine's parents. A task he had felt no joy in attempting since it would involve dealing with such things as emotions and people, which Sebastian usually tried to avoid.

The Anderson household was nestled in one of the more well off areas though not nearly as affluent as where Sebastian lived. The interior was tastefully designed, with a neutral color scheme that reminded Sebastian of a waiting room in a dentist's office. However it lacked the so called warmth many people attributed to their home. That wasn't the case for Sebastian either but his family situation was unusual compared to most.

He paced the length of the foyer, waiting for Mrs. Anderson to inform her husband he had a visitor. That had been ten minutes ago but Sebastian wouldn't let his nerves get to him. If Mr. Anderson had hoped to faze him then he'd be sorely disappointed. Since he was five years old Sebastian had been educated in all the mental tactics to take out your enemies.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian raised his glance to where Mrs. Anderson anxiously stood. She was a petite woman who shared many physical characteristics with her son. Like how when nervous, her eyes kept shifting from the ground back up to him, obviously Mr. Anderson wasn't thrilled to hear of his arrival.

"My husband can see you now."

Sebastian felt it sad that her husband sent her to be his secretary.

"Thank you," He responded politely, giving her a small smile that she returned. A smile that reminded him of Blaine's which he hadn't seen in far too long, but that was his fault wasn't it.

Mrs. Anderson led him through the house till they reached what Sebastian assumed to be Mr. Anderson's private den. The room had the appearance and function of an office space. Dark mahogany paneling, black leather couch, and a large oak desk gave the room imposing and oppressive atmosphere. Sebastian wondered if Mr. Anderson took his decorating inspiration from clichéd movie villains.

"How can I help you?" Perhaps it was his tone or the fact his eyes remained on his computer but Sebastian couldn't help but think Mr. Anderson had no intention of helping him. Personally Sebastian found it insulting to be treated as though he were a minor interruption, just an annoying fly that could be easily swatted away. He wondered how Blaine put up with it all these years.

"I want to know why you can't get over yourself and go to your son's performance."

Mr. Anderson frowned deeply at these words.

"That's not any of your business."

"Actually it is," Sebastian continued with no intention of backing down, "Blaine is upset about it."

Mr. Anderson now turned his attention away from the computer to where Sebastian stood. His brown eyes were dark with an unspoken anger though his features remained smooth and unresponsive.

"Are you dating my son?"

The question was delivered quietly but with an undertone of a threat.

"No," Sebastian answered honestly.

Mr. Anderson's shoulders dropped down slightly in relief.

"I won't support Blaine's foolishness," Mr. Anderson explained briskly, "Considering what happened to him last time."

"Foolish? You think Blaine is being foolish?"

Sebastian turned to where Mrs. Anderson was twisting her hands nervously back to where Mr. Anderson stared at him in contempt.

"Because he's the bravest person I know," Sebastian replied tightly, not wanting to show how angry he was. "Despite having two unsupportive parents and had been literally beaten down for who he is. He's still able to stand up and be himself."

Sebastian remembered back to Sectionals. How powerful and beautiful Blaine was. The envy he felt for Blaine's ability to give himself completely to a song, not afraid to show what he was feeling. He captivated the entire theatre and made Sebastian fall in love with him.

Not that he could ever say that to Blaine's face.

"You should be applauding him for his courage." Sebastian turned to Blaine's mother for what he had to say next. As much as he would love to tear into Mr. Anderson, to make him understand what kind of asshole he was being, Sebastian could tell it would be pointless. What mattered in all of this was for Blaine to know someone in his life supported him and Mrs. Anderson was his best shot.

"You might not realize, or maybe you choose to ignore it, but it kills him every time you what matters to him."

Sebastian saw regret flash in her honey colored eyes that reminded him too much of Blaine's.

"Thank you for your time." Sebastian gave them a grimace of a smile before letting himself out of the room. He hoped it would be enough, that his parents would step up where so many had let Blaine down, including himself.

* * *

><p>The weather was grey and wet that created a depressing atmosphere to match Blaine's mood.<p>

He watched the rain drops roll down the window of the bus while the Warblers chatted happily around him. Excitement was in the air for their upcoming competition; Blaine should have been thrilled considering he was granted a second solo. But he was instead consumed with a sense of dread. At Sectionals Blaine was worried about not being good enough that he lacked the strength to overcome his fear of performing. Now at Regionals Blaine's thoughts were consumed by one boy; Sebastian.

Today was the day he left for Paris, possibly forever. There was a high chance Blaine would never see him again. Worst of all he feared Sebastian was going to forget about him.

The whole situation was too surreal. It wasn't that long ago that Blaine had opened himself physically and emotionally to the other boy. Never had he ever been that close with another person. Yet Sebastian acted like it meant nothing, like Blaine meant nothing to him.

"Hey Blaine?" Blaine turned his gaze upward to where Nick grinned awkwardly down at him, "Can I sit with you?"

At his halfhearted shrug Nick lowered himself down to the empty seat next to him.

"Listen Blaine I know you're upset about Sebastian," There was no point on Blaine's part to confirm this obvious statement. "I don't want to rag on the guy but," Nick shifted uneasily in his seat, "A boy like Sebastian just isn't the type to be with someone."

Blaine didn't reply to that statement either because the truth to it was hard to deny. Everyone knew what Sebastian was about. Everyone except for Blaine who thought he'd saw more to him.

"Not that it's your fault," Nick quickly explained, "It's totally his loss."

"Thanks Nick," Blaine managed to give a weak smile.

"Don't give Sebastian another thought," Nick clapped him on the shoulder, "Let's just concentrate on kicking ass."

Blaine doubted he could follow Nick's advice not to give Sebastian another thought but at least till Regionals were over he had to try.

Ten minutes later the Warblers descended out of the bus and into the theatre they'd be performing at. Blaine followed the group without much thought with his body going into autopilot. He barely took notice of his surroundings until Blaine caught sight of a familiar and surprising figure standing in the lobby.

"Hello dear," His mother greeted him with a small smile. Blaine halted in his steps unable to speak, not knowing what to say. Instead he noticed that his mother had dressed up, wearing a navy blue dress with a white cardigan sweater and her dark curls artfully styled into soft waves. His mother only took this much care with her appearance if she was attending an important event.

"Mother?" He asked in disbelief, questioning whether or not she was actually in front of him, "You came?"

"Of course I did. Blaine I –"Whatever his mother wanted to say next remained lodged in her throat, her mother firmly pressed together.

"But why did you change your mind?" Blaine asked. After both of his parents rejected his invitation to watch him perform last week he never would imagine the possibility of either of them coming.

"Your friend Sebastian," His mother gave a rueful smile, "He stopped by the house yesterday. He's a convincing though unusual young man."

The entire world around him became nonexistent the moment he heard those words. The gut wrenching nervousness of performing disappeared. No longer could he hear the murmur of conversation in the crowded lobby but only the loud pounding of his heart. The promise he made to Nick earlier was irrevocably broken. All that mattered was Sebastian.

"Blaine? Are you coming?"

Reality came rushing back at him snapping him away from his thoughts. He turned to where the Warblers were patiently waiting for him.

"Go on dear," His mother pushed him gently, "You don't want to be late."

Blaine nodded in reply but gave his mother a small smile.

"Thank you for coming mom." He leaned up to kiss her cheek like he use to do when he was a child.

The journey from the lobby to the backstage occurred in a blur of color and noise. He tried to decipher what all of it meant, why Sebastian would do such a thing for him. From their last encounter Sebastian came across cold and distant, making it clear nothing was between them. Then why did Sebastian go to his parents?

"Blaine," Wes shook his shoulder to get his attention, "We're on first. Are you ready?"

"Yes," He answered in a distant voice. He had to push all thoughts of Sebastian to the side for now, and fight the urge to run out of the theatre to track Sebastian down.

The rest of the Warblers got into formation behind the curtain till they were introduced. Blaine remained off to the side in the wings since his entrance would come after theirs. To pass the time Blaine scanned his eyes across the large crowd. The house lights were still on which made it easier for Blaine to pick out a couple friendly faces. It was an old trick he picked up as a child, to focus his attention on a few people in order not to be overwhelmed by a large crowd. He quickly picked up his mother ten rows from the front and a feeling of warmth spread through him. His eyes continued to move upwards and that was where he spotted him.

At first Blaine thought he must have conjured him up. Because he could think of no explanation as to why Sebastian would be here. Two minutes passed by, Sebastian did not disappear nor did Blaine realize it was actually a stranger that looked like Sebastian. He stood in the far back, near one of the exits. The expression on his face was pensive but Blaine didn't care. The only thing he cared about was that Sebastian was here.

He unknowingly took a step forward as though his body was not going to wait for his mind to give the command to run to Sebastian. He wanted to so badly but then the curtain went up, the lights went dim, and the Warblers began to sing.

The intro to the song was done in beautiful harmonies. The Warblers sounding like a church choir as they sang out the crystal clear melody. At the end of their part Blaine didn't even attempt to try and forget about Sebastian. After all Sebastian was the one that inspired him to choose this song.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
><em>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>

Blaine stepped out onto the stage, the blinding lights making it harder to find Sebastian again. He started the song soft and thoughtful tone which picked up volume at the next part.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
><em>Countless lovers under cover of the street<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>

Blaine poured everything he felt towards the other boy into the words; the longing that he felt every day and the fear of rejection.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_  
><em>Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat<em>  
><em>I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>  
><em>I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>

_Someone like me, someone like me_  
><em>Someone like me, somebody<em>

Blaine now took center stage, unleashing the full power of his voice. The words perfectly described the struggle he'd been in for the past year. He knew that Sebastian rather be with his faceless conquests, but none of it could stop Blaine from hoping he could be different. That he could be the person Sebastian wanted to be with. Because Blaine now knew without a doubt Sebastian was who he wanted to be with.

_Someone like you, somebody_  
><em>Someone like you, somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you, somebody<em>

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

Blaine sang the last words right where he last seen Sebastian. He hoped with every fiber of his being that Sebastian would understand their meaning. That it would be enough to get Sebastian to stay.

The crowd delivered a thunderous applause at the end of the song. The house lights went on again and everyone stood up from their seats. Blaine ignored all of it because there was just one person's reaction he wanted to see. His eyes instantly went upwards to the far back of the theatre but Sebastian was no longer there. He frantically searched but to no avail. David had to literally drag him off the stage by his elbow even then Blaine kept trying to find Sebastian in the crowd.

Backstage the Warblers were celebrating, certain that they had won another victory. Blaine was numb to their pats of the back and their hugs. Nothing could distract him from his misery of not being reunited with Sebastian. A Regional win would not be enough to console him. At that moment Blaine's cell phone vibrated gently in his pocket. Blaine quickly retrieved it with hands shaking in eagerness, praying that it was Sebastian.

**To:** Blaine

**From:** Unknown Number

_Hey Blaine! It's Scarlett, the better Smythe sibling. I'm betting Sebastian was too much of a coward to go see you. He's completely useless sometimes : ( But I know you have the courage to do what he can't. I'm sending you the time his plane leaves. Go get my worthless brother :D_

Feb.11 2:33PM_  
><em>

Blaine didn't even bother to view the next when it arrived. He ran towards the nearest exit, ignoring the shouts of concern from his fellow Warblers. His mind was focused on the single purpose of getting to Sebastian before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Blaine never imagined that an airport could feel like an endless labyrinth.<p>

The Westerville airport wasn't even big by most airport standards but when you're trying to find one person it seemed impossibly large.

Blaine frantically searched the waiting area, praying that Sebastian hadn't passed security and was now out of his reach. He scanned over every face, only to find disappointment when none of them were who he wanted. The idea that he was too late that Sebastian was beyond h reach filled Blaine with an overwhelming regret. This is not how their story was supposed to end.

Right at the moment where Blain was about to concede defeat did he spot him. Sebastian was sitting at the far corner. Back hunched over with the collar of his coat turned up, looking every bit the part of someone who wanted to get lost in the crowd. Blaine wanted to cry he felt so relieved. His heart was pounding in his chest as he drank in the sight of the boy in front of him.

His feet moved before his thoughts could command them to. The busy crowd swelled and pushed against him but Blaine didn't pay it any attention. All that mattered was getting to Sebastian.

Blaine stood breathlessly in front of him, enjoying the few minutes he had before Sebastian noticed him.

"What the hell?" Sebastian ripped off his headphones and stumbled to his feet. He eyed Blaine warily, not knowing or understanding why he was here.

"I saw you," Blaine blurted out, wanting to quell any fears Sebastian might have, "At Regionals and I wanted to say thank you."

"You came all this way for that?" Sebastian arched his eyebrow at Blaine; the expression on his face remained one of apprehension.

"No, not just that," Blaine just shook his head, "For everything, everything that you did for me."

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Sebastian stuffed his hand in his coat pockets; his eyes avoided making contact with Blain's.

"Sebastian, I need you to understand how I feel."

"No you don't," He urged Blaine, clearly uncomfortable at the mention of it, "Let's just leave things the way they are."

"I'm sorry," Blaine gave Sebastian a sad smile, "But you taught me to face my fears."

Blaine walked forward to grab Sebastian's hand, hope swelled in his chest when the taller boy didn't attempt to pull it away.

"All my life I've been taught that the most important thing I had to learn was how to present myself. My manners had to be pleasing, I was to never talk out of turn, and not be a burden on anyone. I've lived my entire life afraid of not being perfect.

"This past year I lost all of that. I was nothing like the boy who had it all together and I felt ashamed. Then I met you."

Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand and brought it up to press against his chest. Sebastian had his head turned to the side making it impossible to read his reaction.

"Not only do you not mind me at my worst, you go out of your way to bring the worst out of me."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle for the times Sebastian intentionally drove him insane. He had convinced himself that Sebastian did those things because he was a jerk but now he knew otherwise.

"Bit by bit I started to wake up, like I'd been hibernating this entire time. And this hunger started to grow.

"A hunger to know everything about you. I want to be the person that makes you laugh. I want to be by your side. I want you to know all my secrets. I want to be the one who sees you at your worst."

To direct Sebastian's gaze to him, Blaine's fingers lightly touched his cheek. He needed to see Sebastian's eyes when he said the next words.

"Because I love every part of you. I want it all with you."

Those eyes were a soft green as they upheld Blaine, in those eyes Blaine saw the answer he wanted. In their depths he saw love and fear and hope and devotion, everything emotion he was consumed by in that moment.

Unfortunately Sebastian's words did not reflect what was in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian took a step backwards to separate himself from Blaine's touch, "I can't return your feelings."

Blaine was frozen where he stood, watching in undisguised devastation as Sebastian moved away. The boy he loved, the boy he just offered his heart to had just rejected him. Sebastian gathered his bag and walked away from Blaine in the direction to board his plane.

Never once did he look back to the boy he left behind.

**A/N:** One of these days I'm going to write a chapter that doesn't end in sadness. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D Once again thank you for the overwhelming support, it means a lot to me. Now I have a very important announcement for all of you. Remember last chapter when I said there was a reason why it would take me so long to update this chapter. Well here it is….

The next chapter will be the final chapter, epilogue included. And it will be posted this Sunday, February 19th.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine tries to cope with Sebastian's departure. Months later Sebastian returns but can he convince Blaine of his feelings?


	9. Chapter 9

The texts started occurring eight days after Sebastian left.

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_It's been raining non-stop since we got here._

Feb.19 10:15AM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_Whoever said Paris is the most beautiful in the rain has a low standard of beauty. I find it dreary and boring._

Feb.19 10:20AM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_Just finished my first day of school here. My fellow students are intelligent and groomed with impeccable manners. There are even a few I find attractive._

Feb.20 4:02PM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_But I still miss the Warblers and you._

Feb.20 4:25PM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_I met up with an art student at club here. Terrible at kissing but has an incredible ass. Guess you can't have it all._

Feb.25 7:30PM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_You know when I said you can't have it all in a man? That's a lie because you did. You had everything I wanted._

Feb.26 12:03AM

**To:** Sebastian  
><strong>From:<strong> Blaine

_Why are you doing this? Please stop._

Feb.26 12:06AM

**To:** Blaine  
><strong>From:<strong> Sebastian

_Don't worry I'm drunk right now. I never mean anything I say when I'm drunk._

Feb.26 12:23AM

After that Blaine didn't hear from Sebastian for a month.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat alone at the piano in his family home.<p>

He decided to spend the weekend at home since Dalton had become empty without Sebastian around. It was funny how one person had the ability to make a large and drafty boarding school feel like home. Not that it mattered anymore. Sebastian was gone and it would be for the best if Blaine forgot about him.

Blaine's fingers danced across the keys of the piano, not playing any song in particular, just enjoying the variety of notes he created.

He was so engrossed in the music that he didn't realize he had an audience.

"That was beautiful," His mother complimented enthusiastically. Blaine swerved around in his seat to see his mother gazing at him with such unabashed joy. The beauty that Blaine thought his mother had lost had bloomed once more when she smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine replied softly.

His mother walked across the room to sit beside him. Her fingers lightly touched the black and white keys before she tilted her head to stare at him. There was nervousness in her eyes that Blaine inherited from her, lips pursed in a thoughtful line.

"Blaine, I want to apologize."

To say he was taken aback would be putting it mildly. Never did Blaine think his mother would say those words to him.

"When you were hurt, I blamed myself for it." Her eyes clenched shut as she grimaced in pain and it hit Blaine like a physical blow. "I thought since I encouraged you to perform and never stopped you from going to that dance... that I...That I was to blame."

Blaine sat there frozen not knowing what to say. Never did he consider that his mother had been weighed down by guilt the entire time. He was too preoccupied with his own shame to take notice.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Those words were followed by a choked sob that propelled Blaine into action. He moved forward to wrap his arms around his mother who now buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered hoarsely out, "It was my fault I got hurt, not yours."

"No, Blaine!" His mother disentangled herself from his embrace to grab his arms in a firm grip. The look in her eyes was intense and determined but as well sad. "It was never your fault, never. I'm sorry if your father and I made you feel that way."

He nodded in return not trusting his voice at the moment.

"I'm glad I got to see you perform," She smiled warmly at him, "You were amazing. You took my breath away."

Blaine reddened in embarrassment but a pleased smile crossed his lips.

"I actually have something for you." His mother reached into the pocket of her sweater to pull out a gold pocket watch and held it towards him. For minute Blaine could only stare at it, and then with great care he picked it up. The cover of the watch had intricate and rich designs of true craftsmanship. It fit comfortable in the palm of his hand with a long chain that dangled off the side. Blaine pushed the top to reveal the face of the clock. The gold hands ticked softly around Roman numeral numbers.

"It's beautiful," Blaine compliment with wonder.

"It used to belong to your grandfather," His mother explained, "He was a musician like you, a concert pianist."

His mother never talked much about her family who she left behind to marry his father. It made him happy to find out that he had relatives that loved music the way he did.

"Look at the back," She gently urged.

Blaine flipped the watch around to read an inscription.

_**Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart**_  
><em><strong>Courage to make love known?<strong>_

"Blaine," his mother spoke, wrapping her hands around his, "You truly are a courageous person. Not only did you have the courage to perform again but..."

She squeezed his hands and gazed at him with such pride.

"But you have the courage to love someone despite what the world thinks."

Confusion furrowed at Blaine's brow, making his mother laugh faintly.

"That Sebastian boy," His mother gave him a teasing smile, "You love him, right?"

Blaine's eyes flitted down to the inscription and then back up to his mother's expectant face.

"Yes, I do. More than anything."

* * *

><p>There was no warning or any explanation as to why Sebastian started emailing Blaine. The emails weren't the usual sort you'd expect between two friends. Sebastian did not inform Blaine of his daily life in Paris but instead exclusively focused on what he got up at night.<p>

_Dear Blaine,_

_I started hooking up with the only other American student at my school. The French can be surprisingly uptight when it comes to sex which is very disappointing. Jake is a sweet and naive kid. He kind of reminds me of you._

_Anyways, I finally convinced him to have sex with me tonight. It was alright but I think he was too nervous to enjoy it. I usually avoid doing the deed with virgins due to the awkwardness. Our first time together was an exception. I think next time I'll go with someone more experienced._

_Hope you aren't bored to tears in those Warbler meetings._

**Sebastian**

_Dear Blaine,_

_There are many benefits to dating older men. Their experience, their disposable income, them being legally allowed to buy alcohol. I've been hooking up with this guy Pierre a few times. He's tall, thick muscles, and devastatingly handsome features. He even knows a few tricks in bed that I don't._

_However there is a downside to dating older men. Some of them are more eager to be in a committed relationship. And they think because you're young it'll be easier to sweep you off your feet. Take Pierre for example, he wants us to take a trip down to Venice where we can 'deepen our love.' First, yes he seriously said 'deepen our love' and I'm still throwing up. Second, a few rolls in the hay doesn't mean anything._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who wants what I want?_

**Sebastian**

_Dear Blaine,_

_Never, ever, date a musician. It seems like a good idea at the beginning. Musicians are usually more creative in bed and willing to explore kinks. They never can turn down a drink. They can get you into the clubs they're performing at._

_Unfortunately they like to pretend they're deep and soulful, when actually they're full of shit. I've been screwing this lead singer of a band and he's the worst. He composed a song for our undying love to each other, and how I'm afraid to love him back. It's pathetic because it's obvious he knows as much about love as I do. He doesn't even know who I 'am as a person, not even my favorite color._

_Also he has a horrible voice. Nothing compared to yours._

**Sebastian**

_Dear Blaine,_

_You're really starting to piss me off. Living in Paris was supposed to be a dream come true, having my pick of the interesting and attractive French men. Yet I can't stand being with any of them. You know why? Cause I can't stop thinking about you. Before you came along I was perfectly happy with sleeping around and now it no longer satisfies me._

_I try to date men who remind me of you but it makes me miss you more. I try to date men the complete opposite of you but it's not what I want. No matter what I do it's never enough. None of them have your eyes. None of them do that adorable scowl when I say something rude. None of them sound like you. None of them have that shy smile of yours. None of them have an ass like you do._

_Great, now I sound like a crappy pop song. I hope that makes you happy, you've turned my life into a absolute mess._

**Sebastian_  
><em>**

_Dear Blaine,_

_I need to stop writing to you when I'm drunk. Delete that last email it meant nothing. Remember I don't mean what I say when I'm drunk. I'm having the time of my life here in Paris and I don't think about you. At all._

**Sebastian**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Aiden' eyes quickly rescanned Sebastian's email displayed on his laptop, "Seriously, just wow."<p>

"I know," Blaine intoned then sighed wearily.

"How is he not a character on Gossip Girl?" Aiden closed the laptop with a thoughtful expression, "Was that the last one?"

"Yes," Blaine absentmindedly turned his gaze around the Lima Bean. A part of him still expected for Sebastian to suddenly appear. He hated that he hoped Sebastian would walk confidently through the front door or make his way to their table with his coffee and a plate of biscotti for Blaine. He had to remind himself that he'd probably never see Sebastian again. That very thought caused a sharp pain to clench in his chest, like there was glass in his lungs and it hurt to breathe.

"You know it's kind of romantic," Aiden offered to Blaine, "In a filthy sort of way."

"Romantic?" Blaine tuned his attention back to his friend in surprise. He thought Sebastian just reverted back to bad habits of drinking and sleeping around that he was bragging and attempting to hurt him. Never did he consider romance to be a factor.

"He's completely in love with you," Aiden was taken aback by Blaine's confused expression, "He's angry because he can't forget about you. He feels guilty for how he treated you. And he's lonely because you're not around."

"How do you get that from those emails?" Blaine asked.

"I've watched every teen drama in existence," Aiden shrugged as through it was an obvious explanation, "I know how the teenage mind works."

"Sebastian is not your average teenager." Blaine tried to suppress the unbidden thought that Sebastian was so much more than a character from a television show.

"Well it's probably best you forget about him," Aiden suggested, taking hold of Blaine's hand, "He didn't deserve you anyway."

The words rang hollow and untrue to Blaine but he appreciated Aiden's attempts to cheer him up. Perhaps it was childish and naïve of him but Blaine felt no one understood what they had. Half the time Blaine didn't understand what they had regardless of the hours dedicated to the attempt.

"Hey, there's a cute guy over there," Aiden nudged Blaine's side with his elbow, "You should go introduce yourself."

Blaine twisted his head to the side to where Aiden was gazing directly at his fellow Warbler, Thad.

Blaine almost laughed out loud at the idea. Not that there was anything wrong with Thad but he was the adorable younger brother he never had. The idea of them dating was ridiculous. But then again Aiden did think he was cute.

"Okay then," Blaine stood up from his chair. He flashed Aiden a smug smirk that even Sebastian would have been proud of and made his way to where Thad was waiting for his coffee.

"Hey Thad," Blaine greeted cheerfully. Thad gave him a shy smile, his eyes never quite able to hold Blaine's.

"Hey Blaine."

"I know this might be awkward but I have this friend," Blaine nodded towards a perplexed Aiden who stared openly at them, "I think the two of you would hit it off."

"Bl-Blaine, I'm not gay," Thad sputtered out, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"That's fine," Blaine soothed, patting Thad's arm. "Doesn't mean the two of you can't get to know each other."

Thad bit down on his bottom lip uncertainly.

"He told me he thought you were cute," Blaine mentioned offhandedly.

"He did?" Thad perked up hopefully, "Well I suppose it would be rude not to say hello."

"I agree," Blaine pushed Thad towards the table.

Blaine watched the two of them shake hands with a fond smile. The conversation started out with nervous glances but soon Aiden began to talk animatedly while Thad grinned. It must be nice in the beginning, Blaine thought to himself, whenever the start of a new relationship is filled with hope.

He took one last look before leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Warblers we've had an incredible year."<p>

Wes regarded each of them from his place at the council's table with a proud smile.

"Even though we lost at Nationals," David continued, "We had two astounding victories at Sectionals and Regionals."

The room erupted into applause with everyone pleased with their achievements for the year.

Wes allowed it to continue for about two minutes before he banged down his gavel to call order.

"With this being the last Warbler meeting before school ends," Wes had gone back to his usual somber personality, "We just have one final issue to discuss."

"We know it's unorthodox to make decisions for the next competition year but," Thad gave them all an inconspicuous grin, "We felt the sooner this was dealt with the better."

The Warblers gazed at the council in confusion, low murmurs of conversation passed between as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"We have decided," David announced loudly to get their attention, "That next year our lead soloist will be Blaine Anderson."

As if on cue every head in the room turned to where Blaine stood dumbfounded in the back.

"Ar-are you sure? I mean -" Blaine floundered to find the right words but they remained out of his reach. "Everyone should have a chance to sing not just me."

"And everyone will," Wes explained, "But at every competition you'll be guaranteed a solo."

Blaine stared at Wes in amazement before turning his gaze to all the supportive faces looking at him. At the start of the school year Blaine could barely conceive the idea of performing in front of his own team let alone an audience. Now eight months later they believed in him enough to give him the honor of being their lead. Blaine felt his throat choke up with emotion.

"Thank you, all of you." Blaine stood up from his chair to properly address all of them, "I don't deserve your faith but thank you."

"Come on Blaine! You deserve it," Jeff called out.

"Totally! We would never have won without you," Nick affirmed.

Suddenly everyone in the room was shouting out their support to Blaine who became overwhelmed by their confidence in him.

"Order please," Wes banged his gavel, "Blaine you don't have to accept but we would love for you to take the position."

Blaine bit down on his lips for one uncertain minute before giving his answer.

"I would be honored."

"Excellent. David please write down on the official minutes that Blaine Anderson has agreed to be our lead soloist next year."

Blaine inclined his head in gratitude when the room erupted into cheers. He wished that he could be happy in this moment, since it was a dream come true for him. But all he could think about was he wanted Sebastian to be here to see this.

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled into his room at around eight at night.<p>

He finished his last exam and then had dinner with the Warblers. It was sad to think that in just two days he'd be leaving the school that had become a second home to him, and all his friends with it. However Nick and Jeff promised that the group got together constantly during the summer and that his attendance was mandatory.

Tired from exam week Blaine didn't notice that the light in his room was on or that there was another occupant.

"Coming home a bit late aren't we Killer?"

Blaine froze by his closet where he was in the process of hanging up his blazer. He allowed himself a few seconds to come to terms with hearing a voice he thought lost to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine turned to see Sebastian lounging across his bed wearing a pair of designer jeans and a Dalton hoodie. The smirk on his face was faltering at the edges, lacking its usual sharpness.

"Wanted to catch up on my Harry Potter," Sebastian waved the book at him for emphasis, "Can't believe Harry is going out with Ginny. It would be so much hotter if he got it on with Malfoy."

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed out in aggravation. He should be happy to see him again; he should be running into his arms, there should be a smile on his face. Yet he had not forgotten about the rejection he received at the airport all those months ago. Blaine needed to understand where Sebastian stood before he welcomed him back.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Sebastian frowned at the exasperation in Blaine's voice.

"I missed you, "He tossed the book aside and swung his legs over the bed, "What else do you want from me?"

Everything, he thought bitterly, not that you would ever consider giving me that.

"To start how about you tell me how you feel about me."

A look of hesitation crossed over Sebastian's features and Blaine was surprised when it wasn't covered with a smirk or a scowl. It was odd to see Sebastian not knowing what to say. Since they met Sebastian always had a sarcastic remark at the ready. He clearly and unreservedly stated his opinions regardless of who would be offended. Now he sat there like he was lost in his thoughts.

Blaine's sympathy went out to him and it made him want to back down. Then he remembered the many times Sebastian never gave up on him despite Blaine resisting his help.

"You can beat up bullies for me, you force me to perform," Blaine walked across his small room but the distance felt like miles between them, "You even go and confront my parents for me. But you can't tell me how you feel?"

"You know talking about feelings isn't easy for everyone," Sebastian protested in a low voice.

"I know," Blaine stopped until he stood directly in front of him. He stared down at the boy sitting on his bed, a near defiant glare on his face. "That day at the airport wasn't easy for me."

Sebastian's anger quickly melted away into guilt. He growled in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. Blaine waited patiently for him to gather up his nerve.

"I don't trust words," Sebastian eventually got out through gritted teeth. "My entire life I've seen words be used to manipulate people, to hurt people, to get what you want from people. Why should I trust words when they're used for lies?"

Blaine silently crouched down in order for the two of them to be eye level. He reached out to grasp Sebastian's hand in his own.

"Are you saying you thought I was lying to you?" Blaine asked worried that he had unintentionally hurt Sebastian.

"No, not that," Sebastian grunted. He was growing more agitated by the minute, his hand clenching Blaine's in a painful grip. "Not everyone is as honest as you, especially me. I'll never be able to give you what you want."

Blaine tilted his head to the side in confusion which only seemed to rouse Sebastian's frustration.

"You want romance," Sebastian was close to shouting, "You want sweet words and hand holding. I'm not that kind of guy, I'm too fucked up to be that kind of guy."

"I know that," Blaine wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Sebastian but feared he'd just be shaken off. "I've seen you at your worse Sebastian and I don't care."

"No, you haven't." Sebastian shook his head in disagreement, "I would never allow that. I never want you to see that."

"Why?" The question came out more as a plea, "Because you think I'll leave you?"

Sebastian's silence was answer enough for Blaine.

This time Blaine did launch himself into Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Blaine buried his face into the side of his neck, relishing for a minute in the warmth of Sebastian's skin and the scent of his rich cologne.

"You can be such a jerk. You insult people without thinking," Blaine whispered softly into his hair, "You close yourself off whenever I try to get near. And you have this nasty habit of running away."

Blaine pulled back to stare into Sebastian's eyes that never stayed at one color. Right now they were a dark blue with flecks of emerald green but more importantly he saw yearning in their depths.

"You're also strong; the kind of strength people can depend on." Blaine ran his hands through Sebastian's thick hair, just because he could, "You stand up for what you want. You never back down from a challenge. And deep down I know you intensely care about people."

Blaine leaned in to brush his lips against Sebastian's. The kiss was meant to soothe and calm, but all it did was ignite a slow burning fire inside of Blaine.

"I don't want romance, I want honesty." Blaine gave a doubtful Sebastian an encouraging smile, "I just want to know why you came here to see me."

"Because," Sebastian took a deep breath but his eyes remained focused on Blaine, "I like…I just want to be with you. Is that enough?"

"More than enough."

This time Sebastian pulled Blaine in to be kissed. It started slow and hesitant, short kisses that acted more as questions then expressions of desire. After several minutes when neither had left and they could both trust it was real, they fell into each other.

Sebastian moved back further into the bed dragging Blaine with him. He stretched out his long body and Blaine settled on top of him. The press of their lips became more drawn out and languid, neither in a rush to pick up speed. Blaine vaguely realized this was the first time he had simply made out with someone.

When the ache he felt spread all over his body Blaine pushed himself away from Sebastian. Dark green eyes stared at him in apprehension that instantly widened the second Blaine whipped off his shirt.

"Someone's eager." Usually such a comment from Sebastian would have come across as mocking, except Sebastian breathed it out in excitement.

"Well it's been awhile since I had sex," Blaine informed him coyly.

"How long has it been?" Sebastian scooted up to a sitting position followed quickly with him losing his shirt.

"Since you left," Blaine's fingers moved to the button of Sebastian's jeans, "What about you?"

"Same here," Sebastian attempted to sound sincere which was made difficult with Blaine tugging away his jeans, "I was a saint while I was in Paris."

"You're such a liar," Blaine scoffed then laughed abruptly when Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over.

"Maybe a little," He bent down to kiss the length of Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed happily, his fingers tangling themselves in Sebastian's hair as the boy trailed down Blaine's body with his lips.

"I thought about you," Sebastian murmured before sucking the taunt skin over Blaine's exposed hip bone, "Every time I was with another man I thought about you." Blaine inhaled sharply, his hips bucking upwards at Sebastian's words that should not be turning him on.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Sebastian's deft fingers easily undid the button to Blaine's pants and slid them down his legs, "But it was never enough. None of them were you."

For a second time the two of them were completely naked in front of each other. However this time it was different than before. Last time neither of them revealed what they been thinking or what they wanted. Last time Blaine relied too much on expectations to deliver what he wanted. This time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

Blaine took Sebastian hand to guide him back towards him. A sense of contentment flooded through him when Sebastian's lean body pressed down against his own.

"I want to do it like this," Blaine lay down on his back to stare up at Sebastian who remained on all fours above him.

"Missionary, huh?" Sebastian quirked his eyebrow up, "Never done that before."

"Seriously?" Blaine did not want to come across as judgmental but considering the number of sexual partners Sebastian had it was unexpected.

"Too personal," Sebastian explained with an easy smile that failed to mask his ill ease.

"Can I be your first?" Blaine's fingers ghosted over the skin of Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian's eyes searched Blaine's as if waiting for the punch line of a joke, like Blaine wasn't serious about his offer. But when Blaine waited patiently in silence, his hands reaching out to cradle Sebastian's face, he knew Blaine was sincere.

"Just be gentle with me," Sebastian then let out a laugh that had more to do with nerves then humor.

Blaine didn't respond instead he drew Sebastian down to a heated kiss. It was deep and filled with longing, their mouths opening up to each other as their tongue slid against each other. Blaine moaned hungrily, knowing that he would never be satisfied unless he was with Sebastian. This beautiful and unpredictable boy who had won his heart.

"I love you," Blaine whispered across his lips when they broke apart.

Sebastian stiffened underneath Blaine's hands, his breathing becoming unsteady.

"Blaine, I-"Sebastian struggled to find the words to explain what he couldn't say, "I can't-"

Without anger or disappointment Blaine understood what Sebastian meant, that he couldn't say those words quite yet.

"I know;" He assured Sebastian with another kiss, "Show me instead."

In the space of one heartbeat Sebastian lowered himself down, making sure there was not one inch of Blaine's body that wasn't covered with his own. The two pressed their bodies close, limbs wrapping around the other, hands holding the other in place.

That night was the first time either of them had made love.

**Epilogue**

_Five Months Later…_

"We're going to be late."

Blaine walked down the crowded Dalton halls in a quick steps, ignoring his boyfriend who casually strolled behind him.

"We're not going to be late," Sebastian called out; slightly amused that Blaine still refused to turn around.

"You said it be quick," Blaine groused, shooting Sebastian an annoyed look.

"It was, by my standards." It took just a few strides with his long legs for Sebastian to catch up to the shorter boy. Once directly behind him Sebastian's hands curled around Blaine's waist and pulled him towards his body. Blaine's breath hitched momentarily as his back was now flushed against Sebastian's chest.

"Besides I didn't hear any complaints from you during," Sebastian whispered lowly in his ear before his lips trailed down Blaine's neck.

Without being able to stop it, Blaine's mind was filled with images of what the two did minutes before. Sebastian on his knees in front of Blaine. The wicked and determined glint in his green eyes. The smirk on his lips, those lips that gave Blaine one of the most intense blow jobs of his life.

"Sebastian," Blaine warned but there was no edge to it. He squirmed in Sebastian's hold partly concerned that other people were watching them. However not one student gave them a passing glance. Since the start of the new year it was not uncommon to see the lead soloist of the Warblers and the captain of the lacrosse team making out in the halls.

Blaine was hesitant of being so openly affectionate at first; the scars of the previous year had faded but not completely disappeared. But it was hard to resist any chance he got to be close to his boyfriend.

"You should just skip the entire thing," Sebastian suggested, finger tips grazing up his sides.

Blaine took the opportunity to spin out of Sebastian reach even though he'd love nothing more than to find a secluded place for them to be alone.

"Wes will maim me if I miss a Warbler performance," Blaine gave a put out Sebastian a cheeky smile as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, "I'm already ten minutes late."

"Your watch is five minutes fast," Sebastian held out his cellphone for Blaine to see the correct time, "There's a reason why no one past the Victorian period uses a pocket watch."

"It's a family heirloom," Blaine replied in exasperation, "And I'm still late."

"Just take the far exit and cut across the quad."

"Wouldn't it be shorter to go down the main staircase and through the science wing?"

"Blaine," Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly at him, "Your definition of a short cut is about as reliable as my definition of a quckie."

"So you admit it wasn't a quickie" Blaine triumphantly pointed out.

"Once again," Sebastian's fingers wrapped around the base of Blaine's neck to drag him into a long and lingering kiss, "I didn't hear you complain about it during."

"Fine, you win." One of these days Blaine was determined to win an argument against Sebastian.

He just needed to make sure they weren't close enough to kiss.

"Better hurry," Sebastian teased, brushing his lips against Blaine's in a sweet but chaste kiss, "Go get em Killer."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I have to drop off my history paper," Sebastian walked backwards to place distance between them, "Besides I prefer to watch you perform."

Blaine shook his head to exasperation; he waved Sebastian off as he half jogged down the hall.

Sebastian watched him leave then turned to make his way in the opposite direction.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian immediately halted to turn and see what Blaine wanted.

Blaine was already at the other end of the hall which forced him to shout out the rest of his message.

"I love you!"

Sebastian stood there stunned for a second. Despite dating Blaine for the past five months he remained overwhelmed every time he heard those words. Blaine smiled at him bright and happy, his unwavering love reflecting back to Sebastian in his honey colored eyes.

He didn't deserve those words but he selfishly accepted them regardless.

"I know," He gave Blaine a genuine, warm smile, "Now hurry up or Wes will skin you alive."

Sebastian watched Blaine half run the rest of the way down the hall until he disappeared. In the past few months Blaine seemed to be de-aging, acting more like a six year old than a sixteen year old. He laughed more often, teased Sebastian maliciously, and was generally more interested in having fun. Sebastian never thought he'd see Blaine like that.

After dropping off his paper Sebastian strolled down the main staircase to the senior common room. The rest of the school seemed to be heading in the exact same direction which meant word had gotten out that the Warblers would be performing. It still threw Sebastian off how excited everyone got for acapella versions of Katy Perry songs but that was Dalton for you. As he descended the staircase Sebastian noticed something or rather someone out of place.

The boy was roughly his age and dressed in a more fashionable version of the Dalton uniform. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses like they did in old spy movies. Sebastian immediately became suspicious that another school's glee club sent out someone to spy on the Warblers.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian quickened his pace in order to stand two steps below the boy, "But you look lost."

The boy gracefully took off his sunglasses to regard Sebastian with cool blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm new here."

That was a complete lie. If he was new he'd be wearing the proper uniform and would have a senior acting as a tour guide.

"I was just wondering where everyone is rushing off to."

"The Warblers are performing," Sebastian answered casually but his sharp eyes closely watched for a reaction. He expected the boy to be pleased but instead he was surprised.

"The glee club here is popular?" The boy asked like it was the most impossible idea imaginable. Obviously he had never seen the Warblers perform.

"The Warblers are like rock stars," Sebastian commented then broke out into a grin, "Or at least my boyfriend likes to think so."

The boy was astonished by how easily he admitted to having a boyfriend. Sebastian could tell there was a story behind those stormy blue eyes.

"You can come watch if you want," Sebastian offered in a nonchalant tone, "Or don't."

Sebastian continued down the stairs not bothering to check if the boy would follow him. He was more eager to get there in time. He felt confident the boy wasn't a threat but if he was he'd deal with it. All he cared about was watching Blaine sing and perform. Besides when the two of them made love, it was the only time Blaine let himself go. And it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sebastian entered the already packed common room and remained off to the side. The Warblers were gathered and ready to go. Blaine stood in the front, his eyes anxiously moving about the room until they landed on Sebastian. For a brief second warm honey eyes locked with dark green that had flecks of blue.

Blaine smiled that smile that belonged to Sebastian.

He then opened his mouth and started to sing.

**A/N:** The end! Before I go into thanking everyone I would like to clarify the decision I made in this chapter that might be controversial.

Ending where Klaine starts in the TV series: This honestly is not me sticking it to Klaine fans (especially since I'am one) but I wanted to clarify where in the timeline we were in the show. Plus the whole basis of this fic was "What if Blaine had met Sebastian before Kurt? How would their relationship turn out?" Which means in this universe Kurt could become a Sebastian-like character who comes in and causes trouble for Seblaine….No, I must resist the plot bunnies….

Now onto the thank yous! When I started this fic I had mentally prepared myself not to expect any reviews. Seblaine was just starting at that point and most of the fandom hated Sebastian (they still do come to think of it) but I was proved wrong. Never have I received such awesome reception for writing a fic and it really really really (really X100) meant a lot to me. For everyone who left a review thank you. However there are a few I want to single out.

**From Fanfiction :** Ronald-Mcreagan, the pink post-it, Charlie Schulz, mirrored feelings, chariots99, Mika-Chan, Serene McGowan, and fimlly. You guys are the sprinkles to my ice-cream, the picnic to my sunny day, the Blaine to my Sebastian. Thank you :)

**From Livejournal:** Lillianone (for a time the only person who commented on each chapter), ansera and deanryker. You guys are awesome!

**From Tumblr:** brantmustin, cantevenshout, and spuffina. I'm very new to tumblr so I apologize for not sending any of you guys messages thanking you for giving me fic recs. I will soon, I promise :D

**What's coming next:** Remember that Seblaine fever I talked about in chapter one. Yeah, I haven't been cured yet. There will be a one shot sequel to this story coming up (warning: it's mostly smutty ^_^)

I have a three part story planned out and the first chapter is half written. It's an AU of Seblaine as adults. It will have some smut and some angst (my two favorite things)

Lastly, I have a fluffy and warm fuzzy fic idea planned out. It'll probably be about five parts.

I'm also open to prompts if anyone wants to send them my way.


End file.
